Wo Ai Ni: 520
by fever fever
Summary: [LAST CHAPTER INSIDE] Mereka pernah bertemu dan memadu kasih sebelumnya, namun Sehun mencampakan Luhan begitu saja setelah Luhan memberikan semua yang dia punya, delapan belas tahun kemudian mereka bertemu kembali. Apakah semua masih sama? HUNHAN COUPLE IS HERE! /with ZIYU/ YAOI/ M-PREG/ T-M/ R&R (Nggak bisa bikin Summery)
1. PROLOGUE

_Aku bukanlah siapa siapa._

 _Aku hanya seongok daging tidak penting yang telah terbiasa hidup menyedihkan._

 _Namun kemudian kau datang dan tersenyum serta berkata sopan padaku berkata bahwa kau akan melindungiku dari kekejaman dunia._

 _Aku bahagia, samapi rela menyerahkan semua yang kupunya padamu,_

 _ **Kau adalah malaikat pelindungku**_

 _Sampai aku menyadari bahwa kau tak lain adalah iblis bertampang rupawan yang memikat dan menjerat…_

 _Dan aku terpikat,_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _HUNHAN-FEVER PRESENT_

 _WO AI NI :520_

 _HUNHAN FANFICTION_

 _._

 _._

 _-Mereka pernah bertemu dan memdu kasih sebelumnya, namun Sehun mencampakan Luhan begitu saja setelah Luhan memberikan semua yang dia punya, delapan belas tahun kemudian mereka bertemu kembali. Apakah semua masih sama?-_


	2. Chapter 1-The Past

Luhan menghela nafas panjang sebelum kemudian merapikan texudo yang dipakainya dan melangkah tegap kedalam pekarangan itu.

Ada banyak alasan yang dapat digunakannya untuk tidak datang ke tempat ini sebenarnya, terurama lelaki itu, namun entahlah...

Sepertinya jauh didalam dirnya Luhan juga ingin datang ketempat ini, melihat apa saja yang telah terjadi pada sekolah ini setelah dia meninggalkanya delapan belas tahun yang lalu...

Sesaat setelah namja bermata rusa itu mengisi buku tamu dan masuk ke dalam area sekolah dia langsung disambut oleh sinar lampu warna warni yang menyinari seluruh halaman sekolah dimana pesta diadakan.

Banyak yang telah berubah dengan sekolah ini -salah satunya adalah yang pasti dulu tak ada air mancur dengan patung kuda laut ditengah halaman sekolah, dahulu hanya ada lapangan dan taman bunga di area ini dan Luhan selalu suka menghabiskan waktunya di kedua tempat itu saat dia sedang malas berurusan dengan orang banyak.

 **HUNHAN FEVER PRESENT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **520 : Wo ai ni**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1 : The Past**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **Delapan belas tahun yang lalu**

Hari ini senin, dan untuk sekedar informasi Luhan benci hari senin! Bukan, dia tidak pernah punya dendam spesifik pada hari senin hanya saja pada hari senin dia harus selalu berhadapan dengan mata pelajaran yang tidak dia sukai dan guru guru menyebalkan yang hanya membuatnya jengkel dan semua itu membuat Luhan malas.

Jadi ketimbang terjebak dalam kelas yang mengelikan dengan guru yang membosankan lebih baik dia bersembunyi di taman ini dan tidur siang tanpa ada yang bisa menganggunya, lagipula dia bukanlah seorang siswa naif yang kerajinan dan suka terjebak dengan hal hal yang membuatnya bosan, dia lebih pada tipe murid yang tak suka dikekang peraturan dan melakukan apa yang ingin dilakukanya walaupun tak seorangpun pernah benar benar menyadarinya -tentu saja mengingat tak ada siswa yang begitu dekat dengannya sehingga harus menyadari hal kecil seperti itu.

Cuaca hari ini lumayan bagus, walupun Luhan benci hari senin namun bagaimanapun dia tetap tak dapat menyangkal itu dan namja rusa itu hampir saja tertidur pulas jika saja seseorang tidak menyandung -atau tersandung- kakinya membuatnya memekik kaget "APA YANG-?!"

"Maaf, aku tak sengaja," Luhan terperanjat, dia mengenali orang ini -Oh Sehun, si iblis.

"Aku-" kata Luhan takut takut. Dari yang dia dengar Sehun tak pernah segan untuk melukai seseorang, tak peduli siapa mereka dan apa kedudukan mereka. Dan demi Tuhan, Luhan baru saja berteriak padanya? Apa yang akan terjadi pada nasibnya?

"Jangan takut begitu, aku tidak makan orang, maaf aku menganggumu, aku tak melihat mu di sini" diluar dugaan Sehun malah bicara dengan nada yang sangat lembut padanya dan kemudian tersenyum membuat Luhan terpana.

Apakah laki laki itu selalu setampan ini?

"Err... baiklah kalau begitu"

Sehun tertawa, dan Luhan merasa bahwa tak ada tawa yang lebih merdu dari tawa itu "aku menyukaimu, bisakah kita berteman?" Luhan mengerjab keheranan namun kemudian ketika melihat pancaran mata Sehun, maka sadar atau tidak dia juga ikut tersenyum.

0-0-0

Tak pernah ada yang benar benar mau berteman dengan Luhan sebelumnya, dia sudah terbiasa dikucilkan dan dipandang hina oleh semua orang oleh karena statuanya sebagai anak seorang pelacur. Dan Luhan telah berdamai dengan semua hal menyedihkan dan nasib buruk yang menimpanya sehingga dia baik baik saja.

Namun bagaimanapun, saat seseorang tiba tiba datang dan mengulurkan tangan pertemanan padanya tanpa melihat latar belakangnya mau tak mau membuat topeng pertahanan yang selama ini dibangunya dengan susah payah mau tak mau runtuh juga. Dan Luhan harus mengakui bahwa dia tersentuh pada perkataan Sehun waktu itu.

"Lu!" itu suara Sehun, dan hanya hal itulah yang dibutuhkan oleh Luhan untuk mengangkat kepalanya dari atas mejanya dan kemudian tersenyum sumbringah pada namja pucat itu.

"Ayo main basket di lapangan!" seru Sehun sambil menggerakan tangannya entah sengaja atau tidak. Wajahnya berseri seri, ekspersi yang hanya ditunjukan untuk Luhan belakangan ini

"Aku lebih suka sepak bola," komentar Luhan seraya tersenyum simpul saat menghampiri namja itu mengabaikan tatapan aneh teman teman sekelasnya dan bisikan bisikan miring tentang dirinya dan bagaimana dia bisa membuat Sehun seramah itu padanya.

Dia tak peduli! Selama Sehun ada bersamanya dia akan baik baik saja!

Namun itu tak sepenuhnya benar. Saat mereka melewati koridor sekolah menuju lapangan basket Luhan tak dapat menahan dirinya untuk memikirkan hal itu bagaimanapun juga.

Karena kalau dipikir pikir lagi memang agak aneh bagaimana mereka berdua akhirnya bisa menjadi teman seperti sekarang, apalagi mengingat reputasi Sehun.

Bukanya Luhan tak bersyukur Sehun sudi menjadi temannya namun entahlah terkadang firasatnya mengatakan bahwa Sehun membawa bahaya pada hidupnya, bahwa namja itu memiliki maksud terselubung saat mendekatinya, namun kemudian saat Sehun tersenyum padanya dia akan kembali yakin bahwa Sehun tulus menjadi temannya, bahwa semuanya akan baik baik saja...

"Hun, kau temanku kan?"

Dibutukan sepersekian detik bagi Sehun untuk menjawab "tentu saja, kenapa bertanya lagi?"

0-0-0

Kyuseok high school mengadakan pesta kembang api untuk perayaan chuseok tahun ini dan kepala sekolah mewajibkan seluruh siswa untuk mengikuti perayaan ini atau nilai mereka akan dikurangi. Sebenarnya Luhan sama sekali tak peduli soal nilai, dan sudah benar benar siap untuk tidak pergi saat kemudian pikirannya melayang pada Sehun yang mana langsung membuatnya melompat ke kamar mandi kemudian-

Disinilah Luhan berdiri sekarang, ditengah kerumunan lautan manusia mencoba untuk mencari satu satunya orang yang bisa dianggapnya sebagai temannya.

"Mencari ku Lu?"

Luhan terperanjat "Sehun" katanya kemudian tersenyum lega.

"Kau tahu, sepertinya senyum mu menular, karena aku juga ingin tersenyum saat ini" ujar Sehun ikut ikutan tersenyum memperlihatkan eyesmile nya

Luhan terbahak "ada ada saja,"

"Kau tak percaya padaku? Aku serius..."

"Arrasso," ujar Luhan straktis bertepatan dengan meledaknya kembang api di atas kepala mereka membuat kedua insan manusia itu terpana saat memandangnya

"Cantik sekali,"

"Menurutku kau jauh lebih cantik," ungkap Sehun kemudian membuat Luhan membatu di posisinya.

Sehun kemudian mengenggam tangannya dan memaksa Luhan menatap padanya

"Kim Luhan, ku pikir aku jatuh cinta padamu," ungkap namja itu dan kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya pada Luhan.

Luhan mendapatkan ciuman pertamanya malam itu.

0-0-0

Setelah apa yang terjadi malam itu hidup Luhan jauh lebih tenang, tak ada yang pernah benar benar ingin menganggunya lagi karena takut pada Sehun, apalagi setelah namja pucat itu membuat pernyataan setelah pesta kembang api malam itu dan mengatakan bahwa tak ada yang boleh nenyakiti atau mendekati Luhan karena Luhan adalah miliknya. Dan siapapun yang berani melakukannya akan berutusan dengan namja itu.

Sehun mengatakannya dengan wajah menakutkan malam itu sehingga Luhan sendiri bergedik melihatnya namun tak dapat di pungkiri dia tersentuh akan perkataan Sehun malam itu.

Jadi, sejak hari itu tak ada lagi yang berani menanggunya atau sekedar berbicara miring tentangnya, walaupun sebenarnya Luhan sadar bahwa warga sekolah masih sering berbisik bisik di belakangnya, namun dia tak peduli.

Dia bahagia sekarang, Sehun ada disampingnya, dan namja itu akan melindunginya.

Berbicara tentang Sehun- "Hey! Jangan beragyeo terus, aku jadi ingin menciummu!"

Luhan kaget sampai matanya menbola. Demi Tuhan, ini tempat umum dan Sehun baru saja berbicara dengan suara lantang

"Yak! Pelankan bicaramu!"

Sehun tertawa menanggapinya

"Kau cantik sekali,"

-sejak mereka resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih namja yang dikira warga satu sekolahan adalah seorang iblis itu jadi semakin mesum, dan kata kata yang di keluarkannya jadi semakin frontal.

Dia bahkan tak peduli mereka sedang berada dimana atau bersama siapa dan berlaku seenaknya.

Mungkin inilah keangkuhan Oh Sehun yang sering dibicarakan orang. Mereka sedang berada di cafe dekat Apeundong sekarang merayakan seratus hari jadi mereka saat ini.

"Lu, ada pesta di rumah Suho hyung malam ini, kau datang kan?"

"Entahlah, maksudku dia teman temanmu Sehun"

"Temanku temanmu juga kan?" ujar Sehun kemudian mengenggam tangan Luhan membuat Luhan mau tak mau tersenyum.

0-0-0

Akhirnya Luhan memutuskan untuk datang ke pesta itu dengan dalih dia melakukanya demi Sehun sehingga disinilah Luhan berada sekarang-dalam sebuah ruang tamu yang secara ajaib telah beralih fungsi menjadi tempat pesta

"Hey cantik mau ikut denganku ke kolam?" Luhan terperanjat, bingung harus berkata apa.

Seorang namja bertubuh besar baru saja menyeringai padanya kemudian mendesaknya dengan tatapan mengintimidasi yang membuat Luhan mundur ke belakang sampai membentur meja. Dalam hati dia memanggil manggil Sehun berharap namja pucat itu akan muncul entah dari mana walupun dia tahu bahwa sesuatu semacam itu adalah hal yang konyol.

"Dia kekasihku!" Dan Sehun datang entah dari mana seperti yang di harapkannya

"Err Sehun..."

"Pergi kau dari sini!" Perintah Sehun dengan nada yang tak terbantahkan membuat namja tadi langsug melesat pergi.

"Kau tak apa apa Lu?"

Luhan mengangguk "Kau pastilah sangat mengerikan saat marah sampai namja itu langsung lari ketakutan saat kau mengancamnya"

Sehun tersenyum tipis menanggapinya "Tapi bagiku kau tidaklah mengerikan Hun, kau..." Luhan berhenti saat melihat Sehun mengangkat alisnya "kau malaikat pelindungku,"

Sehun tertawa mendengarnya.

"Mau pergi ke suatu tempat?" Ucap Sehun

"Kemana?"

"Yang jelas ke tempat yang indah" jawab Sehun

"Baiklah,"

0-0-0

"Kenapa kau mengajakku ke sini? Lagipula ini kamar siapa?" tanya Luhan keheranan seraya memandang berkeliling memperhatian setiap ornamen yang di miliki kamar ini

"Kau bisa melihat bintang dari sini" ujar Sehun menoleh pada Luhan kemudian mengerling pada teleskop yang terletak du sudut kamar "Aku tahu kau suka menpelajari rasi bintang,"

Luhan tersenyum mendengarnya. Dia menyukai bagaimana Sehun mengenal dirinya, walaupun dia hampir tak mengetahui apapun tentang namja yang menjadi kekasihnya itu. Entahlah, mungkin karena dia tak pernah benar benar membiarkan seseorang masuk ke dalam hidupnya sebelumnya dan sekarang dia memiliki Sehun.

"Baiklah, namun ruangan ini milik siapa?"

"Aku sering tidur disini saat menginap di rumah ini, bahkan aku lah yang menbeli teleskop itu,"

"Benarkah?" Kata Luhan menelengkan kepalanya tanpa sengaja.

Sehun mengangguk seraya tersenyum "ya, namun bukan untuk itu kita kesini malam ini..."

"Maksud mu-"

Dan sebelum Luhan dapat menyelesaikan kalimatnya enyah bagaimana dia telah terhimpit ke tembok dengan Sehun yang berjarak tidak lebih dari sepuluh centimeter darinya sampai dia bahkan bisa merasakan hembusan namja itu yang memburu.

"S-sehun?"

"Kau tahu Lu, kau indah sekali, aku tak kenapa orang orang tak ada yang mau mendekatimu,"

"Aku-"

Sehun membelai wajahnya "Kau percaya padaku kan?"Luhan terdiam sebelum akhirnya mengagguk pelan. Dan malam itu menjadi saksi bahwa mereka menyatu dalam api gairah yang membara...

0-0-0

Seminggu telah belalu sejak kejadian malam itu dan Luhan sama sekali belum melihat sehun sejak pagi harinya setelah mereka bercinta, awalnya namja rusa itu mengira mungkin saja Sehun sibuk karena pemuda itu sebenarnya juga sudah pernah mengatakan hal itu padanya sebelumnya, namum setelah tiga hari berlalu dan namja itu masih belum juga memberinya kabar Luhan mulai curiga, apalagi setelah dia tak sengaja mendengar kabar miring yang beredar diantara warga sekolah.

Jadi, inilah yang dia lakukan sekarang, berjalan sendirian ke atap sekolah dan berharap dapat menemui Sehun disana.

Luhan menghela nafas seiring dengan perasaannya yang semakin tidak karuan dan mendorong pintu yang memghubungkannya dengan atap itu.

Hal pertama yang dilihatnya saat itu memanglah Sehun yang sedang sedang menghisap sebatang rokok sambil menghadapnya. Mata mereka bertemu dan Luhan sudah benar benar ingin membuka mulutnya ketika Sehun mendahuluinya

"Akhirnya kau mencariku juga Luhan," ujar sehun kemudian menyeringai membuat perasan Luhan semakin tidak enak. Jantungnya berdebar keras-dia ketakutan, dan juga was was.

"-aku sudah seminggu ini menunggumu untuk melakulannya"

"Sehun...," Luhan mencicit, Sehun yang ada didapannya sekarang ini bukanlah Sehun yang biasanya selalu ada di sampingnya, Sehun ini mengerikan, dan rasanya dapat langsung membunuh seseorang hanya dengan menatapnya saja, dan Luhan tidak suka itu.

"Agar aku bisa memutuskanmu," ucap Sehun kemudian dengan nada datar yang terdengar sedikit picik.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Tidakkah kau mengerti? Rumor itu benar, aku hanya mempermainkanmu Luhan,"

Luhan merasa bahwa kenyataan itu menohoknya dengan sangat keras membuatnya bahkan tak bisa menggerakan mulutnya

"Tapi bagaimanapun, ku rasa aku harus berterima kasih padamu karena berkat kau alu memenangkan taruhan ini Luhan dan juga, terima kasih karena kau telah menghangatkan ranjangku minggu lalu," ujar Sehun. Dia berjalan mendekat kemudian berhenti tepat didepan Luhan dan dengan kasar mencengkram dagunya "Kau berhayal terlalu tinggi bisa membuatku jatuh cinta padamu Luhan, aku tak mungkin mrncintaimu,"

"Tapi-"

"-Apa? Kau terlalu naif dan mudah dibohongi, aku bukan malaikat, aku iblias nya," Sehun kemudian tertawa membuat air mata tanpa sadar mengalir dari kedua mata Luhan.

Sehun -yang selama ini selalu tersenyum padanya, yang berkata kata lembut padanya, yang dengan bodohnya dia percayai mencintainya-hanya mempermainkannya, memanfaatkan tubuhnya, dan sekarang menertawaknanya.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini? Aku salah apa padamu?!"

"Bukan salahmu," kata Sehun datar "hanya saja aku ingin melakukannya"

Dia tak pernah mempercayakan hidupnya pada orang lain, dan saat dia melakukanya orang itu malah hanya memanfaatkannya, dan parahnya lagi dia juga mempercayakan hatinya pada orang yang sama sehingga ketika sekarang saat Sehun menertawakannya dan berjalan menjauh darinya hatinya juga ikut hancur.

 **Masa sekarang**

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau Dad pulang terlalu lama, atau aku akan merajuk selama seminggu penuh!"

Luhan tertawa mendengar penuturan Chris yang sudah pasti dilontarkanya dengan wajah cemberut yang mengemaskan seperti biasanya.

Membuat Luhan heran sendiri kenapa bocah itu ingin di anggap dewasa padahal kelakuannya kadang kadang masih seperti anak balita.

"Iya iya, dad tidak akan lama kok, hanya melihat lihat sebentar lalu dad akan langsung pulang oke?"

"Janji?"

"Iya,"

"Baiklah,"

Luhan tersenyum ketika memasukan ponselnya ke dalam saku jasnya beberapa detik kemudian sampai tanpa sadar dia menabrak seseorang.

"Maaf-"kata Luhan namun terputus begitu saja.

"Luhan," Luhan mengenali suara itu...

0-0-0


	3. Chapter 2-How Are You

**A/N: Wah seneng banget deh respon buat fic ini positif, nggak nyangka banget banyak yang suka padahal aku bikinnya cuma ngasal aja. Fic ini nggak bakalan panjang panjang. Mungkin 6-7 chapter tamat. Oh iya, aku bikin akun Instagram baru khusus buat kegaiatan tulis menulis aku di FFn, yang mau follow uname nya** _ **hunhan_fever_**_ **aku bakalan ngasih tau update Fic Fic aku disana juga, dan buat yang mau tanya tanya juga bisa, soalnya kalau di PM akan Cuma bisa buat yang punya akun FFn aja, sementara kalo pake akun itu aku juga bisa ngerespone pertanyaan dari reader reader yang nggak pake akun FFn**

 **Udah itu aja cuap cuap nya. Btw aku aku seneng banget akhirnya Sehun kemarin dah pulang dari jepang, apa dia ketemu Luhan nggak ya? Hahaha**

 **HUNHAN FEVER PRESENT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **520: Wo Ai Ni**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2 : How are you?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

Sehun benar benar tak pernah menyangka bahwa dia akan bisa bertemu dengan Luhan lagi, terlebih lagi di sini, di bekas sekolah mereka dimana dia telah meninggalkan bekas luka yang mendalam bagi namja itu.

Sehun tahu Luhan terluka pada hari-dimana dia meninggalkan namja rusa- itu, dia dapat melihatnya dengan jelas dimata Luhan saat itu.

Pada awalnya dia senang karena berhasil memenangkan taruhan dan mrmbuktikan pada sepupu menyebalkanya -Kim JongIn- bahwa pesonanya tidak main main, namun kemudian ketika dia melihat tatapan terluka Luhan dan air mata yang jatuh di pipinya, untuk satu alasan dia ingin menghapusnya dan meminta maaf.

Bahkan setelah seminggu berlalu, dia terus terusan melihat wajah terluka Luhan hari itu didalam kepalanya, membuat dadanya sesak oleh rasa bersalah dan dia mulai merasa susah bahkan hanya untuk bernafas. Pada akhirnya di pengujung minggu itu ketika dia berbaring di kamarnya yang mewah dia menyadari satu hal, bahwa mungkin dia telah terjebak di dalam permainanya sendiri, dalam senyum manis dan kelembutan pria itu, dia jatuh cinta untuk yang sesungguhnya pada Luhan dan dia menyesal telah menghancurkan semuannya.

Hari itu juga dia menyambar kunci mobil-baru-nya dan berkendara rumah sepupunya dan mengembalikan kunci itu pada pemiliknya yang sah.

Sehun masih ingat bagaimana Kai yang saat itu tengah bermain game di kamarmya keheranan memandangnya dan bertanya ada apa.

"Aku kalah, aku jatuh cinta padanya," kira kira seperti itulah apa yang Sehun katakan pada sepupunya saat itu sebelum akhirnya pergi dari sana.

Besoknya Sehun berangkat ke sekolah pagi pagi sekali agar dapat menemui Luhan untuk menjelaskan semuanya dan meminta maaf, namun bahkan ketika dia menunggu sampai bel pulang berbunyi Luhan tak juga menampakan batang hidungnya walaupun dia telah menunggunya didepan gerbang. dia melakukanya selama hampir tiga hari sampai kemudian salah satu siswa akhinya memberi tahunya dengan agak gemetaran bahwa Luhan tak pernah masuk sekolah lagi sejak hari itu dan tak ada yang benar benar tahu dia ada dimana.

Sehun berusaha mencari Luhannya, bahkan dengan menggunakan relasi ayahnya, padahal dia tak pernah sudi melakukan hal itu sebelumnya, namun Luhan bagai hilang ditelan bumi, dan dia sama sekali tak memiliki petunjuk tentang keberadaan namja rusa itu.

Saat itulah Sehun sadar, bahwa mungkin semua telah terlambat, bahwa penyesalan itu pasti akan selalu menghantuinya sampai kapanpun.

Dan benar saja, bahkan setelah delapan belas tahun berlalu dia masih terus merasa bersalah terhadap namja itu, tak peduli seberapa keras dia belajar dan mencoba untuk menjadi sibuk -sehinggap pada akhirnnya dipercaya untuk memegang kekuasaan di kerajan bisnis keluarganya di usia yang sangat muda-sembilan belas tahun- Luhan masih terus menghantuinya kemanapun dia pergi.

Makanya Sehun benar benar tidak menyangka bahwa akan bisa melihat Luhan lagi terlebih di acara reuni ini setelah delapan belas tahun berlalu.

Luhan tak banyak berubah, bahkan di usianya yang ke tiga puluh lima ini dia hampir masih bisa disangka anak sma jika dipasangkan seragam, dan fakta itu entah mengapa membuat sehun tersenyum.

Luhan juga sepertinya sama terkejutnya dengan dirinya sehingga sepertinya sudah benar benar akan kabur untuk sepersekian detik namun kemudian berubah fikiran di saat terakhir.

"Apa kabarmu Sehun?" Ujar Luhan dengan gaya resmi kemudian tersenyum padanya dan mengulurkan tangannya.

Sehun terpaku, sepertinya hanya fisiknya saja yang tidak berubah banyak, karena kenyataanya seluruh sikap Luhan berubah, dia tak akan bisa berbicara setenang dan se-tidak ber-emosi ini dulu, Luhan yang sehun kenal adalah namja yang tertutup, tapi bagaimanapun selalu periang dan meletup letup jika telah nyaman bersama seseorang.

"Baik, kau?" Sehun menjadi kikuk ketika menghadapinya, walaupun dia dapat menutupinya dengan baik.

"Aku baik baik saja, " Namja itu tersenyum, namun Sehun seolah merasa bahwa ada suatu belati yang menyayat di hatinya saat melihat senyum itu.

"Err... jadi, bagaimana pekerjaanmu sekarang?" tanya Sehun

"Well, aku bekerja di rumah sakit sekarang,"

"Dokter?"

"Ya,"

"Itu bagus, setidaknya kau tidak harus berhadapan dengan berkas berkas sepanjang hari,"

Luhan kembali tersenyum, namun Sehun tahu bahwa namja itu tidak lah benar benar melakukannya.

Terjadi keheningan diantara mereka untuk beberapa saat.

"Luhan," panggil Sehun akhirnya "Aku-"

"Kurasa aku harus pulang Sehun!" Tegas Luhan tiba tiba dan terkesan buru buru kemudian segera melesat dari sana tanpa memberi Sehun kesempatan sama sekali untuk mencegahnya.

0-0-0

Luhan sampai di apartemen barunya sekitar setengah jam kemudian dan kemudian langsung masuk buru buru ke kamarnya dan menutupi dirinya sendiri dengan selimut membuat Chris yang saat itu tengah menonton televisi keheranan sendiri.

"Dad," Chris mengetuk pintu kamarnya kira kira lima menit kemudian membuat Luhan menahan nafasnya "Dad kenapa?"

"Er... itu, Dad tiba tiba sakit perut," jawab Luhan asal saja "Dad pikir dad ingin berbaring sebentar,"

Chris mengerutkan dahinya agak tak percaya namun memilih untuk tak bertanya lebih lanjut "itukah kenapa Dad pulang cepat?"

"Ya,"

Luhan tentu saja tak mungkin memberitahukan yang sebenarnya pada Chris-berniatpun tidak- jadi satu satumya hal yang bisa dia lakukan hanyalah mengatakan kebohongan.

Dia meraba dadanya, dan menutup mata karena merasakan debaran itu masih ada di sana, bahkan setelah setengah jam berlalu.

Dalam hati Luhan tertawa gentir, tentu saja setengah jam bukanlah apa apa, bukankah selama delapan belas tahun belakangan ini diam diam dia menantikan saat ini, saat dimana dia dapat bertemu kembali dengan pria itu.

Panggil saja dia munafik, tapi jujur saja di dalam lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam dia masih belum bisa melupakan Sehun-dia masih mengharapkan bahwa pria itu akan sadar dan minta maaf padanya kemudian mengatakan bahwa masih mencintainya, hal itulah yang menahannya untuk berhubungan dengan pria atau wanita lain selama ini, tak peduli betapa menawannya mereka.

Luhan masih akan tetap melihat bayang bayang wajah Sehun, walaupun pria itu telah menyakitinya, mengatakan hal hal kejam padanya...

Bodoh, ya bukankah cinta itu memang bodoh?

Luhan menyibakan selimutnya ketika melihat ponselnya berdering

"Baba?" Kata Luhan ketika menempelkan ponsel itu ketelinganya.

"Kau baik baik saja Lu? Chris bilang kau sakit perut,"

"Anak itu... aku baik baik saja baba, lagipula aku ini dokter, aku tahu bagaimana mengurus diriku sendiri," kata Luhan memutar bola matanya namun kemudian tersenyum juga pada akhirnya "baba tidak usah khawatir, aku bukan anak kecil,"

"Ya, aku tahu, tapi kau tahu aku pasti akan selalu merasa wajib melindungimu, seperti yang selalu kau lakukan pada Chris, terlebih lagi karena aku telah melewatkan begitu banyak,"

"Baba,"

"Bagaimana disana?"

"Lumayan, aku baru saja dari acara reuni SMA ku dan besok mungkin akan langsung memantau rumah sakit,"

"Kau memang anak ku, namun bagaimanapun aku masih lebih suka kau tinggal di rumah, kau tidak harus mengeceknya sendiri kan?"

Luhan menghela nafas "aku rindu eomma baba,"

Ayahnya terdiam seketika membuat Luhan jadi merasa bersalah juga karena telah mengatakan hal itu.

Selanjutnya yang terjadi adalah ayahnya langsung mencari alasan untuk mengakhiri panggilan itu, dan Luhan tidak mencegahnya.

 **Flashback**

Luhan bertemu kembali dengan ayahnya tepat di hari Sehun meninggalkannya, dia masih mengingatnya dengan jelas bagaimana sebuah mobil mewah terpakir di depan rumahnya yang sederhana hari itu dengan seorang pria dewasa tampan yang duduk di terasnya menggunakan setelan resmi.

Pria itu mengenalkan dirinya sebagai Tan Hangeng, seorang dokter merangkap kepala rumah sakit ternama di Baejing yang kemudian mengaku sebagai ayah biologis Luhan.

Luhan tentu saja kaget dan tak percaya saat itu -selama tujuh belas tahun eksistensinya di dunia ini dia tidak pernah sekalipun bermimpi memiliki seorang ayah, dia sudah nyaman dengan kehidupan sederhananya bersama ibunya, dan dia tidak membutuhkan orang lain.

Heechul adalah ibu merangkap ayah yang sempurna baginya terlepas dari bagaimana dia mencari uang untuk menafkahi kehidupan mereka, dan Luhan menyayangi ibunya dengan sepenuh hati sehingga ketika ibunya menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya ketika dia berusia lima belas tahun Luhan berjanji untuk hidup mandiri dan mencukupi kehidupanya dengan hasil jerit payahnya sendiri tanpa mau mencari tahu siapa yang seharusnya bertanggung jawab untuk hidupnya.

Namun kemudian Hangeng berlutut dihadapanya dan menangis sambil mengatakan bahwa dia menyesal dan betapa dia sangat mencintai Heechul membuat Luhan membeku ditempatnya tak tahu jarus berkata apa.

Pada akhirnya satu satunya hal yang Luhan lakukan adalah mempersilahkan pria itu masuk ke rumahnya yang kecil dan membuatkan minum untuknya, menunggu pria itu menjelaskan lebih lanjut tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Luhan bersyukur karena Hangeng menjelaskan semuanya tanpa ada yang ditutup tutupi, dia menjelaskan tentang pertemuanya dengan Heechul yang pertama di pabrik milik keluarga Hangeng, bagaimana mereka jatuh cinta, bagaimana hubungan mereka ditentang oleh keluarga besar Hangeng, tentang kegilaan mereka sehingga Heechul mengandung Luhan, dan bagaimana bencana yang sesungguhnya terjadi...

Bagaimana keluarga Hangeng membuat kesalahpahaman diantara mereka sehingga membuat Heechul meninggalkan Baejing dan Hangeng menikah dengan orang lain.

Luhan meneteskan air matanya saat itu, tak pernah menyangka bahwa ibunya ternyata telah melalui begitu banyak hal.

"Tapi eomma tidak pernah mengatakan satu hal pun padaku," ucap Luhan lirih

"Itu karena dia menyayangimu, Luhan, dia tak ingin kau terluka,"

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak pernah mencari kami selama ini? Kau tahu bagaimana eomma mencukupi kehidupan kami? Dengan cara apa dia mencari nafkah?"

"Aku tahu, tapi aku tak pernah berani untuk mengusik kehidupan kalian, untuk sekali lagi melibatkannya dalam urusan keluargaku yang rumit. Aku tidak ingin mereka menyakitinya lagi dan juga kau,""Makanya aku meninggu sampai aku memiliki cukup kekuasaan untuk menghambat mereka, tapi ibumu telah lebih dulu meninggal,"

"Percayalah Luhan, baba sangat mencintaimu dan eomma mu, baba minta maaf"

Pada akhirnya Luhan luluh juga ketika melihat sorot mata pria yang ternyata ayahnya itu, entah bagaimana dia yakin bahwa pria itu mengatakan kebenaran sehingga ketika ayahnya mengajaknya untuk tinggal bersamanya di China Luhan tidak menolak -Toh kehidupanya di Seoul juga tidak terlalu baik -bukankah dia baru saja dicampakkan oleh orang yang selama beberapa bulan terakhir ini dianggapnya mencintainya?- dan mereka berangkat ke bandara keesokan paginya.

 **Flashback off**

Chris menoleh begitu mendengar pintu kamar Luhan terbuka dan namja itu menyembul di baliknya "ku pikir dad benar benar tidur," komentarnya

"Kau menghububungi kakekmu?" Tanya Luhan setengah sebal memgangkat alisnya ketika memeriksa nasi didalam rice cooker

"Habis mau bagaimana, dad pulang aneh sih, aku kan jadi khawatir," Chris mengangkat bahu sambil mengelembungkan pipinya.

Luhan mendengus, Chris memang anaknya, bukan hanya wajah mereka yang sama namun beberapa sikap dan tingkah laku mereka juga hampir sama saja. Seperti contohnya saja Luhan tak pernah menyukai brokoli, dan Chris juga, Luhan juga takut gelap, begitu juga Chris.

Walaupun, harus Luhan akui bahwa dalam beberapa hal anak itu bisa bersikap jauh lebih dewasa darinya, namun secara keseluruhan mereka sama saja.

"Nah, makanlah," kata Luhan menyodorkan nasi dan lauk pauk kedepan anak nya itu "Dad harus ke rumah sakit besok, tapi janji setelah itu kita jalan jalan"

"Benarkah?" Mata remaja laki laki itu berbinar

Luhan memutar bola matanya "sebenarnya umurmu berapa sih, bukankah seharusnya anak anak seusia mu sudah berkencan?"

"Aku hanya ingin menghabiskan quality time ku dengan Dad, memang salah, lagipula hatiku hanya untuk Haowen hyung Dad,"

Luhan menyentil ujung hidung putranya "Terkadang aku merasa bahwa kau seharusnya lahir sebagai perempuan Ziyu,"

"Dad! Aku manly tahu,"

"Ya, benar."

"Seharusnya Dad yang berkencan, dad membutuhkan istri baru, dan aku akan dengan senang hati menerima ibu baru,"

Air muka Luhan langsung berubah, dia tak mempersiap kan diri untuk di serang Chris seperti ini sehingga kata kata itu membuatnya terdiam.

"Ku perhatikan selama ini Dad tidak pernah berkencan, dad selalu sibuk mengurusku dan Baba, aku tak ap-"

"-Ziyu!" Luhan akhirnya tanpa sengaja membentak Chris "Aku mau pembicaraan ini berakhir!

"D-dad?" Ziyu kebingungan

"Sudah habiskan saja makananmu!" Serunya.

 _Yang tidak kau tahu nak, aku lah ibumu, yang telah melahirkanmu_ mungkin memang terdengar aneh, namun itulah kenyataanya.

Pernah mendengar istilah male pragnent? Well, Luhan adalah salah satunya -itulah kenapa wajahnya cendrung terlihat cantik selama ini, karena hormon faminime yang ada di dalam dirinya lebih dominan walaupun dia terlahir sebagai seorang pria.

Luhan baru mengetahui hal ini ketika dia telah tinggal di Baejing selama hampir lima bulan, awalnya dia mengira bahwa dia menderita penyakit aneh karena selalu cendrung ingin makan yang aneh aneh, dan selalu muntah muntah di pagi hari, tapi kemudian ketika ayahnya memaksanya untuk memperiksakan keadaanya kerumah sakit Luhan hampir saja pingsan, ketika mengetahui bahwa dia ternyata telah hamil empat bulan lebih.

Luhan linglung, takut juga, namun di balik itu semua tak dapat dipungkiri, bahwa dia merasa bahagia, dia telah menyayangi anak itu, dan tak akan pernah membiarkan siapapun menyakitinya, sambil mengelus bayi yang ada di perutnya waktu itu dia berjanji bahwa akan selalu menjaganya, dan mencintainya... dan mendedikasikan hidupnya hanya untuk anak itu.

Ketika dia memberitahukan ayahnya-Hangeng, laki laki itu juga sama shook nya dengannya, namun untunglah ayahnya itu bukanlah orang yang berfikiran sempit sehingga walaupun dalam keadaan bingung dan terguncang pria itu mengurus persoalan pemindahan Luhan dari sekolah formal menjadi home schooling -tentu saja mustahil bagi Luhan untuk terus bersekolah secara normal dalam keadaan hamil.

Hangeng juga tak pernah menanyakan perihal ayah dari bayi yang di kandung oleh anak nya itu, dan hanya fokus pada kondisi Luhan dan bayinya, sehingga berkat jasa ayahnya Luhan berhasil melahirkan Ziyu pada 1 Desember tahun itu dengan selamat.

Luhan tengah tersenyum memangku ziyu dipelukannya di ranjang rumah sakit ketika ayahnya pertama kali membahas perihal ayah dari cucunya itu, dan Luhan masih ingat dengan jelas apa jawabanya hari itu "Dia adalah orang yang kucintai Baba, akan ku beritahukan kalau aku sudah siap,"

"Lalu bagaimana anak ini akan mengenalmu Lu?"

"Aku adalah ayahnya bukan ibunya, hanya itulah yang harus dia tahu" jawab Luhan tegas " nak, mulai sekarang Dad akan menjagamu," tambahnya hari itu menatap ziyu dalam dekapannya.

0-0-0

 **TBC**


	4. Chapter 3-I'm Sorry

**A/N : Oke, pertama aku seneng banget bahwa banyak yang ngeapresiasi chapter 2, aku nggak bisa ngebalesin review lewat PM kayak yang biasa kulakukan di FanFic All I Want is You, karena well, jujur aku nggak punya banyak waktu karena mau UN, april besok (Redernim, doain aku lulus dan masuk PTN yang aku mau ya** **) jadi aku bakalan ngejawab pertanyaan yang palin sering ditanyaan di kolom review disini aja.**

 _ **Chris dan Ziyu itu orang yang sama**_ **. Kalo ada yang bingung sebenernya anak Luhan itu namanya Chris atau Ziyu maka aku tegaskan sekarang bahwa Chris itu adalah nama Inggris nya Ziyu, kalo di China Ziyu itu bernama Tan Ziyu (mengikuti marga kakeknya) dan di korea namanya Kim Ziyu-yang mana adalah nama yang selalu dia pake selama tujuh belas tahun, dan sekaligus nama yang tertulis di akte kelahirnya (ngikutin marga Luhan yang dalam Fic ini aku bikin sebagai** _ **Kim Luhan**_ **) maka nama internasionalnya –nama inggrisnya- adalah Chris Kim. Nama ini nggak terlalu terpakai, namun Luhan kadang kadang manggil Ziyu dengan nama ini, dan bukan Cuma dia, Hangeng dan Yesung juga terkadang manggil Ziyu dengan nama ini.**

 **Buat yang nanya sebenernya Ziyu itu anak siapa, tentu aja dia** _ **anak Sehun**_ **. Aku nggak bakalan mau bikin Luhan punya anak dari laki laki lain selain Sehun, entahlah kupikir aku nggak bakalan rela kalo kayak gitu. Dan satu lagi, bagi yang memepertanyakan status Haowen di Fic ini, aku mau bilang kalo** _ **Haowen dan Ziyu itu nggak terikat dalam hubungan darah**_ **. Mereka bukan kakak dan adik, lebih tepatnya Haowen itu adalah anak tetangga Luhan di Beijing, yang mukanya selalu mengingatkan Luhan pada Sehun, dan Ziyu begitu nurut sama dia –Haowen- bahkan Ziyu sempat nggambek selama satu minggu sebelum akhirnya setuju buat pindah ke Seoul karena nggak mau pisah sama Haowen.**

 **(HARAP DI BACA)**

Luhan sedang berkeliling rumah sakit untuk memantau keadaan secara keseluruhan sampai matanya tanpa sengaja menangkap sosok familiar terbaring lemah diatas ranjang dorong masuk melewati pintu depan di giring oleh beberapa perawat.

Itu... Sehun kah?

Tentu saja itu Sehun-bahkan sekilas saja Luhan tahu kalau itu adalah Sehun-dan kakinya langsung melangkah begitu saja mengikuti rombongan itu menuju ICU tanpa bisa dia cegah.

Jantungnya berdetak keras sampai dia merasa semua orang dapat mendengarnya dan dia cemas bukan main, bagaimana kalau Sehun terjangkit penyakit yang parah?

Sehingga ketika perawat itu memindahkan Sehun ke atas matras ICU Luhan bergeming membuat Dokter jaga ICU saat itu keheranan melihatnya.

"Dokter Kim? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Dokter itu

Luhan terdiam, benar juga kenapa dia peduli? Bukankah dia dan Sehun bukanlah apa apa? Namun ketika dia memikirkannya dadanya terasa sakit, dia tak akan bisa tenang tanpa melakukan sesuatu tentang namja itu.

"Hyung," kata Luhan pelan sengaja meninggalkan formalitasnya berharap Yesung mengerti ini sangat berarti untuknya "biar aku saja yang menanganinya," itu bukan permintaan, dan Yesung tahu itu.

"Kau mengenalnya Lu?"

"Yesung hyung! Kumohon,"

 **HUNHAN FEVER PRESENT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **520: Wo Ai Ni**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3 :I'm Sorry**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

Sehun merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan badanya sejak bangun tidur tadi pagi, awalnya dia kira dia hanya kelelahan akibat terlalu memforsir tenaganya selama tiga hari belakangan ini membuat istri sepupunya yang sudah di anggapnya sebagai kakak sendiri marah marah -ya, Sehun memang memaksakan tubuhnya selama tiga hari ini untuk bekerja -karena hanya itulah satu satunya cara agar dia tidak selalu teringat pada pertemuannya dengan Luhan tiga hari yang lalu- namun dia juga tak pernah menyangka bahwa hal itu akan menurunkan daya tahan tubuhnya sampai segitunya, membuatnya sampai limbung di kator dan terpaksa harus dibawa kerumah sakit.

Hal pertama yang dia lihat ketika sadar adalah langit langit putih rumah sakit dan selang cairan infus yang terpasang di lengannya sehingga tak membutuhkan waktu lama baginya untuk membaca keadaan. Dia sendiri di dalam ruangan itu, tapi kemudian segera setelah menyadari bahwa ada tombol kecil di samping yempat tidurnya untuk memanggil Dokter, dia menekannya.

Sehun tengah berusaha menghilangkan rasa pusing di kepalanya ketika kemudian pintu terbuka dan seseorang yang tak pernah dia duga akan bisa kembali dia jumpai muncul di baliknya sedikit terengah engah.

Luhan, dengan stetoskop dan seragam dokternya melangkah mendekatinya.

"Luhan? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Anda terkena anemia Tuan Oh" Jawab Luhan dengan bahasa formal cepat, seakan menegaskan bahwa dia hanya sedang berusaha profesional disini

Sehin terteigun "Anda tidak usah khawatir, setelah infus itu habis anda sudah bisa pulang, saya akan meresepkan obat tambah darah, dan saya sarankan agar anda istirahat dan mengkonsumsi makanan yang kaya akan zat besi untuk mempercepat pemulihan"

Luhan terkesan seakan akan ingin cepat cepat menjauh dari Sehun.

"Lu, aku-"

"Kalau tidak ada yang ingin anda tanyakan Tuan, saya permisi dulu,"

"Luhan!" Panggil Sehun frustrasi saat melihat Luhan benar benar pergi dan reflek menarik tangan namja rusa itu

"Apa?!" Luhan hampir saja berteriak histeris saat merasakan kulit Sehun yang dingin dikulitnya.

Tidak, jangan lagi!

Dia takut -dulu dia bertekuk lutut di hadapan pria ini dan rela memberikan apapun untuknya- takut seandainya dia kembali jatuh kedalam lubang yang sama karena sentuhan kecil ini.

"Tidak bisakah kau bicara padaku bukan sebagai orang asing? Atau pasien mu? Tidak bisakah kau bicara padaku sebagai kau dan aku Luhan?

"Tidak!" Kata Luhan berusaha melepaskan tangan Sehun dari tangannya namun tidak cukup kuat "lepas,"

"Maafkan aku," ucap Sehun lirih seraya menunduk menatap selimutnya "atas semua perbuatanku, dan apapun yang harus kau hadapi setelahnya aku minta maaf, aku tahu aku telah bersikap brengsek padamu Lu, dan aku menyesal,"

Luhan tertegun, untuk satu detik dia hampir saja memaafkan Sehun dan kemudian menghambur memeluknya, namun kemudian dia teringat siapa Sehun dan apa saja yang bisa di perbuat lelaki itu.

Dia tidak ingin disakiti lagi, bagaimana kalau ternyata Sehun hanya mengolok oloknya seperti waktu itu? Bagaimana kalau dia hanya mempermainkan Luhan lagi?

"Aku telah memaafkanmu," kata Luhan pelan "tapi untuk kembali menjadi temanmu atau sesuatu seperti itu aku tidak bisa, ku harap kau mengerti,"

Dan kemudian dia berjalan cepat meninggalkan Sehun sendirian.

0-0-0

Baiklah, Sehun bukanlah orang yang semudah itu menyerah! Tidak mungkin dia berhasil menaikan keutungan perusahaannya secaras berkala setiap tahunnya kalau dia tidak sangat gigih.

Jadi, setelah percakapan mereka hari itu di ruang inap rumah sakit Sehun langsung menemui sepupunya begitu diperbolehkan pulang dan menceritakan semuanya

"Maksudmu, lelaki ini-Luhan, adalah Luhan yang sama dengan Luhan yang dulu pernah kau kencani demi taruhan denganku Hun?" Kata Kai hari itu

"Ya, kenapa kau terus mengulang ngulang hal yang sudah jelas Kkamjong!" Ujar Sehun jengkel juga.

"Dan kau bilang kau jatuh cinta padanya?"

Sehun mendengus "aku mencintainya, dan tak pernah berhasil melupakanya! Jadi bisakah kau memberitahuku apa yang harus ku lakukan sekarang? karena dia sepertinya menjaga jarak setiap bersamaku,"

"Kau bilang dia pernah mencintaimu juga kan?" Sehun mengangguk "kalau begitu dekati dia lagi, aku yakin dia akan luluh kalau melihat usaha mu,"

"Benarkah?"

"Kau sepupuku, kadang kadang percayalah padaku, bagaimanapun aku sudah berlangkah langkah lebih maju daripada kau dalam urusan ini"

Jadi seperti kata Kai hari itu disinilah Sehun sekarang, kembali ke rumah sakit yang sama dan mencari Luhan.

Setelah bertanya pada resepsionis di lobi rumah sakit akhirnya Sehun berhasil mengetahui ruangan Luhan, dan agak kaget juga saat mengetahui bahwa ternya Luhan lah yang menjabat sebagai Direktur utama.

Bagaimana namja itu melakukannya? Apakah dia bekerja mati matian?

Luhan sepertinya cukup kaget mendapati kedatangan Sehun sehingga bahkan walaupun dia telah mencoba menutupinya dia masih terlihat gelagapan saat Sehun melangkah masuk begitu saja kedalam ruanganya dan mendudukan dirinya di kursi tamu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Sehun?" cukup kaget untuk melupakan formalitasnya.

Sehun diam diam tersenyum "Hanya ingin berkunjung, kunjungan dari teman satu angkatan, tidak boleh?"

"Bukanka sudah ku bilang aku-"

"-tidak mau menjadi temanku, ya aku tahu," ujar Sehun ringan menyamankan duduknya.

Luhan menghela nafas, heran dengan sikap -dan bagaimana cara menganggapi- Sehun kali ini.

"Kau membangun RS ini Lu?"

Luhan bergeming.

"Luhan, jawab aku!"

"Emm," sejak kapan Sehun menjadi kekanakan begini?

Akhirnya karena sepertinya namja itu sama sekali tidak menunjukan indikasi akan pergi Luhan memilih untuk kembali melanjutkan pekerjaanya dan mencoba tidak mengacuhkan apapun yang dikatakan Sehun walaupun sepertinya itu tidak terlalu berhasil.

Magis namun keberadaan namja itu terus saja mengambil alih fokusnya dari tadi, membuat tangannya tak berhenti gemetar dan dia hampir saja menandatangani surat yang akan membuatnya mengalami kerugian jikalau saja dia tidak menyadarinya di detik detik terakhir.

Luhan menghela nafas. Keadaan tak akan menjadi jauh lebih baik jika dia tetap bertahan diruangan ini bersama Sehun dan kalau memang Sehun tak ingin pergi lebih baik dia yang menjauh "Baiklah, kalau kau masih mau disini terserah, tapi aku ada rapat dengan staf rumah sakit," kata Luhan merapikan barang barangnya.

Bohong! Tentu saja semua itu adalah kebohongan, dia tak memiliki rapat apapun, namun jika dia tetap betada didalam ruangan ini bersama Sehun lebih lama Luhan tak yakin bahwa dia masih bisa melakukan segala sesuatunya dengan benar.

Dan lebih buruk, dia tak yakin dapat mempertahankan topeng yang dipakainya saat ini lebih lama -berpura pura tegar padahal hatinya menjerit jerit memanggil manggil Sehun dari tadi- lagi.

Sehun pernah melukainya, dan tak menutup kemungkinan namja itu akan melakukannya lagi -ingatkan Luhan bahwa dulu Sehun menjeratnya dengan segala tutur kata, sopan santun, dan kenyamanan yang dia tawarkan sehingga membuat Luhan sama sekali tak dapat menolak namun kemudian ketika dia telah menpercayai namja itu sepenuhnya dia mematahkan semuannya.

Sehun langsung bangkit dari posisi duduknya ketika mendengar perkataan Luhan "Tunggu!" Katanya

Luhan menaikan alisnya "Sehun, kumohon ada hal lain yang harus kuurus juga"

"Bolehkah aku memelukmu sebentar saja?" Awalnya Sehun ingin menghentikan Luhan namun kemudian ketika dia memikirkannya lagi tentu saja dia tidak mungkin melakukan itu, bagaimanapun Luhan punya tanggung jawab yang besar pada rumah sakit ini. Lalu kemudian kata kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulutnya tanpa bisa dia cegah.

Luhan terdiam dan sebelum dia dapat mengatakan apapun Sehun telah mendekapnya dengan sangat erat.

Pelukan itu sangat hangat dan nyaman sehingga mampu membuat Luhan terbuai dan melupakan segala akal sehatnya. Ini Sehunnya, Sehun yang pernah mengatakan bahwa dia mencintainya, Sehun yang selalu menatapnya dengan tatapan lembut dan berbicara penuh kasih sayang padanya, ini Sehunnya! Dan pelukan ini menyadarkan Luhan akan satu hal, bahwa selama ini ada rindu yang begitu besar yang ditahannya dalam dalam jauh dilubuk hatinya untuk Sehun, dan dia baru menyadarinya sekarang.

Dia mejamkan matanya dan meresapi seluruh aroma yang menguar dari tubuh maskulin Sehunnya. Ya Sehunnya, Sehun yang mengulurkan tangan persahabatan padanya, Sehun yang selalu ada untuknya, Sehun yang selalu melindunginya sekaligus Sehun yang telah melukainya...

Mata Luhan terbuka dan akal sehatnya kembali. Tidak! Dia tidak bisa melakukan ini! Kenapa pertahannanya bisa begitu lemah sehingga hanya dengan sebuah pelukan Sehun dapat kembali menguasainya?!

Luhan mendorong Sehun mundur dan kemudian dengan air mata yang entah kenapa telah mengenang dipelupuk matanya dia berkata " Tidak! Kumohon untuk kebailan kita berdua berhenti menemuiku!" _Karena kalau kau terus begini Sehunah, aku tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi padaku nanti, aku tak akan sanggup mengendalikan diriku sendiri, dan aku tidak ingin disakiti lagi..._

0-0-0

"Aku tak mau tahu, pokoknya Dad harus pergi bersamaku nanti sore ke kedai itu!" Ujar remaja laki laki berperawakan cantik itu dengan nada angkuh yang tak bisa di bantah "Percayalah dad, minuman yang akan kutunjukan pada Dad kali ini sangat enak-!" Ziyu tersenyum dan terus menyerocos dengan begitu bersemangat sambil mengamit tangan Dad-nya (oke, sebut saja Luhan) yang saat ini tengah berjalan beriringan dengannya di koridor sekolahnya.

Remaja laki laki itu kelihatanya tidak begitu peduli dengan tatapan kagum ataupun bisik bisik yang dilontarkan oleh orang orang yang melihatnya dan ayahnya saat ini.

Toh sejak dari mereka di China orang orang memang selalu seperti itu!

"Chris terlihat imut seperti biasanya" terdengar gumaman seorang anak perempuan

"Dan laki laki disebelahnya juga, apakah itu kakaknya?" Teman perempuan itu berkomentar

"Apakah mereka kembar?" Ujar yeoja lain

Luhan terkekeh geli mendengarkan ocehan ocehan anak SMA itu. Tidakkah mereka sadar bahwa dia ini adalah ayahnya Ziyu?!

"Ziyu-ya, beramah tamah pada orang lain tidak akan membuatmu kurang satu apapun kau tahu," komentar Luhan melihat Ziyu melewati semua yeoja yeoja itu dengan tatapan datar yang entah kenapa mengingatkannya pada seseorang.

"Biarkan saja mereka Dad, mereka terlalu berisik. Jadi Dad mau pergi denganku kan?"

"Sikapmu itu tidak baik!" Nasehat Luhan kemudian memukul kepala Ziyu pelan.

Bocah itu meringis "aduh! Kenapa dad memukulku?"

"Kau tidak tahu?" Jawab Luhan straktis.

Sebenarnya Luhan tahu bahwa Ziyu memang selalu seperti itu disekolahnya -bersikap acuh tak acuh pada semua orang, bahkan saat masih tinggal di Beijing pun anak itu hanya memiliki satu teman yang selalu menemaninya disaat senang dan susah bernama Lei Haowen.

Walaupun Luhan ataupun Babanya tak pernah mengajarkan Ziyu untuk bersikap begitu, namun untuk satu alasan sepertinya sifat itu memang telah melekat didalam dirinya sejak lahir.

Tentu saja, karena Oh Sehun adalah ayahnya! Dan semua wajah datar dan keangkuhan serta kalimat tanpa bantahan itu berasal dari namja itu. Secara fisik Ziyu memang terlihat seperti duplikat Luhan, dan jika Luhan pernah mengatakan bahwa Ziyu itu mewarisi sifatnya dalam beberapa hal, maka anak itu juga mewarisi sifat ayahnya dalam beberapa hal lainnya. Ziyu mungkin akan terlihat sangat manja dan begitu imut jika sedang bersamanya, namun Kim Ziyu atau Chris Kim dalam modenya di sekolah dikenal sebagai namja berwajah manis yang sangat acuh terhadap orang lain! Luhan yang mengandung dan membesarkananya selama belasan tahun, tentu saja tahu akan hal itu.

Hari ini adalah hari rapat orang tua siswa, dan alasan itulah yang menbuat Luhan bisa berada di sini sekarang ditengah kesibukannya sebagai kepala rumah sakit mendengarkan ocehan ziyu yang sangat tidak bermutu tentang kedai misterius yang di tolak katakan sebenarnya apa. Bagaimanapun keluarga adalah nomor satu. Benar!

"Dad ada rapat dengan staf rumah sakit nanti sore, dad sudah mengatakannya padamu sejak tadi kan? Lagipula, bukankah kau sebaiknya kau mengajak seorang gadis untuk menemanimu, ketimbang memaksa ayahmu..."

"Aduh Dad, sudah kubilang aku cuma suka Haowen hyung! Lagipula, kalau ada yang harusnya berkencan diantara kita, itu adalah dad orangnya, aku sama sekali tak keberatan dengan ibu baru, kalau aku belum mengatakanya sebelumnya" ujar Ziyu malah menbalikkab perkataan Luhan.

Luhan menghela nafas, kalah. "Nanti kuusaha kan, puas?"

"Tentu," kata Ziyu memasang senyum termanisnya.

Entah itu karena perdebatan tak bermutu mereka atau apa, sekarang kedua ayah -ibu- dan anak itu telah berada di parkiran, dan Luhan tengah merogoh sakunya mencari kunci mobil saat suara familiar sekaligus dihindarinya memanggilnya, membuat seluruh tubuhnya kaku detik itu juga.

Ziyu yang merasa nama ayahnya dipanggil seseorang ikut menoleh dan kemudian terpesona detik itu juga. Laki laki yang berdiri dihadapanya dalam balutan jas kantoran mahal itu sangat tinggi dan terlihat lebih seperti pahatan patung yunani hidup ketimbang manusia sesungguhnya -intinya laki laki itu sangat tampan, lengkap dengan aroma maskulin dan aura yang mengeluar dari tubuhnya.

Namun disamping itu -terpesona- Ziyu juga merasakan hal lain yang tanpa sadar menyusup kehatinya dan bernaung disana, rasa hangat dan nyaman yang memangkat semua beban yang ada di pundaknya selama ini untuk melindungi Luhan dengan tangannya sendiri. Membuatnya merasa aman, seperti kembali ke rumah...(?)

Luhan? Namja itu masih mematung diposisinya, ingin bergerak, namun tubuhnya tak bereaksi seperti keinginannya.

 _Sial! Apa yang dilakukan Sehun disini!_

 **TBC**


	5. Chapter 4-The Son

**A/N: Terima kasih banyak buat semua yang udah baca dan ngereview fanfic ini, rasanya seneng banget karena apa yang akui bikin ini ternyata bisa bikin orang lain bahagia. Terus aku mau ngucapin maaf karena updatenya pendek pendek dan itupun jarak update nya lama, jujur fict ini sebenernya adalah draft lama, dari april tahun lalu pun udah ada, cuma nggak aku publish karena waktu itu aku masih fokus sama gimana caranya ngedapetin feel buat AIWIU.**

 **Selain itu aku juga nggak mau bikin ini panjang panjang banget dan jadinya malah ngambang, aku nggak mau bikin cerita yang nantinya kayak sinetron, dan aku agak khawatir soal itu, jadi dengan sangat aku mohon pengertiannya kalo updatean nya emang nggak panjang panjang, dan konflik utamanya pun cuma satu. Tapi, aku lagi ngerancang** _ **kejutan buat kalian semua di chapter akhir**_ **kok, hitung hitung permintaan maaf aku aja karena setiap updatannya pendek-pendek.**

 **Terus khusus H3S kalo nggak keberatan ngedengerin, sebenernya aku sedih banget jadi HunHan Shiper belakangan ini, bukan gimana gimana, tapi kita kurang tabah apa lagi coba, ngeship couple yang terpisah oleh samudra –china korea itu jauh lho- dan itu pun masih juga di gangguin sama orang orang yang nggak punya kerjaan dan malah ngomentarin kesenangan orang lain, bilangin kita fans putus asa lah, bilangin kita delusional lah. Emang kalaupun kita kayak gitu ada urusanya gitu sama mereka, zaman sekarang zaman demokrasi, semua orang bebas mengemukakan pendapat masing masing, iya nggak?**

 **HUNHAN FEVER PRESENT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **520: Wo Ai Ni**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4: The Son**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

Sehun tengah berada di SM High saat ini, untuk apa lagi kalau bukan untuk membahas uang donasi yang akan diberikannya kepada sekolah milik sepupunya itu sebagai donatur terbesar sekolah ini.

Tepat sekali, SM High adalah salah satu dari puluhan sekolah yang berada dibawah nauangan Kim Grup yang merupakan perusahaan milik ayah Jongin -paman Sehun- yang sekarang telah diambil alih oleh sepupunya itu sebagai pewaris tunggal.

Sehun dan Kai itu sama -mengabaikan perbedaan warna kulit mereka- sebenarnya mereka memiliki nasib yang hampir hampir mirip, sama sama terlahir sebagai pewaris tunggal dari sebuah keluarga kaya yang membuat mereka telah memikul beban berat akan perusahaan bahkan sejak hari mereka dilahirkan. Di didik untuk menjadi pewaris yang tahu adat dan sopan santun sementara orang tua mereka kelihatan tak pernah peduli membuat keduanya tumbuh menjadi anak anak muda yang suka membangkang dan membuat kekacauan.

Mereka berdua sama sama tak pernah suka menjadi pewaris tunggal, bagi mereka kursi pewaris itu terdengar seperti kursi berantai tebal yang akan terus menjerat mereka sampai tua nanti. Sehun sendiri sebenarnya lebih tertarik untuk menjadi seorang fotografer, namun apa daya, toh pada akhirnya dia tetap berada diposisi ini sekarang! Tak peduli ulah apa saja yang pernah dilakukannya saat remaja dulu, toh kursi berantai berat itu tetap menjeratnya pada akhirnya.

Dan kalau dipikir pikir lagi, Kai jauh lebih beruntung dari Sehun, setidaknya namja tan itu tidak sepenuhnya sendirian, ada Kyungsoo yang menemaninya dan akan terus mendukungnya apapun yang terjadi.

Sementara Sehun, bahkan Luhan selalu menjaga jarak padanya setiap kali mereka berjumpa...

"Bagaimana menurut anda Tuan Oh?" Panggilan dari Kepala Sekolah Choi membuatnya tersentak dari lamunanya.

Sehun berkedip dua kali sebelum menoleh pada namja yang menjabat sebagai Kepala sekolah itu "Ah, maafkan aku Choi Sangsongnim, bisa anda ulangi?" Ujar Sehun tak lupa menambahkan senyum.

"Jadi, kami berencana akan membangun gedung baru di lapangan sebelah sana itu -anda bisa lihat- gedung itu nantinya akan menjadi Aula, sekaligus ruang musik. Anak anak zaman sekarang benar benar mengapresiasi musik dengan baik, jadi saya memutuskan untuk membuatkan mereka satu ruangan musik yang luas-"

-Dan Sehun tak lagi mendengarkan perkataan lelaki itu, karena kemudian matanya menangkap sosok familiar yang dia yakini sebagai Luhan yang tengah berjalan di koridor bersama seorang siswa berseragam yang bergelayut dilengannya.

Sehun menyipitkan matanya, dan dia dapat melihat dengan jelas bahwa Luhan tersenyum saat itu -oh Tuhan, Sehun merindukan senyum Luhan.

Dalam mode autopilot, tubuhnya bergerak sendiri menghampiri kedua orang itu, mengabaikan Kepala Sekolah Choi yang tersinggung dengan perbuatannya dan kemudian secara otomatis, mulutnya memanggil nama namja rusa itu "Luhan!"

Membuat namja lainya -yang berseragam- menoleh, sementara Luhan sendiri hanya terpaku di tempatnya.

Tak ada hal yang pernah benar benar membuat Sehun kaget selama ini dan kalaupun itu ada mungkin ini adalah pertama kalinya Sehun benar benar memperlihatkan keterkejutannya secara nyata.

Bukan apa apa, hanya saja wajah remaja laki laki yang berseragam itu benar benar membuatnya seperti melihat Luhan versi SMA nya kembali, dan tentu saja hal itu membuatnya mau tak mau bertanya tanya tentang identitas anak ini.

Luhan yang sepertinya telah menguasai tubuhnya lagi berbalik menghadap Sehun dan menutup Ziyu dengan badanya sendiri sebisa mungkin.

Bagaimanapun mereka begitu mirip, akan begitu tidak normal kalau Sehun tak bertanya apapun mengenai hal itu "Chris, kembali ke kelasmu!" Luhan menekankan kata terakhir.

"Tunggu! Luhan!" Panggil Sehun berjalan mendekat.

"Tetap ditempatmu!" Kata Luhan setengah menjerit histeris, dia panik luar biasa. Baik Ziyu ataupun Sehun menatap Luhan dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Chris, tolong..." Pinta Luhan lirih. Dan Ziyu terlalu menyayangi ayahnya untuk tidak mendengarkan pria itu saat dia tengah memintanya dengan nada memohon.

Dengan rasa penasaran yang masih tinggi dan suatu perasaan nyaman asing yang bersarang dihatinya, akhirnya Ziyu dengan berat hati menuruti permintaan ayahnya.

Bagaimanapun, bukankah ayahnya berada diatas segalanya?

Setelah Ziyu menghilang, Luhan kembali menghadap Sehun. Ekspresinya datar, namun tentu saja sama sekali tak membuat Sehun gentir.

"Anak itu-" kata Sehun. Namun Luhan langsung memotong perkataanya bahkan sebelum dia menyelesaikannya.

"-bukan urusanmu!" Jawab Luhan ketus. Dan Sehun tahu ada yang salah pada namja yang pernah menjadi kekasihnya itu. Luhan sedang panik, Sehun dapat melihatnya dimata laki laki itu.

"Aku hanya-"

"-sudah kubilang bukan urusanmu! Pulanglah, apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" Lagi lagi Luhan menghentikan ucapannya ditengah jalan. Dan kemudian mencoba menjauh, namun Sehun lebih cepat setu detik dan berhasil mencegat pergelangan tangan namja itu.

"Biarkan aku menyelesaikan ucapan ku! Oke? Kenapa kau begitu panik?" tanya Sehun menatap Luhan lekat lekat.

Untuk sepersekian detik, mata mereka bertemu dan Sehun sama sekali tak dapat menghentikan dirinya untuk merasakan kerinduan yang luar bisa terhadap Luhan, ataupun menghentikan jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang, sampai rasanya akan melompat keluar kapan saja.

Ya, hanya Luhan yang dapat membuatnya merasa seperti ini... Dan mereka tak pernah berdiri sedekat ini lagi sejak delapan belas tahun yang lalu! Mendadak Sehun merasa begitu bodoh, kenapa bisa menyia nyiakan seseorang seperti Luhan dahulu dan membuat namja itu begitu membencinya sekarang.

"Apa pedulimu? Bukankah, dulu kau juga sama sekali tak peduli saat meninggalkan ku di atap itu, Sehun?" intonasi suara Luhan berubah drastis dan namja itu mendorong dada Sehun -pelan, namun terasa begitu menyakitkan- dan Sehun tertegun.

Luhan membencinya.

0-0-0

Di sisi lain, tenyata Ziyu tak sepenuhnya menuruti perkataan ayahnya -ternyata rasa penasarannya cukup mendominasi untuk membuatnya rela bersembunyi dibalik semak semak mengintip dan menguping pembicaraan kedua orang dewasa itu.

Ziyu bukan tukang nguping -harap dicatat!- namun, hubungan antara ayahnya dan lelaki tampan bak dewa yunani itu membuatnya sangat penasaran.

Selama kurang lebih tujuh belas tahun hidupnya, Ziyu tak pernah sekalipun melihat ayahnya dekat dengan siapapun, bahkan walaupun kakeknya -Hangeng- telah berulang kali menjodohkannya dengan beberapa dokter muda nan cantik jelita di rumah sakit -Ziyu tentu saja tahu, karena biasanya dialah yang akan menjadi korban pendekatan dokter dokter itu- mereka di Beijing.

Secara logika, Luhan sama sekali tak punya alasan untuk menolak sebenarnya, maksudnya, dia masih muda, mapan, dan juga tampan –walaupun, wajahnya cendrung kelihatan cantik, namun dia seorang pria, tentu saja dia tampan- lagipula, Hangeng tak pernah setengah setengah dalam mencarikan jodoh untuk Luhan.

Namun yang Ziyu perhatikan selama ini Luhan selalu sangat berhati hati, dan tak pernah membiarkan gadis gadis itu benar benar masuk kedalam zona nyamannya, sehingga ujung ujungnya mereka semua akan bosan dan berhenti sendiri. Memperkuat gosip yang beredar tentang "Luhan-si-dokter-muda-berhati-es". Luhan seperti membangun sebuah dinding pertahanan kokoh dan kemudian bernaung didalamnya, membiarkan dirinya tak tersentuh.

Satu satunya orang luar yang Ziyu lihat cukup dekat dengan Luhan hanyalah dokter bawahan kakeknya yang sekarang ikut ikutan menetap di Korea bersama mereka bernama Kim Jongwoon atau Yesung -namja itu selalu bersikeras ingin dipanggil seperti itu- dan itu sama sekali jauh dari ekspektasi hubungan romantis.

Itulah sebabnya kenapa Ziyu begitu penasaran dengan hubungan kedua orang dewasa yang sedang berbicara di lapangan itu. Tak pernah sekalipun Ziyu pernah melihat Luhan bergetar hebat hanya karena seseorang memanggil namanya, ataupun melihat ayahnya itu berdiri begitu intim dengan seseorang seperti yang tadi dilakukannya.

Dan hal itu -ditambah dengan semua yang didengarnya dari percakapan kedua lelaki dewasa itu barusan- cukup untuk membuatnya datang dengan sebuah kesimpulan baru; bahwa mungkin saja Luhan tak pernah benar benar tertarik dengan seorang wanita -terlepas dari bagaimana Luhan bisa berhubungan dengan ibunya dahulu- dan semua gestur dan pembicaraanya dengan namja asing itu telah membuktikan sesuatu, bahwa mereka pasti pernah memiliki sesuatu yang istimewa diantara mereka, atau mungkin masih.

Jadi inilah yang Ziyu lakukan kemudian ketika ayahnya telah pergi mengendarai mobilnya, dia keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan kemudian menghampiri pria asing tampan itu.

Sadar kehadiranya tak disadari oleh si pria tampan Ziyu menarik bagian belakang jas mahal milik laki laki itu "Ajjushi," Ujar Ziyu ketika lelaki itu menoleh.

Tak ada yang tahu pasti kenapa Ziyu ingin melakukan ini, namun satu hal, kakinya telah berjalan sendiri menghampiri namja asing ini, dan mulutnya telah bergerak sendiri untuk memulai percakapan.

Keyakinanya atas hipotesisnya tentang hubungan antara ayahnya dan lelaki ini begitu mengebu gebu sehingga dia ingin segera menyatukan mereka, bahkan walaupun pada kenyataanya mungkin Luhan akan marah padanya nanti karena mencampuri urusan percintaanya, Ziyu tak peduli, dia masih tetap ingin mempersatukan mereka!

Ada perasaan asing yang menyenangkan menyusup kedalam relung dadanya, apakah itu... rindu(?)

Ziyu pikir selama ini yang dia butuhkan adalah seorang ibu baru, yang akan mengurus ayahnya dan juga dirinya dimasa depan, namun ketika melihat ayahnya dan lelaki ini tadi berinteraksi, Ziyu akhirnya menyadari, bahwa yang dibutuhkannya bukanlah seseorang yang bisa mengurusnya -Luhan telah mengurusnya dengan sangat baik selama belasan tahun ini- namun adalah seseorang yang dapat melindungi mereka, dan entah bagaimana ketika Ziyu menatap mata cokelat lelaki itu dia yakin bahwa pria ini dapat melakukannya.

"Kau-"

"Apakah Ajjushi teman ayahku?" Tanya Ziyu kemudian menampilkan senyum yang sangat mirip dengan senyum Luhan, membuat Sehun tertegun -jika dia tadi mengatakan bahwa anak ini mirip Luhan, dia akan meralatnya, anak ini seperti _duplikat_ Luhan.

Jantung Sehun berdebar, namun ini bukanlah debaran yang sama seperti yang selalu dia rasakan setiapkali Luhan berada didekatnya, debaran kali ini lebih terasa seprti debran kasih sayang yang seharusnya diarasakan kepada keluargannya, entahlah hanya dengan enatap bocah lelaki ini entah kenapa Sehun seperti merasa seperti menemukan potongan dirinya yang hilang, membuat hidupnya cukup dan membuat sedikit banyak kerisauan yang selama ini bernaung diatinya berkurang.

Hanya dengan meliat anak ini menatap kearahnya dengan mata rusa yang sangat mirip dengan mata rusa Luhan itu entah kenapa membuat Sehun merasa bahagia sekaligus ingin menagis disaat yang bersamaan tanpa ada alasan yang jelas, dia ingin merengku anak itu dan mengatakan bahwa dia ada disini sekarang. Namun tentu saja dia tidak melakukannya, sehingga pada akirnya satu satunya kata yang meluncur dari bibirnya hanyalah

"Luhan,"

"Ya, Luhan. Ayahku," kata Ziyu. Ziyu bukanlah orang yang mau repot beramah tamah pada orang lain seperti ayahnya. Namun entah kenapa dia merasa bahwa dia harus melakukannya pada lelaki ini "Apakah Ajjushi kekasih Dad? Kuharap begitu, maksudku aku pasti akan menjadi anak yang paling beruntung memiliki ayah setampan Ajjushi! Dibandingkan dengan Jongwoon Samchon pengila kura kura berkepala besar itu Ajjushi jauh jauh jauh bebih tampan Ajjuasi tahu?" Dan entah bagaimana lelaki ini mampu membuatnya sangat nyaman, cukup nyaman untuk menampilkan sisi lain dari diri Kim Ziyu –Ziyu yang manja dan cererwet.

Sehun mematung. Aturannya dia tahu, bahwa memang itulah alasan paling logis kenapa wajah anak ini dan Luhan begitu mirip, namun hal itu entah kenapa begitu menohoknya tepat di dada, membuat nafasnya memburu dan pandangannya tak fokus seketika.

Luhan memiliki seorang anak biologis, lalu siapa ibunya?

"Ajjushi, kalau ajjushi ingin mendekati ayahku, aku mendukung ajjushi kok, maksudku, siapa yang tidak ingin punya ayah tampan bak dewa yunani seperti ajjushi. Awalnya kukira aku ingin ibu baru yang cantik, tapi kupikir dad sudah cukup cantik, jadi ayah baru yang tampan juga tidak apa apa,"tukas Ziyu masih tidak sadar dengan aura mendung yang melingkupi Sehun yang sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri "ajjushi tampan, seperti Haowen hyung kkekke..."

"Jadi kau benar benar anaknya Luhan?" Tanya Sehun.

Ziyu mengangguk "ya,"

"A-aku harus pergi nak," kata Sehun kemudian. Ya, dia harus pergi dan berfikir.

"Tunggu Ajjushi, nama ajjushi siapa? Aku ingin mengingatnya,"

"Sehun," kata Sehun menghela nafas "namaku Sehun."

0-0-0

Sehun menatap gedung rumah sakit itu dan kemudian menghela nafas, namja tampan itu kemudian menutup pintu mobilnya dan melangkah masuk kedalam gedung yang barusan di pandanginya itu, lalu kemudian langsung menaiki lift menuju lantai tujuh, tempat dimana ruangan Luhan berada -dia tak perlu repot repot datang ke meja resepsionis di lobby rumah sakit karena toh pasti Luhan tak akan mau menemuinya jika laki laki itu tahu perihal kedatangannya-. Terutama setelah kejadian kemarin siang di SM High.

Sesampainya di lantai tujuh, Sehun langsung saja berjalan lurus menuju ruangan Luhan -yang telah dihafalanya terletak dimana, berterimakasih pada otak cemerlangnya- mengabaikan tatapan bingung dari seluruh dokter dan staf rumah sakit yang dilewatinya dalam perjalanan menuju ruangan itu.

Mungkin dokter dokter itu bertanya apa yang mungkin dilakukan oleh orang awam sepertinya di lantai tujuh rumah sakit yang hanya diperuntukan untuk staf? Namun Sehun memilih untuk tak peduli, dia harus bertemu Luhan!

0-0-0

Luhan tengah menopang wajahnya dengan kedua tangan sambil menatap nanar kearah lukisan ikan mas koki yang sengaja di pajangnya di di dinding ruangannya dihari pertamanya pindah ke rumah sakit ini ketika tiba tiba pintu terbuka dan kepala besar Yesung menyembul di baliknya

"Hyung, setidaknya cobalah untuk mengetuk pintu," protes Luhan kemudian yang hanya dibalas Yesung dengan cengiran

"Ada berkas yang harus kau tandatangani Dokter Kim," kata Yesung belakangan sambil menyerahkan sebuah map berwarna hitam dan meletakannya diatas meja Luhan

"Tentang apa?" Tanya Luhan meraih penanya dan kemudian kembali menatap Yesung dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Kerjasama dengan supplier alat medis dari Jerman. Kau ingat, kontrak kerja kita dengan mereka di perbaharui bukan?" Yesung telah mengenal Luhan cukup lama -limabelas tahun- sehingga sudah sangat hafal dengan tabiat Luhan yang benar benar pemalas dalam memeriksa berkas -walaupun dia sangat hobby membaca novel roman picisan yang selalu berakhir bahagia selamanya- pekerjaannya sehingga Yesung selalu telah membaca berkas tersebut terlebih dahulu dan hanya menyampaikan point pentingnya saja pada anak dosennya di fakultas kodoktarannya dulu itu.

Dulu saat Yesung baru saja mengenal Luhan, dia sering bertanya tanya sendiri, bagaimana mungkin Luhan dapat menjadi seorang dokter dengan kepribadian yang seperti itu, namun seiring dengan berjalannya waktu Yesung akhirnya mengerti bahwa sebenarnya Luhan adalah anak yang pintar, hanya saja memang disayangkan dia sangat pemalas dalam belajar.

"Oh benar, hyung." Gumam Luhan kemudian langsung membubuhkan tandatangannya pada dokumen itu. Dia tahu bahwa dia tak perlu lagi memeriksa berkas itu, karena dia tahu Yesung telah melakukannya dengan sangat baik untuknya, dan dia mempercayai laki laki itu.

Di awal kepindahannya ke China, Luhan pikir dia akan kesulitan untuk menemukan teman, ataupun kembali menaruh kepercayaan kepada orang lain menimbang semua yang telah terjadi padanya di Korea, namun kemudian di semester keduanya di bangku perkuliahan Yesung datang menghampirinya melalui tangan ayahnya dan memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Sunbae yang akan menjadi mentornya selama berada di universitas dengan cara yang terbilang aneh.

Luhan awalnya kurang suka dengan kehadiran Yesung apalagi dipertemuan awal mereka namja itu secara terang terangan menyebutkan bahwa dirinya mau melakukan ini semata mata agar dia lulus dalam mata kuliah yang diajarkan oleh Baba Luhan -Hangeng- tanpa rasa sungkan sedikitpun.

Namun kemudian, seiring dengan berjalannya waktu mereka lambat laun mulai berbaur dan memahami pribadi satu sama lain dengan baik.

Luhan mulai terbuka pada Yesung, mereka sering menghabiskan waktu bersama untuk merangkai mimpi mereka, membicarakan kehidupan mereka masing masing, dan saling bertukar pikiran. Walaupun, Luhan sadar betul waktu itu Yesung mau menjadi temannya hanya karena satu benang tipis yang digengamkan ayahnya untuknya, namun dia menyayangi pria itu-sebagai seorang sahabat.

Sehingga pada akhirnya Yesung mengakui bahwa ia tak benar benar bermaksud mengatakan semua yang dia katakan di hari pertama pertemuan mereka, hanya saja pria itu dulu berasumsi bahwa Luhan adalah anak orang kaya manja yang tak tahu arti kata hidup susah, dan hal itu membuatnya marah!

Luhan terbahak "Hyung!" Ujarnya di waktu itu "kau pikir aku benar benar tipe tuan muda manja?""Asal kau tahu Hyung, hidup tak berlaku sebaik itu padaku, ibuku adalah seorang pekerja seks, dan aku adalah seorang ibu muda yang memiliki anak berumur dua tahun Desember ini. Pernah dengar istilah male pragnent? Aku termasuk kelompok lelaki yang seperti itu." Jabar Luhan dengan intonasi sing a song.

"Ayah anakku meninggalkanku, karena ternyata aku hanyalah bahan taruhan dan objek seks, padahal aku telah memberikan segalanya padanya,"

Luhan masih ingat betapa besar mulut Yesung terbuka waktu dia memberi tahu namja itu perihal semua kesialan hidupnya, dan setelah itu dia mulai menceritakan semua hal buruk yang pernah terjadi dalam hidupnya pada lelaki itu.

Pada akhirnya setelah pembicaran tentang masa lalu itu mereka sampai pada satu titik dimana mereka benar benar menjadi sahabat yang seutuhnya, tak pernah ada lagi rahasia yang disembunyikan Luhan dari Yesung, begitu pula sebaliknya. Mereka telah percaya pada satu sama lain.

"Kenapa melamun?" Tukas Yesung menyadarkan Luhan dari lamunanya "kau masih mencengkram berkas itu omong omong,"

"Ah ya, maaf..." kata Luhan kemudian melemparkan senyum simpul pada leleki bermarga Kim itu.

"Ada yang kau pikirkan?"

"Tidak, hanya saja tiba tiba aku teringat pada pertemuan pertemuan awal kita yang penuh degan perang dingin hyung. Kalau dipikir pikir, semua terasa begitu konyol sekarang,"

"Kenapa? Kau menyesal pernah perang dingin degan orang se tampan aku?" Tukas Yesung kemudian.

"Bicara saja pada kura kura mu hyung," cibir Luhan

Yesung mendelik "Omong omong, pertandingan MU dengan Arsenal minggu depan, Ziyu ingin kita menontinya bersama di Kafe dekat dari sini"

Dan satu hal lagi, sejak Luhan mengungkapkan kebenaran pada namja itu limabelas tahun yang lalu, entah sejak kapan Yesung telah mendeklarasikan dirinya sebagai paman Ziyu yang selalu ada untuk anak itu kapanpun dia butuh. Alasannya? Katanya karena Ziyu mengingatkannya pada diri sendiri waktu kecil -entah dilihat dari sisi mananya- dan dia ingin membuat anak itu senang.

"Memang ada pertandingan? Aku jarang melihat berita bola belakangan," Tukas Luhan

"Tentu," kata Yesung "Dan Kau Lu-"

Terdengar ketukan pelan di pintu dan kemudian gagang pintu mulai berputar sebelum akhirnya

"-Sehun!" Pekik Luhan hampir saja berdiri dari kursinya saking kagetnya.

Yesung menatap namja yang baru datang dan Luhan bergantian. Siapapun lelaki dengan wajah datar ini, dia pastilah orang yang cukup berharga bagi Luhan.

Yesung telah mengenal Luhan cukup lama untuk mengetahui Luhan tak akan mungkin terliaht se panik ini jika lelaki itu bukanlah orang yang penting baginya

"Aku perlu bicara padamu," tukas Sehun langsung. Menatap Yesung sekilas dan kembali menatap Luhan degan aura intimudasi yang tak dapat di bantah.

"A-apa?" Bahkan suara Luhan bergetar ketika dia membuka mulutnya. Entah kenapa dia menjadi segugup ini?

"Sebaiknya aku permisi," Tukas Yesung kemudian menyadari bahwa suasana tak lagi kondusif untuk nya berada disana.

Begitu Yesung tak lagi terlihat, Sehun langsung menutup pintu dan menatap Luhan seperti sebelumnya.

"Sedang apa kau disini." Tanya Luhan, namun jauh lebih terdengar seperti sebuah tuduhan ketimbang pertanyaan.

"Ada apa? Aku menganggu waktumu yang berharga dengan laki laki tadi ya? Siapa dia? Pacarmu?" Tukas Sehun sinis memicu reaksi lain dari Luhan

Dari dulu, Luhan tak pernah suka dibentak atau dikasari, sekali seseorang melakukan hal itu padanya dia biasanya akan membalasnya jauh lebih kejam dari itu, dan _aturannya_ Sehun tahu itu.

"Lalu apa semua itu ada hubungannya dengan mu? Memangnya kau siapa Oh Sehun?!" Balas Luhan tak kalah sinis.

Peryataan Luhan itu seharusnya menyindir dan membuat Sehun merasa bersalah, namun emosi yang menguasainya sejak melihat lelaki berkepala besar tadi membuatnya ikut ikutan terpancing untuk mengatakan hal hal kejam juga.

"Lalu anak yang kemarin itu anakmu dengan siapa? Sudah berapa banyak namja dan yeoja yang kau tiduri Luhan?" Tukas Sehun "Wah! Ternyata buah memang tidak jatuh jauh dari pohonnya ya? Apapakh kau mengikuti jejak Ibu mu sekarang?!"

Luhan terdiam saat itu juga, _berapa banyak namja yang pernah dia tiduri?_ Bahkan sampai hari ini dia hanya pernah menyerahkan dirinya hanya pada Sehun, dan bagaimana Sehun bisa berfikir sepicik itu tentang dirinya?

Tanpa Luhan sadari, air mata telah mengenang dipelupuk matanya. Bukannya memang selalu seperti ini jika dia telah berhadapan dengan seorang Oh Sehun?

Untuk satu alasan yang tidak logis, Sehun selalu menjadi titik kelemahan Luhan, walaupun setelah semua yang terjadi, walaupun setelah pria itu menorehkan luka yang begitu menyakitinya ...

"Jawab aku brengsek!" Seru Sehun dengan suara naik beberapa oktaf.

Yang berhadapan dengannya saat ini adalah Oh Sehun, pemuda yang sama dengan yang mencampakanya delapan belas tahun yang lalu, pemuda yang telah menemukan jalanya sendiri dihati Luhan, dan kemudian tetap menetap disana tak peduli betapa banyak luka yang dialami Luhan karena itu, pemuda ini adalah orang yang telah merengut keperjakaannya -ayah dari anaknya- dan aturan Luhan telah tahu dari awal bahwa Sehun memang orang yang bisa mengatakan hal hal kejam seperti itu.

Dahulu Luhan bertahan membisu saat Sehun mencampakanya secara menyedihkan di atap sekolah, apakah kali ini dia juga akan menjadi orang bodoh yang sama seperti waktu itu?!

Tidak!

Luhan tak sebodoh itu!

"Entahlah!" Teriak Luhan tepat didepan wajah Sehun "Aku tak ingat, mugkin karena seperti katamu terlalu banyak namja dan yeoja yang kutiduri," Toh, Sehun memang telah berprasangka buruk padanya, apa gunanya berusaha membela diri dari orang yang memang telah menaruh curiga padamu. Luhan telah terlanjur basah, kenapa tidak tenggelam saja sekalian.

"Kau tahu Oh Sehun, sejak kita melakukannya hari itu, kau merubah pandangan ku terhadap seks" ujar Luhan kemudian menyeringai, meresapi tatapan jijik Sehun. Kalau namja itu memang mengira dia adalah orang yang menjijikan, kenapa tidak sekalian saja dia membuat dirinya terdengar seperti pelacur?

"Tidak!" Teriak Sehun mencengkram bahu luhan dengan kedua tangannya dan kemudian menguncangkan bahu sempit itu mendesak kepastian.

"Apanya yang tidak?" Tukas Luhan

"Kau bukan orang yang seperti itu!"

"Setiap orang berubah Sehun, begitu juga aku! Jangan terlalu naif dan berharap aku masihlah orang yang sama seperti waktu itu," kata Luhan menekankan kata katanya satu persatu dan menatap Sehun menantang. Emosi masih menguasainya, namun yang sebenarnya adalah, jauh di dalam hatinya dia tengah menjerit putus asa, meminta Sehun agar tetap tak percaya pada semua ucapan yang keluar dari mulutnya, meminta agar pemuda itu mau merengkuhnya dan mengatakan hal hal seperti _"aku masih percaya bahwa kau masihlah Kim Luhan yang ku kenal dulu. Aku tahu kau hanya mengatakan semua itu karena kau emosi Luhan, tak apa aku mengerti"_ atau hal hal semacam itu.

"Kau pikir bagaimana aku bisa menduduki posisiku yang sekarang kalau bukan dengan cara itu? Kau tahu sendiri aku adalah anak yang miskin Sehun, dan terima kasih padamu, setidaknya sekarang aku tahu satu hal, bahwa aku bisa mendapatkan apapun dengan tubuh ini," Kata Luhan mengabaikan tatapan terkejut di wajah Sehun. Kata kata itu mengalir begitu saja keluar dari mulutya, dia juga tidak tahu, yang jelas dia hanya ingin menyulut kemarahan Sehun.

Sehun menegang ditempatnya. Dia tak ingin percaya.

" _Luhan bukanlah orang yang seperti itu!"_

Jeritnya dalam hati. Namun kata kata namja itu terdengar seperti kebenaran ditelingannya. Otaknya berdenyut dan kemudian dengan dikuasai oleh amarah dan kekalutan-

"Brengsek...!" umpatnya

\- dia mencium Luhan.

Ciuman itu lebih terliahat seperti luapan kemarahan Sehun. Tak ada kelembutan sama sekali didalamnya, dia menjilat, melumat dan bahkan mengigit bibir Luhan dengan sesuka hatinya, tanpa sama sekali mempedulikan reaksi dari lelaki yang satunya lagi. Kepalanya berdenyut nyeri, dan hatinya juga sakit.

Satu satunya hal yang ingin dia lakukan saat ini hanyalah membuat Luhan mengerti, bahwa bibir -dan juga tubuh- indah ini adalah miliknya, dan Sehun tidak rela membaginya dengan orang lain!

Luhan terkaget.

Tentu saja dia tak pernah menyangka bahwa Sehun akan meresponnya dengan cara yang seperti ini. Bibir mereka bertautan –bibir pemuda itu menempel dibibirnya. Dan hal itu sadar atau tidak menyulut sebuah api gairah yang telah lama terpendam didalam diri Luhan –salah satu bagian dirinya yang dikuburnya dalam dalam- perutnya mulai bergejolak bersamaan dengan tubuh Sehun yang terus mendesak merapatkan diri padannya, dan kakinya serasa berubah menjadi jeli-

Tidak!

Tentu saja tidak, Luhan tidak boleh membiarkan dirinya lumpuh hanya kerena lelaki itu menciumnya. Dan dia mendorong Sehun sekuat tenaga. Membuat lelaki itu terhuyung kebelakang.

PLAK –Luhan menampar Sehun.

"Kau yang brengsek!-"

0-0-0

 **TBC**


	6. Chapter 5-Start Over

**A/N : Aku mau ngucapin makasih banyak buat semua review, follow, faforite buat Fic ini. Sumpah pas pertama kali post ini aku nggak pernah nyangka kalau responnya bakalan sebaik ini. Terus aku aku mau menjelaskan beberapa hal, pertama soal umur Ziyu ; karema Luhan sadar kalo dia hamil Ziyu waktu dia baru aja nyampe di China maka umur Ziyu di cerita ini sekitar 17 – 18 thn. Buat Sehun sama Luhan sendiri, tinggal ditambahin aja, kalo waktu mereka pacaran kira kira umur Sehun sama Luhanya 18 tahun-an maka dimasa sekarang umur mereka kira kira 35 tahun.**

 **Buat yang nanya apakah Fic ini Happy Ending atau bukan, tentu aja! Aku juga nggak rela bikin Sad Ending. Setidaknya walaupun mereka berdua terpisah samudra di dunia nyata dalam Fic ini setidaknya mereka bersatu. Itung itung salah satu hiburan dan support buat HunHan Shiper. Hehe**

 **Udah, Selamat membaca ya semuanya.**

 **Delapan belas tahun yang lalu:**

"Sehun, sebenarnya kita mau kemana?" tanya Luhan ketika Sehun terus saja menarik tangannya tanpa mau member tahu tujuan mereka. Sehun tersenyum sehingga memperliatkan eyes smilenya

"Pokoknya ke tempat yang paling kusukai,"

Luhan mengembungkan pipinya. Sehun dalam mode sok-misterius ini sangat menyebalkan! Namun tentu saja Luhan tak dapat melakukan apapun selain menuruti kemauan Sehun, bukankah dia selalu tak kuasa untuk menolak jika itu adalah Sehun yang memintanya.

Karena dia Oh Sehun,

Teman pertama dan satu satunya yang dia punya…

Orang yang di cintainya…

 _Kekasihnya._

Pada akhirnya Sehun berhenti menarik tangan Luhan tepat didepan sebuah Kedai minuman dipinggir jalan yang dipenuhi oleh payung payung warna warni, dan meja serta kursi dari plastic, dilengkapi dengan sebuah food truck yang menyediakan sesuatu bernama Bubble Tea.

"Ini tempat apa?" tanya Luhan kemudian seraya menatap Sehun dengan matanya yang mirip rusa. Dan Sehun selalu menyukai ketika Luhan menatapnya dengan kedua bola mata bening itu, seperti seorang bocah. Begitu kecil. Begitu lugu. Begitu rapuh.

Dan tiba tiba jantung Sehun berdegup begitu kencang, sampai rasanya sulit bahkan hanya untuk bernafas. Perasaan apa ini? Sehun belum pernah merasakan sesuatu yang seperti ini selama hidupnya.

Apa yang telah dilakukan Luhan padanya?

"Kedai Bubble Tea kesukaanku, kau mau pesan rasa apa? Aku yang traktir."

"Eum…" Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya terlihat berpikir keras sambil menatap menu Bubble Tea Flavor yang tersedia di spanduk yang tergantung diatas Food Trunk "Aku tidak tahu, Kau saja yang pesankan Sehunah,"

"Baiklah, karena kau seperti anak rusa Lu, ku rasa aku tahu rasa apa yang cocok denganmu,"

"Apa apaan itu,"kata Luhan kemudian memukul lengan Sehun dengan lembut.

Sehun terkekeh "duduk saja dulu tuan putri, aku akan segera kembali,"

"Yak~ Aku manly tahu!" kata Luhan.

Sehun mengibaskan tangannya mengabaikan perkataan Luhan, dan kemudian berjalan mendekati food trunk.

Lima menit kemudian:

Sehun meletakan se-cup besar Bubble Tea berwarna ungu pucat didepan Luhan "Rasa Taro, pas sekali untuk seekor rusa,"

"Oh Sehun!" Protes Luhan, namun kemudian meraih cup Bubble Tea nya juga, dan kemudian mulai mencicipinya. Begitu minuman baru yang direkomendasikan Sehun itu melewati kerongkongannya, Luhan terpana.

Dan mulai saat itu Luhan memutuskan untuk menjadikan Bubble Tea rasa Taro minuman kesukaannya.

 _Karena Sehun yang memilihkannya untuk Luhan._

 **Flashback off**

 **HUNHAN FEVER PRESENT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Wo Ai Ni: 520**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 5 : Start Over**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

Ziyu mendudukan dirinya tepat di samping tempat tidur Luhan, mengamati pergerakan pergerakan kecil yang dibuat oleh ayahnya itu. Terkadang Luhan akan memeringkan tubuhnya ke akan kanan, lalu kemudian menelusupkan tangannya kebalik bantal, dan membenamkan wajahnya disana, lalu di saat yang lain dia akan memutar tubuhnya ke kiri dan melakukan hal yang sama. Di lain waktu dia akan menendang gulingnya menjauh dan tengkurap menyebakan selimut yang telah Ziyu pasangkan tadi berantakan.

Waktu telah menunjukan pukul dua kurang lima belas menit, namun Ziyu masih betah berada disini memandangi ayahnya yang tertidur begitu pulas seperti bayi -terkadang pemuda berumur tutuh belas tahun itu sering bertanya tanya sendiri, sebenarnya kalau diukur siapakah yang lebih dewasa secara mental antara dirinya dan ayahnya. Namun menimbang bahwa hal itu adalah mustahil, maka dia tak pernah benar benar mengutarakannya.

Sebenarnya Ziyu tidak bisa tidur. –sebagian besar karena jam _ngantuk_ nya sudah lewat, dan sebagian lagi karena ketika Luhan pulang sekitar tengah malam lewat sedikit tadi, ayahnya itu di bopong oleh sahabat berkepala besanya itu –Yesung- dalam keadaan mabuk dan benar benar tidak elit.

Ziyu masih ingat persis, bagaimana wajah Luhan bersemu merah, dan nafas serta seluruh kemeja nya yang berbau alkohol, serta racauan tidak jelas yang keluar dari mulut lelaki tigapuluh lima tahun itu –sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan tidak dewasa dan tanpa beban-. Luhan bukanlah seseorang yang _doyan_ mabuk, bakan bisa dibilang pria itu sangat anti dengan alkohol –jangankan menengak minuman keras, menghisap asap rokokpun, ayahnya itu tidak akan tahan lama lama- karena menurutnya alkohol –dan juga rokok- hanya akan menurunkan kualitas hidupnya dan pada ujung ujungnya hanya akan membuatnya lebih cepat mati.

"-dan aku masih belum mau mati, jadi tentu saja aku tidak butuh alkohol-" Ziyu masih ingat jelas perkataan yang selalu diucapkan Luhan setiap kali ada yang menawarinya alkohol. Jadi, ketika Yesung mengatakan dengan nafas tersenggal bahwa Luhan sedang mabuk karena terlalu banyak minum soju, Ziyu sedikit menyengit.

 **Flasback**

TOK TOK TOK

Terdengar ketukan tak sabaran dari arah pintu apartemen yang ditinggali Luhan dan Ziyu membuat sang anak lansung bergegas membukakan pintu dan kemudian membiarkan si pengetuk pintu masuk bersama ayahnya.

"Ziyu…" Girang Luhan seraya menari nari di ruang tamu mengabaikan kakinya yang tidak lagi berjalan dengan lurus ketika bertatapan dengan Ziyu "Aduh, dad tidak seharusnya membiarkanmu melihat hal ini, ayo tutup mata!"

Ziyu hanya melongo memandangi ayahnya dan kemudian melemparkan pertanyaan pada lelaki yang satunya dengan tersirat "Ayahmu mabuk, dia terlalu banyak minum soju," tukas Yesung mengerti kemudian mengawasi Luhan yang masih sibuk menari nari di ruang tamunya dengan sempoyongan. Ziyu mengikuti pandangan pria itu dan kemudian segera berlari kearah Luhan ketika melihat ayahnya itu hampir saja tersandung tepian karpet

"Ku bilang tutup mata, aku tidak mau terlihat seperti orang tua yang buruk!" Kesal, Luhan mengembungkan pipinya menatap Ziyu dengan sengit, sementara anaknya hanya membalas tatapan itu dengan tatapan datar.

"Kalau begitu Samchon pulang oke, ini sudah tengah malam." Kata Yesung kemudian langsung berjalan menuju pintu.

"Hati hati Samcheon. Terimakasih,"

"Ya,"

Sepeninggal Yesung, Ziyu kembali menatap ayahnya dan kemudian berinisiatif untuk membopok pria itu ke kamarnya saja "Ayo dad, kita ke kamar" UJar Ziyu kemudian

"Tidak mau!" Bantah Luhan. Kalau dilihat dari sudut pandang orag ketiga saat ini, maka Luhan dan Ziyu akan terlihat seperti sepasang bocah kembar yang tengah berdebat.

Ziyu menghela nafasnya, sebenarnya dia sendiri juga bingung bagaimana harus menanggapi Luhan. Selama tujuh belas tahun eksitensinya di dunia ini ini adalah pertama kalinya dia melihat Luhan mabuk seperti ini, dan tentu saja hal itu membuatnya agak bingung juga bagaimanapun.

"Ayo dad!" Kata Ziyu kemudian menarik Luhan dengan susah payah.

"Ziyu-ah," panggil Luhan beberapa waktu kemudian "Kau memang anakku, wajah kita sangat mirip benar?"

"Hmmm"

"Aku tahu kita mirip -sangat mirip sampai seperti anak kembar- namun dalam beberapa hal sikapmu persis seperti _**dia,**_ " tukas Luhan wajahnya berubah sendu. Dia bersandar pada tubuh anaknya menghentikan langkah pemuda tujuh belas tahun itu saat itu juga.

 _ **Dia?**_

Apa yang sebenarnya dibicarakan Luhan?!

"Cara jalanmu, ekspresi wajahmu disekolahan, bagaimana kau tidak menyukai pelajaran pelajaran ekstakra… jangan begitu _**Oh**_ Ziyu, ekspresi wajahmu itu jangan kaku begitu, siapa tahu sebenarnya banyak yang ingin berteman denganmu, namun mereka takut kau mengacuhkan mereka karena wajahmu itu…" Tukas Luhan

"Dad, apa yang kau bicarakan?" Ziyu membuka suara

"Hahaha…" Luhan tertawa, namun kemudian air mata mengalir disudut matanya "Rasanya sangat menyakitkan mendengarmu memanggilku dengan sebutan Dad," Ziyu makin menyengit

Dan kemudian Luhan jatuh tertidur menyisakan Ziyu sendirian ditengah kekalutanya.

 **Flashback off**

"Apakah Dad bermimpi?" tanya Ziyu walalupun dia tahu tak ada yang bisa menjawabnya. Ya, mustinya memang seperti itu, tak ada penjelasan yang lebih logis lagi selain Luhan bermimpi dan berhalusinasi bukan?

Benar kan?

0-0-0

" _Itu sama sekali tak ada hubunganya dengamu Oh Sehun, aku ingin tidur dengan siapa, pria atau wanita, itu sama sekali bukan urusanmu! Jangan sok peduli padaku! Kalau kau memang peduli, kau tak akan meninggalkanku waktu itu Brengsek!"_ Itu adalah kata kata terakhir yang diucapkan Luhan sebelum namja itu keluar dari ruanganya di Hanyang Medical Hospital tadi siang.

Dan tak peduli seberapa keras pun Sehun berusaha untuk tidak mengingat kata kata itu lagi, tetap saja tak ada gunanya, karena nyatanya, semua kata kata Luhan itu memang benar. Bahkan walaupun dia menjadi orang paling benar-pun di dunia hari ini, tetap saja semua yang telah terjadi dimasa lalu –antara dia dan Luhan- adalah salahnya.

Kalau saja dia tidak mengucapkan kata kata kejam itu hari itu mungkin saja Luhan tak akan begitu membencinya, mungkin saja mereka telah menjalin hubungan sampai jenjang pernikahan saat ini, tinggal berdua, dan menjadi suami istri, ataupun kalau mereka memang akirnya berpisah, maka mereka tidak akan menjadi seperti ini melainakan akan menjadi sahabat yang akan tetap dan untuk satu sama lain.

Dia yang telah mengacaukan semuannya, dan harusnya dia tahu diri. Wajar jika Luhan tak mau lagi berurusan dengannya, namun perasaan Sehun tak lagi dapat dibendung, delapan belas tahun dia menderita kerana rasa bersalah bercampur rindu, dan dia begitu marah ketika Luhan menantangnya dan berkata bahwa lelaki berkepala besar yang di temuinya diruangan namja rusa itu tadi siang adalah kekasihnya sehingga mengatakan hal hal kejam yang sebenarnya tak pernah ingin diucapkannya.

Lalu kemudian Luhan memberitahunya kenyataan yang begitu menohoknya tepat di dada, meninggalkan nyeri jika dia mengingatnya. Sehun masih belum ingin percaya bahwa Luhan mencapai posisinya di rumah sakit ini dengan menjual tubuhnya, namun namja itu sendirilah yang mengakui hal itu, jadi mau tak mau maka sepertinya Sehun memang harus menerima dan berdamai dengan itu.

Pria tampan itu memutar mutar gelas minumannya meninggalkan pusaran gelebung ditengah tengah minuman mahal itu dengan pikiran nyang masih melayang kemana mana. Sehun bahkan sama sekali mengacuhkan Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi menatapnya tak berkedip sejak kedatangannya pertama kali kerumah ini, dan hanya terus bergelut dengan wine fermentasi tahun 77 milik sepupu hitamnya itu.

"Jadi, maksudmu kesini dan mencuri anggur ku adalah apa Oh Sehun?" tanya Kai. Dia –menurutnya- sudah cukup bersabar membiarkan Sehun masuk kerumanya begitu saja, dan kemudian langsung melongos ke dapurnya dan tiba tiba saja sudah menenggak anggur miliknya yang sudah disimpannya sejak dua tahun lalu tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata apapun.

Sehun bahkan tak menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo padahal biasanya namja itu takut jika Kyungsoo akan menjitaknya menggunakan sendok sup setiap kali diabaikan. Sehun tampak begitu berantakan, sehingga bahkan Kyungsoo pun tak tega untuk memukul Sehun menggunakan sendok sup kesayangannya.

"Aku tidak tahu," kata Sehun pelan. Akhirnya setelah sekian lama membuka mulutnya juga "Aku juga tidak mengerti apa yang kuinginkan sekarang,"

"Yak! Bicaramu bisa tidak sih biasa saja, tidak usah seperti orang sekarat begitu,"

TAK!

Sebuah sendok sup mendarat dikepala Jongin "Noona!" teriak Jongin kemudian mengusap kepalanya sendiri.

"Kau yang biasa saja bertanyanya, kau tidak lihat kalau dia sudah pucat begitu! Pasti ada masalah serius, Sehun-ah ada apa?"

"Aku bertemu dengannya, dan aku senang." Kata Sehun tidak jelas. Namun bagi Jongin dan Kyungsoo itu lebih dari cukup "Namun ketika aku sudah optimis mengikuti saranmu Kai, dia mencekokiku dengan sebuah fakta yang tak pernah terlintas di otakku sebelumnya –dia memiliki anak,"

Pupil mata Jongin melebar, begitu pula istrinya "A-anak?"

"Ya, lalu dia mengaku bahwa aku telah membutanya ketagihan seks, sehingga tidur dengan banyak pria dan wanita. Aku- tidak tahu apa yang ingin kulakukan sekarang. Aku mencintainya –demi Tuhan. Jantungku masih berdebar debar setiap kali berada didekatnya, dan pusat gairah tubuhku, masih ereksi setiap kali menghirup aroma tubuhnya. Hanya dia yang dapat melakukan itu padaku… namun semua kata kata itu membuatku bingung-"

"-Kau mencintainya kan?" Potong Jongin.

Sehun mengangguk, walaupun ragu "Lalu apa lagi masalahnya, kau mencintainya dengan tulus, dan bukan tergila gila pada tubuhnya kan, lalu apa masalahnya, manusia berbuat salah Sehun, dan begitupun Luhan. Walaupun mungkin dia telah tidur dengan banyak orang, namun kau ada disini, dia pernah mencintaimu, kau pasti bisa membuatnya hanya setia padamu. Buat dia hanya melihatmu! Kau pasti bisa Oh Sehun, kau kan sepupuku!"

Sehun menghembuskan nafas keras "Bukan hanya itu, kupikir dia telah memiliki seorang kekasih," Tukas Sehun. Kali ini Jonging bergeming.

"Namun kau mencintainya, iya kan Sehun-ah?" Kyungsoo yang bicara "Persetan dengan orang lain. Kami yang meliatmu menderita selama delapan belas tahun ini, dan itu sudah cukup untuk mengukum diri sendiri. Aku bukannya menyarankan kau untuk merebut kekasih orang Oh Sehun. Hanya saja, kondisimu sendiri juga memprihatinkan untuk memikirkan orang lain!" tutur Kyungsoo kemudian tersenyum simpul pada Sehun "Kau tahu sepupu ipar ku, kadang kadang menempatkan dirimu sendiri diatas orang lain tidaklah egois, itu dibutuhkan."

Sehun bergeming

"Kata katamu bagus sekali noona," Puji Jongin "Tergantung dirimu sih, mau menuruti saranku atau tidak, namun kuharap kau mengambil keputusan yang tepat kali ini, jangan sampai menyesal lagi seperti delapan belas tahun yang lalu," Jongin kemudian menepuk pundaknya beberapa kali.

"Aku dan Kyungsoo noona, akan menghadiri acara jamuan makan kolega perusahaan, kau habiskan saja anggur itu," Setelah menit menit berlalu

Setelah Jongin dan Kyungsoo tak lagi ada disana Sehun bergumam pelan "Terima kasih, kalin berdua" dan kemudian tersenyum simpul sebelum kembali menyesap anggurnya.

0-0-0

Ziyu nyengir lebar sementara Luhan memandangnya datar. Percuma saja bertanya pada anak itu toh, ujung ujung nya dia tetap teguh pendirian untuk terus merahasian kemana sebenarnya mereka berdua akan pergi sekarang ini.

"Belok sedikit lagi dad," ujar Ziyu tak lupa menambahkan sedikit senyum pada Luhan membuat namja itu mendengus. Tepat jam dua siang tadi Ziyu datang ke kantor Luhan dan kemudian terus mendesak pria bermata rusa itu agar mau pergi dengannya dan bersikeras bahwa dia akan membawa Luhan ketempat yang akan membuatnya bahagia kali ini.

Luhan tentu saja tidak mengerti, namun sebelum dia bisa berkata apa apa, remaja laki laki yang berstatus sebagai anaknya itu telah terlebih dahulu menariknya ke parkiran. Jadi disinilah mereka berada sekarang, di kawasan dekat Appundong memarkir mobil.

Ziyu langsung saja melesat turun begitu mobil diberhentikan, dan Luhan mengikutinya tak selang beberapa menit kemudian, dia hanya terus mengikuti anaknya itu sampai kemudian langkahnya terhenti sendiri tepat didepan sebuah kafe.

Kafe Bubble Tea?

"Ziyu-ah, apa yang kita lakukan disini?" dengan pandangan masih belum bisa beralih dari papan nama didepan kafe dan mulut setengah terbuka Luhan bertanya pada Ziyu. Jantungnya tiba tiba berdetak kencang untuk sesuatu yang telah lama dia simpan jauh jauh didasar hatinya sampai dia lupa bahwa ternyata hal itu masih ada disana.

Ingatan Luhan kembali secara otomatis kedalam kenagan kenangan manis –tapi palsu- yang dulu pernah di ukirnya bersama Sehun. Dulu, dia dan Sehun sering sekali menikmati minuman bernama bubble tea ini sampai rasanya tak ada hari tanpa bubble tea.

Luhan masih ingat betul tepat jam berapa mereka biasanya membeli minuman ini –jam empat sore lewat lima belas menit- dan bagaimana mereka akan duduk berlama lama, menceritakan tentang hari masing masing ditemani dua cup besar bubble tea rasa taro dan cokelat sampai lupa waktu dan kemudian akan terkaget sendiri ketika lampu jalan sudah mulai hidup dan matahari telah terbenam –atau mungkin hanya dia saja yang merasaakan hal itu, karena sepertinya Sehun telah merencanakan semuannya.

"Minuman ini adalah minuman terlezat yang pernah aku cicipi seumur hidupku!" Ziyu mulai berceloteh, mata rusanya berbinar berkilauan "Seperti minuman yang turun dari surga! Aku bahkan tak tahu ada sesuatu yang bernama bubble tea selama ini, dan kalau aku tahu aku pasti akan langsung jatuh cinta padanya sejak dulu,-" Ujar remaja laki laki itu terus saja berbicara dengan ceria dan sama sekali tak memperhatikan Luhan yang sedari tadi terus menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

Kata kata itu…, dia pernah mendengarnya sebelumnya! _"Minuman ini adalah minuman terlezat yang pernah aku cicipi seumur hidupku! Seperti turun dari surga! Kau harus mencobanya Lu"_ Sehun lah yang mengatakannya.

Sepertinya buah memang jatuh tak jauh dari pohonnya, karena walaupun kenyatannya Luhan tak pernah sekalipun mengenalkan Bubble Tea pada Ziyu, ternyata anak itu telah menemukan jalannya sendiri untuk mencapai minuman itu dan menyukainnya.

"-Ah benar Dad! Dad mau pesan rasa apa? Atau biar aku saja yang pesankan, Dad pasti belum pernah-" Ujar Ziyu kemudian

"-Taro! Aku mau rasa Taro!" Dan Luhan memotong perkataan anak itu.

Lima belas menit kemudian:

"Bubble Tea Taro untuk Dad ku yang paling manis, dan vanilla untuk Kim Ziyu yang manly!" Ujar Ziyu ketika mendorong se cup besar bubble tea berwarna ungu pucat kehadapan Luhan. Luhan menjitak kepala anak itu, bagaimanapun dia masih tidak menerima pujian berupa kata manis dan cantik, bahkan dari Ziyu sekalipun. Lagi pula anak itu sepertinya tidak sadar diri sekali, padahal kelakuannya itu sekarang bahkan terlihat speerti seorang gadis remaja, dan dia masih bersikeras bahwa diirnya itu manly!

"Kenapa Dad menjitakku?" Protes Ziyu

"Aku ini laki laki! Berani sekali kau berkata begitu pada ayahmu sendiri!"

"Dad lebih cocok jadi ibuku tahu!"

DEG! Untuk seersekian detik Luhan merasakan jantungnya berhenti berdetak. Dan dia langsung meraih minumannya karena tiba tiba udara disekelilingnya terasa lebih berat dari sebelumnya. Luhan tidak sebodoh itu unuk tidak mengetahui bahwa hal itu disebabkan oleh rasa bersalah, karena sudah menutupi kenyataan, karena telah membohongi Ziyu seumur hidupnya.

0-0-0

"Habis ini dad akan mengantarmu pulang! Jangan lupa kerjakan PR mu dan ada makanan di kulkas jika kau lapar, dad akan pulang malam hari ini, ada banyak hal yang harus Dad urus di rumah sakit," Ujar Luhan seraya berjalan ke meja kasir denga dompet di tanganya "Kalau nanti kau masih lapar, delivery saja, maaf dad tidak bisa memasak lebih banyak kemarin" lanjutnya sementara Ziyu terus mengangguk mengiyakan setiap perkataan Luhan sampai mereka tiba di meja kasir "Berapa semuanya? Bubble Tea Taro dan Vanilla satu, lalu tambahanya adalah keripik kentang, dan taco"

"Sepuluh ribu won," kata wanita yang berdiri di kasir itu "Apakah dia anakmu?"

Luhan menoleh pada wanita yang kelihatanya lebih tua darinya itu lalu mengangguk seraya tersenyum "Ya, dia anakku." Kata Luhan.

"Ah begitu rupanya. Kau menikah muda anak muda? Karena kelihatannya kau masih sama mudanya dengan anakmu?"

Luhan tersenyum simpul namun tak berkomentar apa apa "Wajahmu sebenaranya mengingatkanku pada pelanggan tetapku dulu sekali waktu kafe ini masih berupa kedai, dua orang anak SMA yang selalu duduk di payung berwatna putih yang dulu terletak disudut sana-" hati Luhan mencolos. Tidak mungkin ada kebetulan yang se bodoh ini kan? Ziyu tidak mungkin membawanya ke kafe yang dulunya adala kedai Bubble Tea yang sama dengan yang selalu dikunjunginya dengan Sehun? "mereka terlihat begitu bahagia dan serasi saat bersama, walaupun keduanya sesama lelaki, namun aku masih ingat betul bagaimana yang satu sangat tampan dan selalu perhatian pada yang satunya lagi yang sangat manis dan cantik. Mereka sempat akan ku nobatkan sebagai pasangan pelanggan terbaik di sini, namun mereka tak pernah datang lagi"

Luhan membeku ditenpatnya. Apakah memang ada kebetulan yang sebodoh itu?

"Sangat disayangkan sebenarnya, tapi bagimanapun kuharap mereka bahagia diamanpun mereka," kata Ajjumma itu mengkahiri ceritanya "Bagaimana menurutmu anak muda?"

"Menurutku kedua orang itu sangat manis," Komentar Ziyu tanpa menyadari bahwa yang barusan dibicaraan adalah orang tuanya sendiri

"Menurutku itu sangat konyol, terimakasih atas makanannya, ayo Ziyu!"

Dan Luhan menarik Ziyu pergi dari tempat itu.

0-0-0

Luhan baru saja kembali ke ruangan selesai menghadiri meeting dengan salah satu klien yang akan menjadi supplier di rumah sakitnya ketika dia mendengar ketukan pelan dipintu, dan kemudian tanpa berpikir panjang langsung mempersilahkan si pengetuk pintu itu untuk masuk karena menyangka bahwa orang itu adalah Yesung yang akan menyerahkan kesimpulan rapat padanya.

Namun, kemudian ketika pintu terbuka dan Sehun berdiri dibaliknya menatapnya dengan mata elangnya yang terlihat sendu dan wajah yang begitu kusam karena terlalu banyak ditekuk dterbungkus sebuah hoodie abu abu dipadukan dengan celana training berwarna hijau toska dan sandal rumahan dengan rambut acak acakan seperti sama sekali tidak pernah disisir selama beberapa hari belakangan ini.

Dia terpaku di tempat duduknya.

Apa yang telah terjadi pada lelaki itu? Kenapa dia bahkan tak menyisir rambutnya dan tak bercukur sama sekali? Dan untuk beberpa saat, Luhan bahkan lupa bagaimana caranya bicara dan hanya duduk disana dengan mulut yang membuka dan menutup.

"Apa yang kau inginkan lagi _Oh Sehun-ssi?_ " Ujar Luhan memberikan penekanan pada dua kata terakhir ketika akhirnya kembali mendapatkan kemampuanya untuk bicara "Mau menghinaku lagi?" tambah namja itu sinis.

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku?" Kata Sehun setengah berteriak, suaranya terdengar begitu tertekan dan hampir seperti akan menagis membuat Luhan mengerutkan keningnya "Bahkan setelah kau mengtakan hal hal yang telah membuat hatiku sakit, aku masih ingin kembali kesini dan merengkuhmu? Kau lihat apa yang terjadi padaku karena perkataanmu waktu itu? Aku bahkan tak punya tenaga untuk sekedar menyisir rambutku, atau menganti pakaianku. Aku bahkan tak dapat berpikir dengan benar karena kau terus terusan memenuhi pikiranku Kim Luhan!"

Sehun kemudian mendekati Luhan dan secara mengejutkan berlutut dihadapannya "Maafkan aku…"

Tes tes tes… air mata megalir dipipinya membasahi karpet diruangan Luhan sekaligus membuat namja rusa itu tediam ditempatnya. Oh Sehun-seorang Oh Sehun- yang selama ini tak pernah menagis sekalipun kini berlutut dihadapanya dengan air mata yang meleleh di pipinya

"Aku mencintaimu Luhan,"

DEG!

"Aku bisa gila jika terus terusan seperti ini!" Dan Sehun terus menagis menunduk menatap kaki Luhan pada dasarnya memang tak pernah dapat membenci Sehun dari awal, sehingga akhirnya goyah juga melihat kondisi namja itu.

Dia ikut berjongkok bersama Sehun dan kemudian memeluk pria tampan itu.

"Aku minta maaf, atas semua yang kulakukan waktu itu, dan atas semua yang kulakukan kemarin ini, aku minta maaf…"

Jantung Luhan berdetak diluar batas kewajaran, dan hatinya berteriak untuk memaafkan Sehun saat ini juga, namun sebagian kecil dari dirinya masih terus ketakutan akan kemungkinan bahwa mungkin Sehun hanya akan mempermainkannya lagi seperti hari itu.

" _Dia bahkan menagis diadapanmu"-_ Ucap salah satu sisi diri Luhan

" _Namun, mungkin saja dia hanya beracting, dan akan kembali mengahncurnkanmu jika waktunya tiba,"-_ Tukas sisi lain dirinya.

"Aku memang brengsek seperti katamu, dan juga bodoh! Sangat bodoh sampai tak menyadari bahwa aku begitu mencintaimu sampai akhirnya kau meninggalkanku Lu," Ucap Sehun akirnya berani menatap Luhan, namun tatapan yang diberikannya pada Luhan untuk suatu alasan telah memukul Luhan dengan keras. Dia tak ingin melihat tatapan tersiksa itu lagi didalam mata Sehun!

"Kembalilah padaku, kumohon kembalilah padaku! Aku akan membuatmu bahagia untuk yang sesungguhnya kali ini," Dan Sehun mengucapkannya. Kata kata yang selama ini ingin Luhan dengar.

Dan air mata Luhan ikut menetes. "T-api aku sudah memiliki anak," ujar Luhan parau karena tengorokannya yang kering mencengkram bagian depan hodie Sehun.

Sehun mengeleng, dan entah sejak kapan telah bertukar posisi menjadi memeluk Luhan "Aku tak peduli, mau kau memilki anak, ataupun telah tidur dengan banyak laki laki, aku tak peduli. Kau berbuat salah, dan aku pun begitu, namun bukankah semuanya telah berlalu, ayo mulai semuanya dari awal! Aku akan membuatmu bahagia, dan juga Ziyu,"

"Sehun~" ujar Luhan hampir kehilangan suaranya

"Mulai saat ini Ziyu adalah anakku, tak peduli siapa ibunya, bagiku yang terpenting Ziyu adalah anakmu, artinya dia adalah anakku juga," Tukas Sehun menempelkan hidungnya pada hidung bangir Luhan sehingga keduanya dapat merasaakan nafas satu sama lain.

Luhan terdiam.

Sehun hanya tidak tahu, bahwa sesungguhnya Ziyu memanglah anak _nya_.

"Maukah kau memulai semuanya dari awal Lu?" kata Sehun menepis perasaan tidak enak yang menjalar diperut Luhan ketika Sehun mengungkit perihal masalah Ziyu, dan membuat fokusnya kembali hanya pada lelaki pucat tampan itu.

Kemudian Luhan mengangguk pelan –sangat pelan- membuat Sehun memeluknya.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kidding/ TBC**

 _ **Slight Stories:**_

'Kali ini harus bisa!'

Matahari telah terbenam di ufuk barat, dan bercak bercak ungu jelek tercetak dilangit senja, lampu lampu jalan telah dinyalakan dan SM High telah nyaris kosong, namu music masih terus melantun dari dalam ruang latihan tari di gedung timur. Terliat seorang remaja berperawakan mungil yang tidak terlalu tinggi dan bermata rusa tengah menari sendirian ditemani oleh sebuah speaker besar dan sebuah ponsel yang memutar lagu bergendre HipHop.

Keringat bercucuran membasahi kaos bitu laut yang dipakainya, dan bagi orang awam tarianya pasti terlihat begitu fantastis dan mengangumkan, namun pemuda itu masih belum puas! Dia bersungguh sungguh saat mengatakan bahwa dia akan memberi penampilan yang sempurna pada Shim Sangsongnim, dan untuk mencapai kesempurnaan itu diaakan berlatih sangat keras bahkan walaupun tulangnya serasa remuk semua.

Sejujurnya Ziyu sudah sangat lelah, namun masih ada satu koreografi lagi –menurutnya- yang masih belum terlalu bagus dan menyentuh dan dia harus _bisa_ menguasainya. Ziyu bukanlah orang yang terobsesi dengan kesmpurnaan, namun dia juga bukan tipe orang yang setengah setengah, dia mungkin memang malas, namun percayah, jika dia sudah meniatkan sesuatu dia akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkannya.

Ziyu mengakhiri tariannya dengan satu lompatan besar dan gerakan memutar kebelakang yang berakir denan sebuah perfect split, dan kemudian nafasnya tersengal, namun sebuah senyum penuh kebangaan terpatri di wajahnya.

Dia berhasil melakukannya.

"Wahh… Itu sangat mengagumkan-" Dan Ziyu terdiam dengan jantung yang hampir berhenti berdetak karena kaget saat itu juga. Bukankah dia sendirian di ruangan ini? Setahunya dia memang sendirian di ruangan ini!

Bukan bermaksud paranoid, namun dia baru saja menonton filem horror Thailand kemarin malam, dan kalau dipikir pikir bayangan hantu itu masih terus membayang dikepalanya sampai sekarang. Ziyu bukanya penakut –dia lelaki manly, bukan penakut- namun bagaimanapun membayangkan hantu berambut panjang dengan wajah rusak itu membuatnya ngeri juga

-"Bagaimana hyung melakukannya?" Dan kemudian seorang anak laki laki dengan seragam SM Junior High muncul dari balik tumpukan matras yang terletak disusut kiri dekat kaca. Rambut bocah itu itam dan acak acakan, namun Ziyu harus mengakui bahwa anak itu pasti akan tumbuh menjadi pria yang tampan.

Ziyu mengembuskan nafasnya yang –teryata- sedari tadi ditahannya. "Apa yang dilakukan bocah SMP sepertimu digedung SMA? Terlebih lagi malam malam," Ujar Ziyu mau tak mau bertanya juga karena penasaran.

"Tarian hyung tadi itu begitu menabjubkan, bagaimana hyung melakukanya? Apakah ini untuk pentas seni? Benarkah? Wah kalau begitu kupastikan aku akan menyaksikan pentas seni kali ini! Aku juga suka menari, amun kurasa aku belum bisa melakukan apa apa yang dari tadi yung lakukan, aku –aku" Bocah itu berujar dengan semangat dan bersamaan dengan itu semakin memajukan tubuhnya kearah Ziyu sehingga pada akhirnya wajah mereka hampir saja bersentuhan.

Ziyu bersemu, tentu saja karena ini adalah pertama kalinya ada seseorang –terlebih orang asing- yang berdiri begitu dekat dengannya sehingga dia bahkan bisa mendengar deru nafasnya. Ziyu mendorong kepala anak itu ketika bocah tak dikenal itu terus saja berbicara tanpa memperhatikan posisi mereka dan kemudian berkata dengan mata sedikit menyipit karena malu "Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Oh?" dan kemudian bocah itu mengerjab dua kali tepat didepan wajahnya "Wah… wajah hyung merah, kalau dilihat lihat hyung cantik sekali," Dan detik itu Ziyu tahu bahwa bocah SMP ini suatu hari nanti mungkin akan menjadi seorang playboy yang suka bermain wanita. "Hyung cantik, aku suka!" Dia bahkan bisa dengan mudah memuji seseorang yang belum di ketahuinya namanya dan membuat orang itu salah tingkah –eh?

Tidak Ziyu! Haowen gege ada di China!

"Bicaralah yang benar bocah! Kau bahkan tidak mengenalku!"

"Aku akan mengenalmu! Mulai hari ini anggap saja aku adalah fans mu yang nomor satu hyung" anak itu kemudian tersenyum sangat lebar memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya yang rapih "Aku Kim Taeoh! Hyung harus mengingatnya!" katanya kemudian menepuk pundak Ziyu dua kali sebelum akhirnya berlalu dari sana.

"Yak~!" Teriak Ziyu namun bocah itu telah menghilang terlebih dahulu "Aku. Ziyu." dan pada akhirnya dia hanya menggumakan kata kata itu pelan.


	7. Chapter 6-Happy Ending (?)

**A/N: Maaf banget kalo update nya lama… sumpah aku lagi sibuk banget belajar buat persiapan UN yang udah tinggal menghitung hari lagi. Semuanya doain aku ya agar bisa lulus dengan nilai memuaskan. Chap 6 ini kurang lebih isinya fluff semua, aku harap fluff nya berhasil karena jujur aku nggak bisa naget bikin fluff, kalo ada yang kurang tolng kritik sama sarannya, tapi jangan Bash.**

 **Omong omong aku bikin account** **wattpad** **hunhan_fever_ sama kayak IG dan twitter link nya** _ **www . wattpad user / Hunhan_Fever_**_ **tinggal hilangin spasinya aja. Aku juga berencana buat publish cerita ini disana, buat yag mau follow silahkan. Buat yang mau tanya tanya silahkan mention aja di IG karena aku nggak bisa ngejawab Review lewat PM FFn, jadi bakalan lebih gampang kalau langsung tanya aja ke IG atau twitter.**

 **Ah, iya buat yang salah paham ngira bahwa Fic ini berakhir di Chap 5 kemarin, aku tegaskan bahwa** **FANFIC INI BELUM BERAKIR** **, masih ada beberapa chapter lagi sebelum ending. Kemarin itu aku cuma bercanda, dibawah kata End itu kan tercantum kalau masih** **To Be Continue** **jadi fic ini belum berakhir.**

 **Btw, aku lagi seneng banget karena akhirnya Luhan ngadain 1stChinaTour, apalagi dihari yang sama dengan kehadian EXO di Shanghai,walaupun mereka nggak ketemu, tapi setidaknya mereka berada di negara yang sama dan menghirup udara yang sama. Terus aku juga excited bgt perkara tanggal 10 april besok ini –yang kabar kabarnya Luhan sama Exo mau ngehadirin acar yang sama- kayaknya bulan april bener bener bawa keajaiban buat kita semua para EXOL dan khususnya HunHan Shipper, hehe..**

 **Udah, segitu aja. Enjoy**

 _ **PREVIOUSLY:**_

" _Maukah kau memulai semuanya dari awal Lu?" kata Sehun menepis perasaan tidak enak yang menjalar diperut Luhan dan membuat fokusnya kembali hanya pada lelaki pucat tampan itu._

 _Kemudian, sangat pelan…_

 _Luhan mengangguk._

 **Wo Ai Ni: 520**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 6 : Happy Ending (?)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

Luhan tengah menyiapkan sarapan untuk dirinya dan Ziyu ketika Sehun menghubunginya via ponsel dan mengatakan bahwa dia telah berada didepan pintu dan meminta Luhan agar membuka pintunya, berkata bahwa dia benar benar kedinginan. Namja bermata rusa itu tentu saja langsung bergegas membukakan pintu untuk Sehun dan kemudian berdiri menyamping untuk memberi ruang bagi lelaki yang satunya lagi untuk masuk. Namun sama seperti sebelum sebelumnya dalam sebulan terakhir ini -mereka menjalin hubungan, Sehun selalu melakukan hal hal yang tak terduga -dan mencuri satu kecupan singkat di bibirnya.

"Sekarang sudah hangat, aku tak apa apa," Kata namja berkulit putih pucat itu kemudian nyengir lebar memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya yang rapi dan sukses membuat wajah Luhan yang putih bersih merona begitu hebatnya dan namja bermata rusa itu memukul lengan Sehun dengan pelan karena kesal "Apa apaan itu?! Ziyu bisa lihat tahu!"

Sehun tersenyum semakin lebar "Biar saja,"

"Dasar gila!" Kata Luhan kemudian memutuskan untuk kembali menghadapi masakanya di dapur dengan Sehun yang mengikutinya dari belakang setelah menutup pintu "Sehun-ah, kau sudah sarapan?"

"Aku minum kopi saja!" kata Sehun kemudian mendudukan dirinya tepat didepan meja makan, menupang dagunya di atas meja, menatap Luhan yang sepertinya tengah benar benar sibuk menyiapkan segala sesuatunya. Luhan hanya membelakanginya, namun untuk satu alasan Sehun masih senang memandanginya.

"Mana bisa begitu! Kafein sangat tidak baik untuk sarapan tahu, apalagi untuk orang sibuk seperti kau. Apakah kau selalu mengkonsumsi Kopi setiap pagi Sehun-ah?"

"Bagaimana lagi, aku kan tinggal sendirian Lu, mana ada yang mengurusku," Tukas Sehun masih bertahan dengan posisinya.

"Kau kan punya aku," kata Luhan "Apapun, kapanpun, kalau kau butuh seusuatu kau bisa datang padaku bukan?"

Sehun meluruskan tubuhnya dan kemudian dengan gerakan yang sangat halus datang menghapiri Luhan dan memeluknya dari belakang, meletakan dagunya yang runcing di bahu Luhan "Benarkah apapun? Kapanpun?" Dan kemudian mulai menghirup aroma khas Luhan yang menguar dari diri namja bermata rusa itu. Awalnya dia hanya ingin bermain main dan sedikit mengoda Luhan, namun kemudian Sehun mendapati dirinya terjebak dalam permainanya sendiri.

"S-sehun?" Kata Luhan kemudian ketika Sehun makin merapat padanya dan mulai mengecupi lehernya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang seperti yang selalu terjadi setiap kali bersama Sehun dan Luhan sadar bahwa dia sebentar lagi akan kembali lumpuh kalau –kalau-

Mereka berdua mungkin benar benar akan berkahir melakukan morning sex jika saja Sehun tidak menghentikan dirinya saat dia sadar bahwa dia masih harus membuat Luhan percaya lagi padanya, dan hal seperti melakukan sex tentu saja bukan suatu option karena Sehun tahu Luhan masih was was padanya. Pria itu tak pernah sekalipun menjawab pernyataan cintanya, dan hanya mengangguk atau sekedar merespon dengan gumaman.

"Tidak! Aku tak segila itu melakukannya disini. Lagipula aku masih harus membuatmu percaya padaku kan?" Ujar Sehun pada akhirnya. Suaranya serak namun Pria itu kemudian meluruskan tubuhnya dan memutar balik tubuh Luhan dan mengusap pipinya lembut seraya menampilkan senyumnya "Aku akan membuatmu percaya lagi padaku Lu, dan untuk saat ini kurasa aku harus meminjam toilet mu,"

Dan Luhan hanya bisa mengangguk mengikuti langkah Sehun yang terburu buru, masih terlalu kaget dengan apa yang barusan mereka ingin lakukan _"Sadarlah bung! Kau tidak tinggal sendirian di rumah ini!Masih ada Ziyu!"_ batin Luhan seiring dengan wajahnya yang kembali memerah.

Pria itu kemudian memutusakan untuk kembali menyibukan dirinya pada masakanya, namun ketika akirnya tiga omurice dengan teh itu terhidang dimeja makan mau tak mau Luhan kembali teringat pada kejadian sebulan yang lalu.

Sudah satu bulan memang dia menjalin hubungan kembali dengan Sehun, dan pria itu benar benar memperlakukanya dengan baik. Sekilas mereka terlihat benar benar bahagia –sejujurnya mereka memang bahagia- terlebih lagi karena Ziyu menerima kabar ini dengan sangat gembira –Anak itu bahkan mendeklarasikan dirinya sebagai pendukung hubungan mereka nomor satu, dan mengatakan bahwa dia sangat bahagia karena akirnya Luhan membawa lelaki yang tepat juga- dan antusias.

Namun sebenarnya masih ada hal yang menganjal dihati Luhan, pertama bagaimanapun keraguan itu masih ada dihati Luhan. Tentang apakah Sehun bersungguh sungguh padanya kali ini atau tidak, dia masih takut sebenarnya kalau seandainya Sehun hanya mempermainkanya seperti waktu itu, namun di lain sisi saat melihat Sehun dengan sirat tersiksa dimatanya waktu itu sekali lagi Luhan yakin bahwa mungkin yang dibutuhkan Sehun hanyalah kesempatan kedua, bahwa mungkin mereka memang harus memulainya dari awal.

Yang kedua adalah yang selalu membuatnya cemas dan tak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak setiap kali mengingatnya; fakta bahwa sampai saat ini dia masih belum berani memberi tahu Sehun ataupun Ziyu tentang kebenaran yang menyangkut status mereka sebagai ayah dan anak yang sesungguhnya.

Luhan bukannya mau menutup mulutnya terus terusan, hanya saja dia masih belum siap dengan reaksi yang mungkin diberikan oleh keduanya, bagaimana kalau seandainya mereka marah dan kemudian membenci Luhan, Sehun dan Ziyu adalah orang yang sama berharganya bagi Luhan, dan Luhan tidak siap jikalau dia menghentikan ini semua sekarang, dia akan kehilangan keduanya. Luhan tidak mau-

"Kenapa melamun?" tanya Sehun membuayarkan lamunan Luhan

Luhan mengeleng bersamaan dengan turunya Ziyu dari kamarnya dengan rambut acak acakan dan muka yang juga sama kacaunya –menandakan bahwa dia benar benar baru bangun tidur.

"Ajjusi~" ujar Ziyu girang seketika saat mendapati Sehun tengah duduk di meja makanya bersama dengan Luhan. Dia sudah hendak memeluk Sehun –Ziyu juga merasa aneh kenapa memeluk Sehun terasa begitu nyaman dan menyenangkan- ketika Luhan menghentikanya dengan mendorong jidatnya kebelakang.

Sehun tertawa melihat adegan ayah dan anak itu. Satu hal yang dia tahu, disamping dia sangat menyukai Luhan, Sehun juga menyukai bagaimana kedua orang tua dan anak ini berinteraksi –terlihat begitu mengemaskan.

"Kau bau, nanti Sehun tertular baumu, iya kan Sehun-ah" kata Luhan, namun Sehun tahu bahwa pertanyaan itu adalah jenis pertanyaan retoris.

"Tidak mungkin, Sehun ajjushi kan tampan dan wangi secara alami, lagipula aku ini anak dad tahu, kenapa kejam sekali mengatai anak sendiri!"

"Kalau begitu mandi sana, dan kita sarapan bersama,"

"Iya-iya," kata Ziyu bersungut sungut mengemaskan- mengiyakan. Membuat Luhan terkekeh.

0-0-0

Luhan meregangkan otot otonya yang teras sangat kaku saat ini. Dia baru saja menyuntikan sebuah vitamin pada salah satu pasien lansia yang ada di rumah sakit milik ayahnya ini, sebenarnya menyuntikan vitamin bukanlah hal yang sulit jika saja nenek itu tidak terus terusan mencoba untuk melemparinya dengan barang apapun yang berada digengamanya pada Luhan dan terus terusan berteriak bahwa Luhan hanya ingin membuat sisa hidupnya menderita dengan menusuknya dengan jarum setiap pagi dan sore.

Luhan menghela nafas, kalau bukan karena dia punya prinsip bahwa seorang dokter haruslah bisa menghadapi segala macam perilaku pasien apapun dan bagaimanapun kondisinya mungkin sudah dari lama dia menyerah menagani nenek itu. Luhan mengeluarkan ponselnya dan kemudian menyalakanya, ternyata saking sibuknya mencari akal untuk menyuntikan cairan pada pasien dia sampai lupa menghidupkan ponselnya.

Ketika Luhan akhirnya sampai di lantai tujuh tempat ruanganya berada, dia dikejutkan dengan fakta bahwa Sehun berada disana dan tengah dikerubuni oleh pegawai pegawai wanitanya. Seketika Luhan memberengut, dia tidak suka melihat pemandangan ini!

Dia tidak suka melihat Sehun dikerubuni oleh banyak wanita yang kelihatan seperti ingin menelan lelaki itu hidup hidup, ditambah lagi wajah sok polos Sehun yang membuatnya makin geram. Ada apa dengan pria itu, padahal dulu saat mereka masih SMA dia dikenal sebagai orang yang sangat dingin bahkan terkesan menakutkan –walaupun tetap digemari wanita- sehingga tak ada yang berani mendekatinya. Apakah dalam delapan belas tahun aura menakutkan itu benar benar telah menguar sama sekali?

Luhan berdeham bersamaan dengan Sehun yang menatapnya "Sedang apa kalian semua berkumpul disini?" tanya Luhan "Bukankah ini masih jam kerja?"

Sehun tersenyum memperhatikan Luhan yang mengawasi semua pegawainya kembali ke tempatnya masing masing, lelaki itu jelas sedang marah –dan kalau Sehun boleh berharap, dia sedang cemburu melihat Sehun dikerubuni oleh banyak wanita- namun tetap saja berusaha menutupinya

"Berhenti tersenyum Oh Sehun, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bukankah kau harusnya bekerja?"

"Perusahaanku tidak akan rugi apapun walaupun aku tidak berada dikantor Lu, lagipula aku selalu memantau harga saham ku via mobile," jawab Sehun sakratis masih tersenyum dengan sangat lebar memandangi Luhan.

Luhan mencibir dan kemudian berlalu keruanganya. Sehun mengikutinya dari belakang "Aku tak pernah tahu kalau kau punya sisi tegas juga dalam dirimu Lu," komentar Sehun ketika menutup pintu ruangan Luhan beberapa menit kemudian, sepertinya sama sekali tak repot repot menutupi senyum yang terkambang di wajahnya.

Luhan memutar bola matanya

"Kau marah?"

"Kenapa aku harus marah?" ujar Luhan ketus

"Entahlah, cemburu mungkin?" tanya Sehun walaupun tak benar benar berniat melakukanya, kemudian melirik Luhan dari sukut matanya.

Luhan mendengus "Kenapa aku harus cemburu. Itu hak mu," tukas Luhan kemudian berusaha membuka tutup tinta yag terletak diatas mejanya "Kenapa tutup tinta sialan ini keras sekali!" gumamnya mengerutu.

Sehun tersenyum semakin lebar, mengemaskan sekali rusa yang sedang marah ini, dia terlihat berusaha untuk berkonsentarsi melakukan sesuatu padahal Sehun sudah tahu bahwa usahanya itu benar benar gagal dari awal.

Pria tampan berkulit putih pucat itu kemudian menghampiri kekasihnya dan membukakan tutup tinta itu untuknya, dan kemudian menagkup pipi pria bermata rusa itu dengan kedua tanganya "Aku hanya mencintaimu, percayalah. Aku tak akan terpengaruh dengan apapun yang berusaha mereka lakukan padaku, bahkan walaupun mereka menelanjangi diri mereka sekalipun, aku tetap hanya tertarik padamu Luhan," dan kemudian Sehun mengelus pipi namja rusa itu membuat Luhan memejamkan matanya merasakan darahnya berdesir merasakan sentuhan tangan besar Sehun yang hangat.

"Mau kencan hari ini?" tanya Sehun kemudian.

Luhan masih bergeming, walaupun dia cukup tersentuh dengan perkataan Sehun barusan, namun dia masih kesal pada pria itu

"Kau tidak mau? Ya sudah apa aku kembali lagi saja ya mengobrol dengan pegawai pegawaimu, daripada disini melihat rusa mengabaikanku?" Kata Sehun kemudian memutar badanya, seraya tersenyum. Dia yakin Luhan tidak akan membiarkanya melakukan itu-

"Kau melangkah keluar dari ruangan ini, aku tak mau bertemu denganmu lagi Oh Sehun!" Kata Luhan dengan setengah berteriak.

-dan benar saja, Luhan memang melakukanya.

Sehun berbalik seketika dengan senyum lebar mengambang diwajahnya "Apakah itu berarti kau mau kencan?"

Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya, dan mengangguk "Dasar menyebalkan,"

0-0-0

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang, tepatnya di Ocean Theme Park yang berada di COEX Mall. Setelah sebelumnya puas ,menjelajahi keseluruhan mall dari lantai satu ke tigkat yang paling atas, kemudian menonton filem di Megabox akhirnya Sehun dan Luhan memutuskan uttuk mengunjungi taman bertema laut yang disediakan oleh tempat ini.

"Wahh… Sehun-ah! Itu hiu putih!" Kata Luhan kemudian menatapa predator laut besar itu dengan kagum sehingga matanya terlihat bersinar. Namun ketika hiu itu berenang kea rah mereka pria itu malah bersembunyi dibelakang punggung Sehun sambil mencengkram baju pria yang lebih jakung dengan erat

Seun tertawa "Katanya manly,"

"Kaget Sehun-ah, kaget."

Sehun tertawa keras lalu mencubit puncak hidung Luhan membuat lelaki itu mengaduh.

"Kau tahu, aku sangat menyukai hiu putih, walaupun mereka terlihat menakutkan, tapi aku pernah melihat disalah satu filem dokumenter di National Geographic tentang seekor hiu putih jantan yang melindungi keluarganya dari serangan predator laut lain. Kisah itu sangat menyentuhku kau tahu,"

Mau tak mau Sehun tersenyum, melihat kesungguhan Luhan dalam bercerita membuatnya ikut merasakan getaran emosi yang dirasakan lelaki rusa tersebut

CUP

Sehun mengecup bibir Luhan "Aku akan membelikanmu boneka hiu nanti," tukas Sehun tersenyum tampan, membiarkan Luhan yang mematung setelahnya "Lu, ayo. Aku mau melihat lumba lumba,"

0-0-0

Yesung memutar kenop pintu ruangan Luhan dan berniat melangkah masuk, namun kemudian mengurungkan niatnya ketika melihat pria itu tak ada disana. Namja penyuka kura kura itu kemudian menghela nafas dan menatap sekumpulan dokumen di tanganya yang seharusnya ditanda tangani Luhan siang ini sebelum akhirnya berlalu dari sana.

Sepertinya Luhan kembali pergi bersama pria itu, sudah lebih satu bulan sejak kemunculan pria pucat itu dirumah sakit ini dan sejak saat itu pula lah Luhan tak lagi menghabiskan bekal makan siangnya diruanganya, dan alih alih melakukan itu malah selalu makan diluar.

Tepat ketika jam makan siang maka sebuah mobil lambogini mahal berwarna abu abu akan terparkir di halaman rumah sakit dan pria itu akan muncul dengan setelan kantor mahalnya, menemui Luhan dan membuat namja itu tersenyum –senyum yang begitu indah tak pernah Yesung lihat sebelumnya.

Mereka kemudian akan pergi berdua dengan tertawa tawa dan saling melemparkan candaan antar satu sama lain dan Yesung sudah cukup peka bahwa hubungan kedua pria itu jelas lebih dari sekedar teman lama yang sudah lama tak bertemu,walaupun Luhan selalu menegaskanya begitu. Apalagi melihat tingkah laku dan kasak kusuk Ziyu setiap kali bertemu dengan pria pucat itu makin membuat Yesung yakin dengan hipotesis nya.

Yesung senang melihat Luhan bahagia, maksudnya setelah semua hal buruk yang harus dilalui oleh namja itu dimasa lalu, tentu saja dia berhak bahagia. Namun kemudian ketika dia melihat bagaimana pria pendatang ini berinteraksi dengan Luhan dan Ziyu entah kenapa sedikit banyak Yesung mulai merasa bahwa dirinya tergantikan, bahwa sekarang ini posisinya lebih seeperti orang asing bagi Luhan maupun Ziyu, dan Yesung tidak menyukainya.

0-0-0

"Lu, tenanglah!" ujar Sehun ketika Luhan masih saja berkasak kusuk sendiri begitu mereka turun dari mobil dan berdiri di lapangan parker SM High School

"Aku tidak bisa. Anak itu selama ini tak pernah sekalipun menunjukan bakat atau pun minatnya dalam bidang seni dan sekarang tiba tiba dia ada solo dance performance?" Tukas Luhan cepat mempercepat langkahnya dan benar benar meninggalkan Sehun dibelakangnya.

Sehun menaikan alisnya dan kemudian memutuskan untuk hanya mengikuti Luhan tanpa membantah lagi. Menurutnya Luhan selalu mengemaskan, dan ternyata walaupun sedang berkasak kusuk pun pria itu masih saja mengemaskan – Tuhan begitu tidak adil terhadap Luhan.

Luhan terus berjalan menyusuri lorong lorong gedung SM High sampai pada akirnya tiba disebuah aula yang kemungkinan besar adalah tempat pentas seni diadakan –ditandai dengan rangkaian bunga di kanan kirinya yang dipenuhi oleh nama nama sponsor dan dua orang remaja putra mengenakan setelan resmi yang berdiri didepan pintu mengucapkan selamat datang. Sejujurnya Luhan sangat –benar benar- shook saat ini.

Selam tujuh belas tahun membesarkan Ziyu, bocah itu sama sekali tak pernah menunjukan ketertarikanya pada bidang seni ataupun segala sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan itu, namun tiba tiba sekitar jam setengah sebelas siang tadi anak itu menelfonya dan kemudian menyuruhnya bergegas datang ke sekola ini bersama Sehun, karena katanya akan ada pentas seni pada hari ini.

Luhan menghubungi Sehun tentu saja, namun ternyata namja itu sudah tahu lebih dahulu dan malah mengejutkan Luhan dengan sebuah perkataan singkat "Ziyu akan menampilkan Solo dance performance kan?" ujar Sehun

Yang mana langsung sukses membuat Luhan kaget "Apa?"

"Kau tidak tahu? Kupikir kau sudah tahu Lu,"

"Tidak, Ziyu apa?"

"Dia akan melakukan solo dance performance," dan kemudian satu satunya yang Luhan lakukan setelah itu adalah memaksa Sehun untuk ke SM High saat itu juga dan memperjelas semuanya.

"Kenapa malah bengong disini?" Tiba tiba pria pucat yang baru saja dipikirkan Luhan –Sehun- sudah berada tepat dibelakangnya dan kemudian meletakan tanganya dikedua bahu Luhan "ayo masuk," dan seiringan dengan itu mengiring Luhan masuk.

0-0-0

Sehun dan Luhan –beserta ratusan penonton lainya- telah menyaksikan beragam penampilan dari siswa siswa SM High, mulai dari grup vocal sampai solo song, dari tari tradisional korea sampai dengan penampilan keterampilan wushu dan sekarang adalah giliran Ziyu.

Luhan telah mengengam tangan Sehun erat sedari tadi sampai tangan mereka dibanjiri oleh keringat seraya mengigiti bibirnya sendiri dengan mata yang fokus kearah panggung sementara Sehun hanya menatapnya dengan wajah datarnya yang biasa –tangan pria pucat itu agak kebas sebenarnya, namun melihat Luhan yang kelihatanya seperti akan pingsan setiap saat kalau tidak dipegangi membuatnya agak tidak tega juga dan hanya membirkan saja. Lagipula sebenarnya Sehun senang, setidakya dengan Luhan bersikap seperti ini Sehun tahu bahwa kehadiranya dibutuhkan, dan Luhan telah berusaha sangat keras untuk mempercayainya.

Musik mulai diputar, dan panggung mulai mengelap, dan kemudian Ziyu muncul tepat ditengah tengah, disorot oleh empat sampai lima lampu yang terletak dipanggung itu dan dia mulai menari.

Begitu luwes, begitu tanpa beban. Seolah olah tubuhnya bergerak sendiri. Ziyu terus berputar utar dengan sangat khitmat, seolah olah ingin menyapaikan seusuatu pada semua orang yang melihatnya kali ini, sehingga membuat semua orang ikut larut dalam lautan atmosfer yang diciptakanya, ketika dia berenti bergerak semua menahan nafas dan kemudian ketika dia memulainya kembali maka orang orang baru ingat bahwa merak sempat lupa mengambil nafas. Begitu menghanyutkan dan menyentuh hati, sehingga bahkan seseorang yang tidak mengerti apa yang disebut dengan menaripun akan tetap terlarut dalam atmosfer ini.

Sehun terpana meliatnya, dan dia merasakan de ja vu, ingatanya melayang pada belasan tahun yang lalu -bahkan sebelum dia mengenal Luhan- saat menari masih menjadi sebuah hoby yang dapat mengangkat bebanya, dia pernah melakukan hal ini sebelumnya –menari dengan hati. Saat seseorang menari dengan hatinya, maka dia tak perlu berfikir harus melakukan apa setelah ini, karena tubuhnya akan otomatis merespon apa yang ingin di ungkapkanya dan menyalurkanya melalui gerakan dan kemudian lingkaran emosi yang tercipta itu sadar atau tidak sadar akan ikut mempengarui orang orang disekitanya, sedasyat itu.

"Wow," gumam Luhan disebelahnya, matanya bersiar dan dia menatap pangung tak berkedip. Semua kekhawatiranya akan penampilan Ziyu tiba tiba hilang seperti tak pernah ada sama sekali.

Ketika musik berakhir tujuh menit kemudian, semua orang yang berada disana terhenyak seperti baru saja kembali dari dunia ajaib, dan untuk beberapa saat tak ada yang bersuara, sampai kemudian Sehun berdiri dan mulai bertepuk tangan, yang lain mengikutinya dan kemudian ruangan itu telah riuh oleh suara tepukan.

Sehun tersenyum, untuk suatu alasan terselip rasa bangga didalam dadanya, dan dia kemudian tersenyum mengawasi pergerakan Ziyu yang meninggalkan panggung. Ketika Sehun berbalik menghadap Luhan pria itu tapaknya masih agak terpana sehingga hanya mengerjab lambat selama beberapa kali

"Itu mengagumkan," ujar Luhan kemudian. Sungguh tak pernah sekalipun dia meyangka Ziyu akan memiliki bakat yang begitu besar dalam menari –jika Luhan tahu dari awal, dia mungkin telah mendaftarkan Ziyu menjadi salah satu trainee di agensi artis sejak lama –kalau Ziyu mau sih.

"Dia hebat Lu, kau tahu perasaan apa yang kau rasakan sampai membuatmu linglung begitu?" ujar Sehun straktis.

Luhan mengeleng, menatap kekasihnya dengan pandangan bertanya

"Itu perasaan Ziyu, apapun yang sedang dia pikirkan, perasaanya sangat dalam sampai bisa membuat kita semua larut Lu," "Anak itu menari dengan sungguh sungguh dengan segenap hatinya, itulah kenapa efeknya se dasyat itu."

0-0-0

"Sial!" Umpat Kai ketika lagi lagi Sehun mengalahkannya dalam permainan video game itu kemudian membanting stik PS nya dengan wajah kusut sementara Kyungsoo tertawa melihat kelakuan suaminya yang persis seperti anak beranjak dewasa yang kehilangan maiannya

"Sudah kubilang Kkamjong, aku akan menang kalau aku memutuskan begitu!" Tukas Sehujn kemudian ber-high-five ria dengan Kyungsoo

"Diam kau!" Kata Jongin dengan tatapan berapi api "Sekali lagi! Kali ini aku pasti menang! Aku pemegang rekor terbaik selama bertahun tahun dan kau-" katanya menunjuk nunjuk Sehun tepat didepan hidungnya "Tidak bisa hanya menang begitu saja!"

Kyungsoo menghela nafas masih dengan senyum terkambang dibibirnya. Agak heran juga kenapa dia bisa jatuh hati pada lelaki kekanak kanakan seperti Jongin sampai mau menikah dengan pria itu. "Sudahlah Jonginah, menyerah saja!"

"Kyung… Kau seharusnya membelaku!" Kata Kai tidak terima dengan ekspersi yang dilebih lebihkan.

Sehun tertawa keras mengabaikan Kai yang mendelik padannya, dari dulu sampai sekarang Kim Jongin tetap saja tidak berubah dan suka sekali mendramatisir keadaan. "Sudahlah, daripada kalian bermain sesuatu yang tidak bermanfaat seperti ini lebih baik kita makan," Ujar Kyungsoo.

Ketika mereka bertiga duduk dimeja makan beberapa menit kemudian dengan beraneka ragam lauk yang disiapkan oleh Kyungsoo untuk kedua orang direktur tampan itu Jongin kembali membuka suaranya "Aku melihatmu di SM High saat pagelaran seni kemarin,"

Sehun menoleh. Sadar betul perkataan itu ditujuakan untuknya "Ya, aku memang disana," kata Sehun membenarkan "Ziyu tampil disana –kau tahu anak yang menampilkan pertunjukan dance solo waktu itu?"

"Apakah dia anak namja itu?"

Sehun menangguk lalu melemparkan senyum simpul.

"Aneh sekali," ujar Kai pelan walaupun baik Sehun ataupun Kyungsoo masih bisa mendengarnya "karena cara bergeraknya sama sekali tidak asing. Aku seperti melihat _mu_ , pergerakanya-bahkan bagaimana cara di menyampaikan perasaanya pada penonton pun sangat mirip dengan yang kau lakukan dulu, apakah kau mengajarinya?"

Sehun menyengit. Dia bahkan baru tahu Ziyu melakukan pertunjukan Dance itu ketika bocah memberitahunya pada hari itu. "Tidak, mungkin Ziyu memang punya bakat alami," tukas Sehun. Walaupun diam diam dia juga membenarkan perkataan Kai karena dia pun merasa begitu.

Kai mengangkat bahunya "Ya mugkin hanya peraan ku saja," dan kemudian tidak lagi membahas hal itu lebih jauh.

"Sehunah," panggil Kyungsoo selang beberapa menit "Kapan kapan kau harus mengenalkan kami dengan Luhan dan Ziyu. Aku juga ingin bertemu dengan mereka!"

Sehun tersenyum "Tentu saja noona," Dia pun sebenarnya ingin membawa Luhan masuk kedalam dunianya seutuhnya, membuat namja itu mengenal orang orang yang dikenalnya, membuatnya juga memahami dunia seperti apa yang selama ini Sehun jalani. Dia telah bertekat untuk tak akan menyimpan suatu rahasia apapun dari namja rusa itu dan mengungkapkan segala sesuatunya sejelas jelasnya.

Sehingga Luhan tak akan pernah merasa dibohongi lagi.

Namun ini belum waktunya, sebelum di melakukan itu, dia harus mendapatkan kepercayaan Luhan dulu.

0-0-0

Waktu terus berjalan, dan tak terasa hubungan Luhan dan Sehun telah menginjak bulan ketiga, selama itu pula Luhan merasa bahwa dia adalah orang yang paling bahagia di dunia ini. Sehun sepertinya benar benar berusaha dengan sangat keras untuk menghapus semua perlakuan buruk yang dulu pernah ditorehkannya pada Luhan,dan menjadi kekasih yang sempurna –dia tampan dan tinggi tentu saja, dan dia adalah seorang direktur utama Oh Corperation, disamping itu dia adalah seorang kekasih yang sangat penuh kasih sayang dan kelembutan, selalu memperlakukan Luhan bak ratu (Sehun bersikeras bahwa Luhan lebih cocok menjadi ratu karena rajanya adalah diri pria itu sendiri) dan juga merupakan figure ayah yang baik yang memang selama ini Luhan dambakan ada untuk Ziyu- intinya adalah namja itu sepertinya berusaha sangat keras sampai Luhan berfikir bahwa dia tak lagi merasakan trauma atas apa yang dulu Sehun lakukan padanya.

Lambat laun kepercayaanya kembali timbul, dan kali ini dia tahu bahwa dia tak akan bisa –sanggup- untuk melepaskan Sehun lagi. Namun walaupun begitu, tetap saja Luhan masih belum berani untuk membalas setiap pernyataan cintan yang dilontarkan Sehun untuknya, bukannya dia tidak mau, hanya saja-mungkin dia membutuhkan lebih banyak waktu mengumpulkan keberanian untuk itu.

Luhan tersenyum, ketika matanya sekilas melihat Ziyu begitu mendengarkan penjelasan Sehun tentang sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan krisis ekonomi dan dampaknya terhadap sector perdagangan dari counter dapur tempatnya berdiri menunggu masakanya matang.

Kedua lelaki berbeda umur itu telah berada disana dan belajar dengan serius sejak kira kira dua jam yang lalu dan tampaknya tak satupun diantara mereka ada yang menunjukan tanda tanda kebosanan. Entah Sehun yang begitu pandai memberikan penjelasan kepada Ziyu tentang subjek yang ditanyakannya atau Ziyu yang terlalu bersemangat mendengarkan karena yang menjelaskan adalah Sehun, Luhan juga tidak tahu. Namun untuk suatu alasan dia selalu senang melihat interaksi antara kedua namja itu.

Selalu seperti ini –sejak entah beberapa minggu yang lalu, setiap kali Ziyu tidak paham akan suatu subjek di sekolahnya dia pasti akan bertanya pada Sehun dan kemudian akan tersenyum lebar ketika mendapatkan jawaban yang memuaskan, dan Sehun akan mulai mengasak rambutnya dengan diikuti oleh senyuman juga. Betapa damainya hati Luhan melihat pemandangan yang seperti itu, ini terlihat lebih seperti gambaran keluarga masa depan yang dulu selalu dia khayalkan akan dia jalani bersama Sehun ketika masih SMA dulu, dimana ada dia dan Sehun dan juga anak mereka yang tersenyum bahagia.

Luhan tersenyum mengingatnya, namun sedetik kemudian senyumnya memudar.

Well, memang benar ada dia, Sehun dan Ziyu sekarang, namun dia dan Sehun sama sekali tidak terikat dalam status pernikahan walaupun mereka memang kembali bersama, dan selain itu dia juga masih tetap bungkam tentang identitas Ziyu yang sebenarnya –sampai sekarang dia masih bingung bagaimana harus memberi tahu kedua orang yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya itu tentang persoalan ini- dan Luhan sama sekali tidak menyukai perasaanya yang diaduk aduk tidak menyenangkan setiap kali memikirkan ini.

"Gomaowo Ajjushi," Kata Ziyu membuyarkan lamunan Luhan "Kalau saja Jung Saem bisa menerangkan materi ini seperti Ajjushi, aku pasti akan mendapatkan nilai A plus untuk kelas ekonomi,"

Sehun terkekeh "Karena kau telah kuajari, jadi pastikan kau mendapatkan nilai yang terbaik Ziyu-ah,"

"Tentu saja," Kata Ziyu mengiyakan, mengepalkan tanganya dan kemudian meninju udara kosong dengan ekspresi mengemaskan yang mampu membuat orang orang disekitarnya diabetes yang Sehun yakin diturunkan oleh Luhan. Dan Sehun mengusuk surai hitam remaja laki laki itu kemudian dengan sayang.

Sejauh ini dia tidak memiliki kendala yang begitu berarti dalam memperlakukan Ziyu seperti anaknya sendiri, maksudnya toh bocah itu sangat mirip dengan Luhan baik dari segi fisik maupun perilaku, walaupun memang benar Ziyu memiliki beberapa sifat yang berbeda dengan Luhan, namun walaupun begitu entah kenapa Sehun juga tidak merasa terganggu dengan hal itu.

Sehun rasa, kalaupun Ziyu bukanlah anak dari Luhan, dia masih akan tetap menyangi anak itu seperti anaknya sendiri, entah ituk kerna sikapnya, atau karena perasaan aneh yang selalu mengaliri Sehun setiap kali berada didekat Ziyu –perasaan seperti menemukan potongan dirinya yang hilang itu.

"Ini, karena kalian berdua telah bekerja keras, maka aku menyiapkan kue gandum ini untuk camilan, nutrisi gandum sangat bagus untuk meningkatkan daya ingat, jadi kuyakin kau akan mendapatkan nilai A plus yang kau sebut sebut itu Ziyu-ah," Kata Luhan tiba tiba dengan seloyang biskuit gandum di tanganya dan senyum di bibirnya.

Ziyu balas tersenyum dan kemudian mulai melahap biskuitnya "Ah! Aku lupa!" kata Ziyu kemudian selang beberapa detik "Dad! Ajjushi! Aku sepertinya harus keperpustakaan sekarang juga sebelum benar benar gelap! Ada buku yang kuperlukan untuk besok, dan bagaimana aku bisa melupakanya" Ziyu berubah panik dan melompat dari duduknya kemudian bergesa memakai sepatunya

"Yak! Kim Ziyu!" teriak Luhan, setengah kaget setengah kesal

"Aku akan kembali secepatnya,"

"Kau perlu diantar?" tanya Sehun ikut bicara juga.

"Ani, aku akan cepat! Ajjushi habiskan saja biskuit buatan dad," katanya sebelum benar benar menghilang dibalik pintu.

"Dasar ceroboh! Dari dulu sifat ceroboh anak itu tidak pernah hilang-hilang, bagaimana dia bisa melupakan hal penting seperti itu?" Gerutu Luhan kemudian seraya memasukan biscuit buatanya kedalam mulut. Sekarang hanya tinggal dia dan Sehun didalam apartemen ini.

Awalanya Sehun berniat untuk membiarkan saja rusa itu mengerutu begitu saja tanpa berniat menganggunya, namun ketika melihat ekspersi wajah marah Luhan yang terlihat begitu mengemaskan dia menjadi tidak tahan sendiri dan tanpa sadar mengecup pria manis itu dan membuat pria itu terdiam

"Saranghae, sudah jangan marah lagi," ujar Sehun kemudian tersenyum sampai memperlihatkan lengkungan matanya yang seperti bulan sabit dan mengusap pipi Luhan yang perlahan mulai merona dengan lembut.

"Apa apaan itu," ujar Luhan pelan, berusaha terdengar kesal tetapi Sehun tahu lebih jauh bahwa pria itu tengah tersipu.

"Jangan marah marah lagi." "Hanya ada kita berdua disini, dan kalau kau tidak ingat dokter Kim, kita jarang sekali bisa mendapatkan waktu untuk berdua seperti ini," ujar Sehun kemudian menarik Luhan supaya lebih merapat padanya.

Luhan menghela nafas dan kemudian mau tak mau tersenyum juga, dan melingkarkan tanganya dipingang lelaki yang lebih pucat sementara kepalanya ia senderkan didada pemuda itu

"Kau dengar?" ujar Sehun setelah beberapa waktu.

Luhan mendongak melihat namja yang ternyata selalu ada di hatinya selama ini –sebagai orang yang dicintainya, orang yang dibencinya, orang yang diangggapnya masa lalu yang kelam, dan kembali menjadi orang yang dicintainya- itu lalu kemudian menempelkan telinganya kedada pemudia itu dan mendengar detak jantungnya bertalalu talu seperti yang dia sendiri juga selalu rasakan setiap kali mereka berdekatan

"Jantungku. Selalu seperti itu setiap kali kau didekatku Lu,"

Luhan tanpa sadar tersenyum dan mengeratkan pelukanya,menciumi aroma maskulin bercampur musk yang menguar dari pria bermarga Oh itu.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi Sehun,"

"Tidak akan,"

Lalu kemudian hening. Pelukan Sehun terasa begitu hangat dan nyaman sampai sampai Luhan merasa bahwa dia hampir saja tertidur ketika kemudian Sehun kembali membuka suara "Aku. Mencintaimu." Katanya menekankan artikulasi kata katanya satu persatu

Luhan terdiam, membeku dengan posisinya, bukan hanya sekali ini Sehun mengucapkan kata kata cinta seperti itu padanya, dan setiap kali Sehun mengatakannya dengan nada yang dalam seperti itu dan dengan kesungguhan yang terasa hampir menyihir itu pula Luhan selalu membeku ditempatnya, tidak dapat bergerak dan kemudian alih alih membalas hanya dapat mengatakan-

-"Aku tahu,"

Sehun menghela nafas lalu kemudian hanya mengecupi puncak kepala Luhan "Kapan aku bisa mendengar ungakapan yang sama sebagai balasanya Lu,"

"Maaf,"

"Tidak, aku yang salah. Aku tidak akan mendesakmu," Ujar Sehun.

 **TBC**

 _ **Sight Stories:**_

8 : 30 pm – setelah penampilan Ziyu :

Ziyu mendudukan dirinya diatas kursi berlengan yang nyaman yang terletak dibelakang panggung. Badanya terasa lelah sekali sampai terasa bahwa tulangnya ingin lepas semua, dan dia sudah hampir benar benar tertidur ketika ponselnya berbunyi dan nama Lei Haowen tertera disana

"Gege?" Tukas Ziyu hampir agak tak percaya bahwa Haowen yang menghubunginya sampai lupa mengucapkan kata sapaan.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanyanya. Dan tangis Ziyu hampir pecah saat itu juga. Setelah sekian lama dia menetap di Seoul dan ini adalah pertama kalinya Haowen menghubunginya setelah sebelumnya tak pernah menerima panggilan Ziyu

"Jahat sekali!" Ujar Ziyu serak. Rasanya dia ingin menagis keras saat ini juga "Setelah sekian lama kenapa baru menelfonku? Aku bahkan sempat berfikir bahwa gege lupa padaku dan sibuk dengan anak tetangga baru itu," ujar Ziyu memencet hidungnya kuat kuat menahan ingusnya.

Dia mendengar Haowen tertawa diseberang line telfon"Kau masih belum berubah ternyata Ziyu, apakah Seoul menyenangkan?"

"Agak membosankan karena Gege tidak ada disini, dan ada anak aneh yang membuntutiku sejak aku bertemu denganya di ruang latihan dance sekolah beberapa hari yang lalu, tapi Dad kelihatanya senang, dia bahkan sudah memiliki kekasih-"

"Paman Lu? Benarkah?" Kata Haowen tidak percaya

"Emm," Ziyu mengangguk "Kekasihnya seorang pria, sangat tampan dan tinggi, walaupun Gege lebih tampan untukku, namun Sehun Ajjuhsi itu-"

"-Hey! Jangan memuji pria lain didepanku!"

Ziyu tertawa. Rasanya sudah lama sekali dia tidak tertawa lepas seperti ini karena seseorang "Baiklah, Gege yang paling tampan,"

"Tentu saja!" "Tapi, paman punya kekasih seorang pria ya? Sudah ku duga! Paman itu memang lebih cocok menjadi istri ketimbang suami," katanya kemudian.

Ziyu mendengus. "Gege, kita tengah bicara, kenapa malah membicarakan dad?!"

"Aku merindukanmu," kata Haowen selang beberapa saat. Terdengar begitu tenang dan teratur, namun entah kenapa menyiratkan nada yang begitu dalam.

Ziyu sempat terdiam "Aku juga," balasnya bersamaan dengan darah yang mengalir deras kepipinya membuatnya agak kepanasan. Haowen bahkan hanya mengatakan bahwa dia merindukan Ziyu dan bukanya menyatakan cinta dan Ziyu tersipu akan hal itu "Bagaimanapun liburan nati kita harus bertemu!"

"Ya," jawan pemuda diseberang sambungan telfon.


	8. Bonus-She (He) will be Loved

**Wo Ai Ni: 520**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bonus Chapter She (He) Will be Loved**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **Delapan Belas Tahun yang Lalu :**

Diluar hujan turun dengan begitu lebatnya, samapi rasanya pohon pohon dipingir jalan bisa tumbang kapan saja. Kondisi didalam aparetmen Sehun tidak jauh lebih baik, aliran listrik diputus begitu saja karena gardu pembangkit listrik yang menyediakan listrik ke apartemen ini mengalami ganguan teknis karena petir, dan Luhan tengah meringkuk disusut sofa dengan badan gemetaran dan muka pucat pasi kalau seandainya keadaan tidak sepenuhnya gelap.

Dari dari dulu Luhan sudah benci gelap, ditambah lagi keadaan hujan badai disertai seperti ini, membuatnya mulai berfikir yang tidak tidak – dia kehilangan ibunya disaat hari hujan badai begini dan sejak saat itu dia tak pernah tahan tidak memikirkan kenangan itu setiap kali cuaca mulai begini.

"Lu kau baik baik saja?" Sehun bersuara. Setelah hampir sepuluh menit memperhatikan gerak gerik Luhan yang sepertinya tidak bisa tenang dari tadi akhirnya pemuda itu bersuara juga. Niat awalnya membawa Luhan kesini hanya untuk belajar kelompok membahas tugas sejarah mereka, namun ketika mereka selesai pada akirnya hujan mulai turun dan Luhan mulai bertingkah seperti ini.

Sehun mengeser duduknya –merapatkan diri pada Luhan- dan saat itu dia dapat mendengar bahwa Luhan tengah menggumamkan sesuatu seperti tengah merapalkan sebuah mantra "eomma… aku takut, jangan aku takut aku takut"

Sehun terdiam.

Luhan takut pada petir –Sehun tahu itu sekarang.

GREP

Secara mengejutkan pria yang lebih tinggi itu membawa Luhan kepelukanya dan mendekap pria yang satunya erat erat "Jangan takut, ada aku disini. Aku akan melindungimu, apapun yang terjadi," ujar Sehun menenangkan seraya mengelus puncak kepala Luhan. Namun pemuda bermata rusaitu tidak juga kunjung rileks

"Aku takut Sehun," ujar Luhan lirih nyaris seperti bisikan selang beberapa saat "ibuku, ibuku meninggal saat tengah hujan badai begini dua tahun yang lalu, dan aku tidak pernah menyukai petir sejak saat itu," tambah pemuda itu dengan suara gemetaran lalu mengeratkan pelukanya pada kekasihnya.

Sehun menyengit –ini tidak seperti dia harus peduli pada masalah Luhan, namun- dia peduli. Saat mendengar Luhan berkata dengan raut wajah ketakutan dan suara bergetar seperti ini, untuk suatu alasan Sehun merasakan sebuah dorongan besar dalam dirinya untuk menenangkan pria itu dan berkata bahwa pria itu memilikiya sekarang ini.

Pada akhirnya, terlalu bingung dengan perasaanya Sehun menyerah dan sebuah ide tercetus di otaknya. Bukankah Luhan menyukai musik? "Lu, kau tak perlu merasa takut lagi, ada aku disini!" Kata Sehun "Pejamkan matamu –tidurlah- aku akan bernyanyi untukmu,"

Sehun tidak mengerti kenapa dia mau repot repot menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuk Luhan padahal pada dasarnya hubuganya dengan pria ini hanyalah sebatas taruhan sebuah mobil, namun kemudian ketika meliht mata Luhan yang bening dan berbinar menatap padanya, dia tahu bahwa yang dia lakukan ini benar.

Maka Sehun mulai bernyanyi –satu satunya lagu yang terlintas dikepalanya.

 _-Beauty queen of only eighteen she,_

 _Had some trouble with herself_

 _He was always there to help her she,_

 _Always belong to someone else._

 _I drove for miles and miles_

 _And wound up at your door_

 _I've had you so many time but somehow I want more_

Damai adalah satu satunya hal yang dapat mendeskripsikan bagaimana perasaan Luhan saat ini, beberapa saat yang lalu dia merasa begitu gelisah dan khawatir akan gemuruh petir yang tak henti hentinya berdentuman diluar, namun begitu Sehun mulai bersenandung seraya mendekapnya dengan erat dan mengusap puncak kepalanya dengan lembut perasaan itu sirna seolah tak pernah ada disana dari awal.

Luhan tidak tahu unsur magis apa yang dimiliki oleh suara Sehun –pemuda itu bahkan tidak bernyanyi dengan teknik yang benar dan hanya bersenandung kecil, nadanyamun banyak yang salah, namun ketika nyanyian itu sampai ketelinganya entah kenapa Luhan merasa begitu damai seolah olah semua beban yang berada dipundaknya mendadak menghilang begitu saja.

Dan Luhan telah memutuskan, bahwa mulai dari detik ini suara Sehun ketika bernyanyi adalah hal favoritnya.

 _I do not mind, spending everyday_

 _Out on your corner in a pouring rain_

 _Look for the girl with the broken smile_

 _Ask her if she wanna stay awhile_

Sehun menarik wajah Luhan untuk menatapnya

 _And she will be loved,_

 _She will be loved…-_

 _ **She Will be Loved – Maroon 5**_

Sehun tersenyum lembut, dan kemudian mencuri kecupan dari bibir Luhan "Lagu itu. Untukmu," ujarnya, menekankan tepat dikata terakhir "Jangan pernah berfikir bahwa kau sendirian lagi Luhan! Jangan takut! Setiap kali kau merasa ketakutan, kau bisa berlari padaku, dan aku akan ada disana untukmu."

.

.

.

 **A/N: Hai Hai, sorry ya ini bukan Chapter 7. Aku lagi suka banget sama lagu ini walaupun lagu ini emang bukan lagu maroon5 yang baru malah udah dari tahun 2002, tapi suka banget sama liriknya artinya kena banget gimana gitu… hehe**

 **Terus pas aku lagi denegerin lagu ini sendirian dikamar tiba tiba munculah sebuah ide absurd untuk bikin part bonus ini, kalo dipikr pikir lagunya pas banget sama cerita yang aku bikin buat HunHan di Fic ini, maksudnya kan Luhan itu kan ceritanya pas SMA selalu terbisa sendirian dan nggak punya temen karena latar belakang dan pekerjaan ibunya, terus dia juga hidup sebatang kara setelah ibunya meninggal dan sebelum ayahnya nemuin dia, dan tiba tiba ditengah kesepiannya itu Sehun dateng, dan ngulurin tangan pertemanan –walaupun awalnya cuma buat taruhan sih- dan akhirnya mereka jadian.**

 **Intinya adalah di Chap bonus ini aku cuma mau nekanin bahwa Sehun itu mau memperjelas bahwa, Luhan itu cantik dan kelihatan rapuh banget sampai Sehun ngerasa bahwa dia harus selalu ngelindungin Luhan –walaupun dia nggak sadar- dan bahwa Luhan itu pantas buat dicintai. Ciee2…**

 **Maaf ya, buat yang nungguin Chapter 7 harus kecewa karena ini bukan update-an, chapter itu masih dalam tahap pengerjaan. Awalnya aku pingin masukin adegan ini ke dalam chapter 7, tapi entar malah kepanjangan, jadi aku cut aja dan aku jadiin chap bonus. Sekali lagi maaf ya buat yg kecewa, dan aku bawa** **preview buat Chap 7 kok** **(Scrol ke bawah aja)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Kau mencintainya! Jauh dilubuk hatimu kau tahu itu! Tapi kau terlalu takut, terlalu egois untuk memaafkanya dan lihat apa yang terjadi sekarang? Dia bahkan melompat kedalam api demi kau"-_

" _Lelaki itu dia kan? Oh Sehun. Dia pria brengsek itu kan?"-_

" _Dia menyesal. Aku melihat betapa dia menyesal,"-_

" _Ziyu itu anakku?"-_

" _Sehun-ah!"-_

" _Dan kau menyembunyikannya dariku!"-_

See You on Chapter 7


	9. Chapter 7-Over

_**A/N: hei hei! Sorry banget aku lama bgt update chapter ini, ku harap belum ada yang lupa sama cerita ini, hehe. Aku sumpah lagi sibuk banget buat nyiapin SMBPTN, habis mau gimana lagi, aku nggak diterima di SNMPTN dan itu artinya aku bener bener harus nyiapin diri buat ujian tulis.**_

 _ **Semuanya, tolong doain aku ya supa bisa lulus di univ yang aku pengen…**_

 _ **Well, tentang chapter ini, basicly ini adalah chapter terakhir, namun karena ku pikir ini udah kepanjangan, aku akhirnya mutusin buat bagi dua chap ini disaat saat terakhir. Well itu aja deh, selamat baca ya**_

 _ **Hope u like it**_

 _PREVIOUSLY:_

" _Aku. Mencintaimu." Katanya menekankan artikulasi kata katanya satu persatu_

 _Luhan terdiam, membeku dengan posisinya, bukan hanya sekali ini Sehun mengucapkan kata kata cinta seperti itu padanya, dan setiap kali Sehun mengatakannya dengan nada yang dalam seperti itu dan dengan kesungguhan yang terasa hampir menyihir itu pula Luhan selalu membeku ditempatnya, tidak dapat bergerak dan kemudian alih alih membalas hanya dapat mengatakan-_

 _-"Aku tahu,"_

 _Sehun menghela nafas lalu kemudian hanya mengecupi puncak kepala Luhan "Kapan aku bisa mendengar ungakapan yang sama sebagai balasanya Lu,"_

" _Maaf,"_

" _Tidak, aku yang salah. Aku tidak akan mendesakmu," Ujar Sehun._

 **Wo Ai Ni: 520**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 7 : Over**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

Luhan termenung didepan tumpukan berkas pekerjaan yang harus segera selesai di tanda tangannya siang ini dengan tatapan mata kosong memandang lukisan ikan mas koki besar yang dipajangnya tepat di dinding di tengah tengah ruangan. Kata kata yang didengarnya dari mulut keluarga korban kebakaran yang ditemuinya di depan pintu ICU tadi pagi entah kenapa masih terus terngiang dalam kepalanya seolah olah seseorang terus terusan berteriak padanya membuantnya bertambah gusar.

Luhan mengacak surai rambutnya dengan frustrasi kemudian mendesis. Sejujurnya dia tahu kenapa dia masih memikirkan kata kata wanita itu -

 **Flashback on:**

Pagi ini ketika Luhan datang ke kantor diantar Sehun seperti biasanya, dia mendapati bahwa para dokter tengah sibuk didepan ruang ICU membuat Luhan menyengit bingung, sejak pertama kali mendarat di Korea bersama Ziyu beberapa bulan yang lalu baru kal ini dia melihat ruang ICU se ramai ini disaat sepagi itu.

Ketika Luhan akhirnya berhasil memahami keadaan, dia akhirnya mengetahui bahwa telah terjadi kebakaran hebat didaerah perumahan yang terletak dipingiran Seoul, kebakaran yang cukup fantastis sebenarnya karena Pemadam kebakaran sampai mengerahkan lima puluh unit mobil pemadam untuk memadamkan titik api, dan dengan kebakaran yang sehebat itu tentu saja terdapat banyak korban berjatuhan.

Luhan tengah memeriksa salah satu catatan medis pasienya yang mengalami luka bakar paling serius ketika seorang wanita muda dengan setelan mahal memaksa masuk ICU dengan berteriak teriak seraya mengancam akan menuntut rumah sakit kalau dia tidak dibiarkan membuat tak ada yang berani mencegahnya lalu kemudian setelah terisak diadapan pasien yang tengah diadapan Luhan langsung mendorong wanita lain yang ternyata sedari tadi berada disamping Luhan tampan namja itu sadari dengan keras sampai membentur dinding dan mulai berteriak memaki mengabaikan keadaan wanita yang satunya lagi yang pucat pasi.

Luhan sudah hendak memisahkan kedua wanita itu ketika si wanita bersetelan mahal mulai bicara dengan nada tenang yang malah terkesan menakutkan dengan suara bergetar "Kau mencintainya! Jauh dilubuk hatimu kau tahu itu! Tapi kau terlalu takut, terlalu egois untuk memaafkanya dan lihat apa yang terjadi sekarang? Dia bahkan melompat kedalam api demi menyelamatkanmu"-

Dan Luhan terdiam saat itu juga. Bahkan walaupun kata kata itu tidak secara langsung ditujuan padanya, dia tahu bahwa selama ini dia juga melakukan hal yang sama terhadap Sehun, dan secara tiba tiba bayangan tentang bagaimana seandainya jika Sehunlah yang terbaring diatas matras rumah sakit itu –lemah dan tak berdaya, terbayang di otaknya dengan perban menutupi hampir tiga perempat bagian tubuhnya dan selang serta jarum menempel ketubuhnya.

Bagaimana jika Sehunlah yang melompat kedalam api itu dan kemudian celaka karena Luhan padahal dia sama sekali belum membalas setiap pernyataan cinta yang diucapkan pria itu dengan lembut untuknya, padahal dia belum memberithu namja itu semuanya tentang apa yang telah terjadi dimasa lalu, dan siapa Ziyu sebenarnya…

Dan kemudian Luhan tak lagi begitu ingat dengan apa yang terjadi pada kedua wanita itu, apakah wanita yang pucat pasi kembali diamuk oleh si wanita bersetelan mahal atau tidak dia tidak tahu, ketika kesadaranya sepenuhnya kembali di ternyata telah berada di depan pintu ruanganya sendiri entah bagaimana caranya dia bisa sampai disana agak bingung dan linglung, serta dengan perasaan seperti baru saja dihantam oleh sebuah gada berat.

 **Flashback off**

Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya berat, ketika bayangan akan Sehun mungkin juga akan melakukan hal yang nekad seperti itu jika Luhan tak kunjung memberikan kepercayaanya secara penuh pada namja itu –bahkan Sehun sendiri pernah bilang bahwa mungkin jika Luhan tak mau memulai semuanya dari awal hari itu dia mungkin akan mempertimbangkan opsi untuk terjun ke Sungai Han setelah itu, dan walaupun Sehun mengakhiri penyataannya kala itu dengan tawa, namun untuk suatu alasan Luhan yakin bahwa opsi itu memang pernah terlintas dibenak pria yang menyandang status sebagai kekasihnya itu.

Akhirnya setelah berfikir lama, Luhan meraih ponselnya. Dia telah menetapkan pikiran, dan memutuskan untuk membongkar semuanya –semua hal yang ditutup tutinya dari Sehun dan juga Ziyu- sekarang.

Kalau dipikir pikir, jika Luhan menunggu dirinya siap, maka dia tak akan pernah siap! Selama ini dia hanya terus mengundur undur waktu, bertahan dengan argument bahwa hatinya masih belum mantap –kalau memang begitu, debaran yang selama ini selalu dia rasakan saat bersama Sehun itu disebut apa? Dan tidakkah sikap menyesal namja pucat itu selama ini cukup untuk membuktikan bahwa dia memang benar benar merasa bersalah dan ingin mengulang semuanya dari awal? Jika Luhan meneruskan "ketidaksiapan-nya ini" pada akhirnya dia akan selalu mencari alasan untuk mengundur waktu, dan Luhan tidak ingin hal itu terjadi!

Membiarkan Sehun dan Ziyu tahu masalah ini dari orang lain sama sekali tak ada dalam daftar Luhan, dan lebih baik dia menuai pahit itu sekarang, daripada dia terus memepertahan sesuatu diatas dasar yang tak pasti.

Bukankah jalan terbaik untuk mengatakan kenyataan pait adalah dengan mengatakannya dengan mulut sendiri? Dan walaupun Luhan tak akan pernah siap, dia harus siap! Dan dia akan membongkar semuanya sekarang!

Luhan tidak ingin menyesal, bakan jika nanti Ziyu membencinya, ataupun Sehun kembali meninggalkanya, setidaknya Luhan tahu dia telah melakukan hal yang benar dan Tuhan tidak tidur mengabaikan semua niat baiknya dan membalasnya dengan sesuau yang buruk!

Luhan menghubungin ayahnya terlebih dahulu, dan ketika lelaki paruh baya itu mengangkat panggilanya dia langsung bicara "Baba, aku ingin memeperkenalakan seseorang pada baba dalam waktu dekat ini, bolehkan?"

"Kau-" terdengar suara tercekat Hangeng disebarang sana "-apakah kita membicarakan ayah Ziyu?"

"Ya, dia orang itu,"

Luhan menekan nomor Sehun kemudian, dan selang beberapa detik terdengar suara namja pucat itu dari seberang telefon "Xiao Lu?"

"Sehun, kita harus bertemu, ada yang ingin kubicarakan padamu,"

"Ada apa, kau tak terdengar cukup baik Lu, kau baik baik saja?"

"Aku tidak apa apa,kita perlu bicara Sehunah,"

"Baiklah, aku berada dekat kantormu, sebentar lagi aku kesana,"

"Baiklah,"

Dan ketika sambungan itu terputus, Luhan sadar bahwa dia telah menahan nafas ketika bicara dengan Sehun saking tegangnya.

Luhan kemudian mulai membereskan barang barangnya, namun ketika dia telah hendak meninggalkan ruanganya, pintu terbuka dan Yesung menyembul dibaliknya "Mau kemana?"

"Aku ada urusan sebentar hyung,"

"Mau menemui lelaki itu lagi? Ada hal yang bernama professionalitas kau tahu!"

Dahi Luhan menyengit "Maksudmu hyung? Aku tidak professional begitu?!"

"Mengabaikan jam kerja dan pergi berkencan, apa lagi namanya itu kalau bukan tidak profesional! Kau direktur rumah sakit ini Lu, ayahmu memepercayakan rumah sakit ini ditanganmu, dan kau malah melalaikan tugasmu demi kepentingan pribadi,"

"Jongwoon Hyung!" Teriak Luhan kesal! Kepalanya sudah cukup sakit sekarang memikirkan bagaimana cara yang paling baik member tahu Sehun perihal masalah Ziyu, dan tiba tiba Yesung datang, merecokinya dengan masalah baru lagi

Yesung menatap Luhan-menantang.

"Lelaki itu," Ujar Yesung pada akirnya dengan suara bergetar "Dia kan? Si brengsek yang telah menidurimu kemudian mencampakanmu begitu saja?" Dan pria itu tertawa gentir kemudian "Oh ya! Tentu saja! Kau bahkan melindunginya dari amukan professor Tan waktu itu bahkan setelah apa yang dia lakukan padamu! Kau bilang kau membenci lelaki itu sehingga bahkan tak ingin mengungkit ungkit namanya, lalu kenapa? Kenapa kau kembali padanya?!" Ujar Yesung setengah menjerit membuat Luhan terdiam, akhirnya dia mengerti bahwa ternyata namja itu hanya mengkhawatirkannya

"Dia bilang dia menyesal hyung, aku telah melihat bahwa dia memang menyesal, dan aku-"

"-DEMI TUHAN LUHAN! DIA BAHKAN MENCAMPAKANMU SETELAH MEMBUATMU MENGANDUNG ANAKNYA! DIMANA PIKIRANMU?!" Dan bertepatan dengan hal itu pintu ruangan Luhan terbuka dengan Sehun berdiri dibelakangnya dengan wajah yang sulit diartikan

"Kau-" kata Sehun pelan "Jadi aku- Ziyu itu anakku?"

"Sehun,"

"Selama ini Ziyu itu anakku? Luhan?"

"Sehun, aku bisa jelaskan-"

"-Kau menyembunyikan anakku dariku?!"

"Sehun aku-" kata Luhan berusaha meraih tangan Sehun namun pria itu menepisnya kemudian melangkah pergi meninggalkan Luhan, membawa pergi hati Luhan bersamanya.

0-0-0

Sehun mengumpat beberapa kali ketika memacu mobilnya di jalanan Seoul yang ramai. Pikiranya sangat kacau dan dia butuh menenagkan diri.

Nama Kim Ziyu dan Kim Luhan terus menerus muncul didalam kepalanya dari tadi. Ziyu… benarkah bahwa anak itu anaknya? Hasil dari benihnya yang ditanamkannya pada Luhan delapan belas tahun yang lalu?

Kalau Sehun tidak salah Ziyu akan genap berusia delapan belas desember ini, dan itu artinya- Luhan mulai mengandung Ziyu pada maret delapan belas tahun yang lalu? Sehun tidak dapat mengingat dengan pasti kapan dia bercinta dengan Luhan kali itu, tapi kalau dia tidak salah itu adalah sekitaran awal semester baru di tahun ketiga mereka.

Jadi Ziyu benar benar anaknya?

Well, Sehun pikir itu dapat menjelaskan rasa nyaman yang selalu diarasakan setiap kali ada bersama Ziyu. Selama ini Sehun selalu berfikir rasa nyaman itu berasal dari cintanya pada Luhan sehingga membuatnya juga mencintai anak itu, namun kalau dipkir pikir lagi perasaan seperti menemukan belahan jiwa yang telah lama hilang itu benar benar tidak masuk akal jika hanya adalah sebuah perasaan cinta terhadap anak dari orang yang dicintainya bersama orang lain

Walaupun Sehun tak bisa menafsirkan perasaanya dengan baik, tetapi batinnya, dan juga nalurinya sebagai seorang ayah dapat mengenali anaknya dalam sekali tatap.

Lantas, kenapa Luhan menyembunyikan kenyataan ini darinya? Bahkan setelah berbulan bulan setelah mereka kembali bersama?

Ada sebuah amarah didalam diri Sehun sebagai seorang laki laki dan seorang ayah atas apa yang Luhan lakukan, dia bisa menerima semuanya jika meraka masih berada dalam hubungan yang sebelumnya, namun demi tuhan mereka bahkan telah berpacaran selama hampir enam bulan, dan walaupun lelaki itu tak pernah membalas pernyataan cintanya, setidaknya Luhan tak berhak untuk menyembunyikan kenyataan ini dari Sehun.

Sehun telah salah paham dalam membangun presepsinya terhadap Luhan –dan membuatnya benar benar berfikir bahwa Luhan telah menyentuh ataupun membiarkan dirinya disentuh oleh banyak orang- akibat kebohongan namja itu sendiri, dan hal itu menganggunya sebenarnya selama ini, walaupun dia tak pernah mengatakan apapun.

Apa yang Luhan pikirkan? Apakah Luhan pikir Sehun tak akan mempercayainya jikalau namja itu memberitahunya yang sebenarnya? Atau apakah namja itu mengira Sehun tak akan menerima Ziyu menjadi anaknya? Demi Tuhan tidakkah tindak tanduknya selama ini membuktikan sebaliknya?

Sehun membuang nafasnya kasar. Dia harus bertemu dengan Ziyu sekarang juga! Dan dengan itu dia mengarahkan mobilnya menuju sekolahan anak itu –anak _nya_.

0-0-0

"Ajjushi?" ujar Ziyu ketika mendapati Sehun berada di parkiran sekolahnya. Terlihat lebih seperti seorang model ketimbang seorang pembisnis sukses dan kemudian berjalan mendekat.

Sehun meringis. Entah kenapa panggilan itu terdengar begitu tidak menyenangkan di telingganya setelah mengetahui semuannya. Dia tidak ingin Ziyu memanggilnya Ajjushi, dia ingin anak itu memanggilnya Appa.

Ziyu menyengit ketika mendapati mata lelaki itu berkaca kaca sesaat setelah dia memanggilnya, dan kemudian dengan gerakan mendadak pria tampan itu langsung memeluknya dengan erat seperti engan melepaskanya –membuat Ziyu hampir tak bisa bernafas.

"Ajjushi," Kata Ziyu tersenggal memukul mukul punggung Sehun "Aku tak –uhuk- bisa napas,"

" _Ajjushi aniya_ ," Ujara Sehun untuk pertama kalinya dan Ziyu semakin bingung mendapati suara namja itu bergetar " _Na appa ya_ , aku ayahmu Ziyu. Ayahmu yang sebenarnya…"

Ziyu memaksa untuk melepaskan pelukan itu _apa maksudnya?_ "Ajjushi, ayahku ada di rumah sakit…"

"Tidak! Akulah ayahmu! Luhan itu ib-"Tukas Sehun suaranya meninggi.

"Ajjushi," respon Ziyu dingin. Dia sama sekali tak mengerti apa yang telah terjadi pada Sehun, namun yang pasti sikap lelaki itu sangat aneh sekarang ini "Sepertinya Ajjushi sedang tidak dalam keadaan baik, aku akan kembali kekelas kalau begitu." Dan dengan itu pemuda bermata rusa itu berlalu meninggalkan Sehun tanpa mengetahui bahwa hati lelaki itu hancur berkeping keeping mendengar perkataannya.

Ketika Sehun akhirnya kembali kedalam mobilnya, dia menagis. Rasanya dia begitu ingin menyalahkan seseorang, ingin mengutuk nasib kenapa hal ini bisa sampai terjadi padanya, harusnya orang lainlah yang tertimpa hal ini, bukan seorang Oh Sehun, namun Sehun tahu bahwa dia juga tak dapat menyalahkan takdir. Ziyu menolaknya sebagai seorang ayah, dan itulah yang terjadi.

0-0-0

Walaupun –Ziyu sudah berusaha untuk melupakan kejadian itu- begitu pemuda bermata rusa itu tak dapat menahan lidahnya untuk tak mengungkap masalah ini pada Luhan ketika mereka makan malam sekitar jam delapan hari itu. Dia mulai menceritakan semuanya, dan Ziyu merasakan reaksi Luhan yang menegang aneh begitu dia usai bercerita "Dad, aku tak begitu mengerti, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

Luhan terdiam selama beberapa saat, menatap sepatunya sendiri –terlalu takut untuk menatap mata anaknya- tapi dia telah membuat keputusan dan dengan suara bergetar mulai buka suara "Apa yang dikatakanya benar,"

Ziyu tercekat. Lantas kenapa dia bisa bersama Luhan bersama ini? Lantas apakah Luhan bukan ayahnya? Setelah semua yang meraka lalui bersama, dia bukanlah anak Luhan? Tetapi wajah mereka begitu mirip? Bukankah seharusnya itu membuktikan sesuatu.

"D-dad… apa maksudnya?" Kata Ziyu dan dia terdengar lebih seperti seorang anak kecil yang menerengek karena kehendaknya tidak terpenuhi, dan tidak dapat melakukan apapun untuk mengusahakannya.

"Sehun itu ayahmu, ayah biologismu,"

Dan Ziyu berharap tanah bisa menelannya saat ini juga. Kurang lebih tujuhbelas tahun hidup didunia ini, dia selalu merasa bangga bisa menjadi seorang Kim Ziyu anak dari Kim Luhan, walaupun dia tidak punya ibu, tetapi Luhan sudah lebih dari cukup dalam hidupnya selama ini.

"Tapi-tapi-"

Dan kemudian Luhan mulai menceritakan semuanya, tanpa menutup nutupi apapun. Tentang pertemuanya dengan Sehun, tentang latar belakang ibunya yang pekerja seks, tentang bagaimana ayahnya menemukannya, tentang taruhan Sehun dan tentang bagaimana dia begitu dimabuk cinta dan menyerahkan dirinya pada Sehun malam itu, termasuk tentang dirinya yang ternyata adalah seorang male pragnet "-Aku terlalu muda dan terlalu naïf waktu itu, namun aku tak pernah menyesalinya, kau adalah hadiah terindah yang pernah Tuhan berikan padaku, Ziyu-ah,"

"Jadi, dad- maksudku mom- eh"

"Kau tahu, selama ini rasanya selalu sesak setiap kali melihatmu memanggilku dengan sebutan dad, padahal aku yang melahirkanmu, dan menyusuimu. Aku juga ingin dipanggil dengan sebutan ibu, tetapi tentu saja tidak bisa…" Luhan tertawa gentir "Maafkan aku Ziyu-ah, aku berbohong selama ini."

Kepala Ziyu berputar putar, dia tak bisa berfikir dengan jernih "Lalu bagaimana dengan Sehun ajjushi –maksudku ayah- bagaimana kau memaafkannya?"

"Jangan terlalu membenci ayahmu, dia tidak tahu apa apa tentang kau, sampai hari ini. Maaf," "tentang masalah kami, itu sudah selesai, kau melihat sendiri bagaimana dia menyesal, dan kau tahu bahwa apapun yang dia lakukan selama ini adalah tulus. Sehun adalah pria yang baik, terlepas dari kesalahan yang pernah dia lakukan, dia adalah pria yang sangat baik."

Dan Ziyu melihat Luhan tersenyum saat mengucapkan hal itu. Luhan benar benar mencintai pria itu.

"Ziyu-ah," Kata Luhan mengenggam tanganya, namun Ziyu menyentakan tangan itu untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya.

"Aku- aku tidak tahu. Aku butuh waktu, aku akan menginap dirumah temanku malam ini, dan aku- aku-"

Ziyu megemasi barang barangnya dan mengepak ranselnya kemudian meninggalkan apartemen menyisakan Luhan sendirian. Ini hal yang benar, dia tak akan bisa menyelesaikan apapun dengan kepala panas, setidaknya dia harus membersihkan pikirannya dulu.

Luhan menelan ludahnya kasar, dan kemudian memaksa tubuhnya yang kaku untuk berdiri. Dia sendirian, Sehun meninggalkanya di rumah sakit tadi siang, dan Luhan tidak dapat memastikan akankah lelaki itu kembali, dan sekarang Ziyu meninggalkanya ditengah makan malam mereka –walaupun anak itu menerimanya dengan jauh lebih tenang dari yang Luhan harapkan, Luhan bahkan tidak akan terkejut jika mendapati Ziyu melemparkan barang barang saat dia memberitahunya perihal ini, dan anak itu hanya berpamitan untuk menginap di rumah temannya.-. Hatinya perih, namun dia meyakinkan diri sendiri bahwa ini memanglah hal terbaik dan patut untuk dilakukannya.

0-0-0

Jarum jam telah menunjukan pukul dua pagi ketika ponsel Luhan berdering dengan ribut disebelah tempat tidurnya membuatnya membuka mata –namja bermata rusa itu sebelumnya tertidur setelah terlalu lelah menduga duga apa kira kira yang akan terjadi antara dia Sehun dan Ziyu setelah ini dan tengelam dengan pemikiran itu- "yeoboseo," katanya serak.

"Apakah ini benar dengan ayah seorang remaja bernama Kim Ziyu?" terdengar suara asing diseberang line telfon itu. Luhan menyengit beriringan dengan kesadarannya yang kembali.

"Benar, saya Kim Luhan"

"Pasien yang bernama Kim Ziyu mengalami kecelakan beruntun dia daerah tol, dan saat ini mengalami kekurangan darah. Stok darah di rumah sakit kami sedang tidak ada dan-"

"Rumah sakit mana?" Ujar Luhan dengan rahang mengeras. Tak ada waktu untuk kaget dan meratapi apapun. Ziyu kritis, sehingga kemudian ketika perawat itu menyebutkan alamat rumah sakitnya dia langsung melesat pergi menuju parkiran mobilnya.

Satu satunya hal yang ada dikepalanya saat ini hanyalah mencapai Ziyu secepat mungkin, dan tak sampai lima belas menit kemudian –hanya dia dan tuhan yang tahu berapa kecepatan mobilnya saat meninggalkan apartemen- dia telah berada di depan ICU tempat Ziyu ditangani.

"Saya Kim Luhan," katanya pada doker yang ditemuinya

"Pasien membutuhkan darah dengan golongan O negatif,"

Dan Luhan tercekat. Dia baru ingat golongan darahnya dan Ziyu berbeda! Lalu bagaimana sekarang? Dia tak membawa ponselnya atau apapun, dia tidak bisa menghubungi rumah sakitnya ataupun bank darah.

"Kami akan berusaha untuk menjaga keadaanya tetap stabil, sampai menemukan donor darah yang cocok untuk pasien," Dan ketika dokter itu berlalu Luhan merosot dilantai dan mulai menagis.

Dia seorang dokter, tetapi kenapa ketika Ziyu kecelakaan dia bahkan tak bisa melakukan apa apa untuk menyelamatkannya? Ibu macam apa dia sebenarnya?!

Ketika Luhan terlarut dalam kesedihanya dan ketidakberdayaanya, tiba tiba seorang menepuk bahunya dan Luhan tak pernah dilanda kelegaan sebesar ini ketika melihat seseorang selama hidupnya, dan dia menghambur memeluk lelaki itu setelahnya. Sehun berdiri disana dengan sebuah plastic berisi aspirin ditanganya.

"Sehun," Luhan mulai terisak ketika mengumamkan nama itu "Ziyu- dia Ziyu kecelakaan, dia butuh darah, tolong dia kumohon…"

0-0-0

Jam telah menunjukan pukul tiga lewat duapuluh lima menit dini hari, keadaan Ziyu telah stabil, dan dia telah dipindahkan ke ruangan rawat inap setelah mengalami operasi kecil di kepalannya. Sehun dan Luhan saat ini tengah duduk di sofa yang disediakan oleh rumah sakit itu untuk para penunggu pasien, berdampingan, namun saling membisu.

Tak ada percakapan diantara kedua orang pria itu, dan hal itu telah berlangsung sejak bermenit menit bahkan berjam jam yang lalu –sejak Sehun selesai mendonorkan darahnya untuk Ziyu lebih tepatnya. Suasana ini sebenarnya terasa agak canggung, dan juga sedikit mencekam, dan membuat baik Luhan maupun Sehun sama sama tidak nyaman, namun harus bagaimana lagi,kalaupun mereka membuka suara, mereka berdua sama sama bingung harus memulai dari mana.

Sehun yang mengambil inisiatif pertama, dan mengengam jari jari Luhan yang terasa sedingin es, Luhan tersentak awalnya, namun pada akhirnya membiarkan Sehun mengengam tangannya "Tidurlah kalau kau lelah, bersandarlah padaku." Ujar Sehun selang beberapa menit kemudian. Suaranya tenang, sehingga Luhan tak bisa menebak keadaan emosinya.

"Kau tidak membenciku?" tanya Luhan serak. Tengorokannya terasa begitu kering sekarang ini.

"Awalnya? Ya. Maksudku bagaimana mungkin kau bisa setega itu menyembunyikan identitas Ziyu dariku selama ini Lu, namun aku telah merenung sejak siang tadi, aku telah memikirkan semuanya, dan kupikir, semuanya tidak sepenuhnya kesalahanmu, bagaimapun, aku yakin kau juga menderita Lu, selama ini, dan juga sebelum kita bertemu kembali, "jawab Sehun. Namja itu kemudian menghela nafas sebentar, dan perlahan tanganya yang lain melai merambat kepipi Luhan mengelus tulang pipi milik pria bermata rusa itu.

"Aku marah padamu, tapi tentu saja bagaimana mungkin aku bisa membenci mu Luhan, setelah semua perjuagan yang kulakukan selama ini, membencimu hanya akan membuatku kembali menjadi orang bodoh, dan juga menderita"

"Maaf," lirih Luhan "Sebenarnya aku juga ingin memberitahumu semuanya, Sehun, namun aku bingung harus mengakhiri kebohongan ini dari mana. Aku telah memulai semuanya sejak belasan tahun yang lalu, dan aku tak mungkin tiba tiba membongkarnya begitu saja, itu akan mengejutkan Ziyu, dan tentu saja kau."

"Emmm," gumam Sehun "Lalu maukah kau menceritakannya sekarang Luhan, aku ingin mendengar semuanya,"

"Baiklah," Dan Luhan kemudian mulai bercerita. Dia menceritakan tenatang ayahnya, tentang bagaimana dia bisa memegang cabang rumah sakit Seoul diumur yang semuda ini, dan tentu saja perihal Ziyu, Luhan bahkan menceritakan tentang Haowen pada Sehun –yang mana membuat namja itu mengengit dan Luhan tersenyum.

"Jadi apakah ini artinya kita baik baik saja?" tanya Luhan takut takut. Walaupun tampaknya Sehun memang memaafkannya, namun Luhan butuh kepastian bahwa mereka baik baik saja, dan dia ingin mendengarkan Sehun mengucapkannya.

"Ya kita baik baik saja,"

Luhan mengulurkan tangannya untuk melingkari pingang pria yang satunya, dan kemudian menengelamkan kepalanya di dada pria itu "Aku takut Sehun, banyak yang kutakutkan…." Gumam Luhan menghasilkan getaran getaran kecil dikulit Sehun yang tertutupi T-shirt putih "Tadinya untuk sesaat aku berfikir untuk menengelamkan diriku disungai Han, karena kau meninggalkanku, dan Ziyu kecelakaan karena aku, aku- aku" suaranya bergetar.

"Luhan," panggil Sehun "diamlah. Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu. Tidak juga Ziyu, dia akan baik baik saja, dan begitu dia sadar, kita akan bicara padanya, sebagai orang tua yang lengkap, mengerti?"

Luhan terdiam selama beberapa saat, tapi akhirnya mengangguk

"Tidurlah Lu," dan bersamaan dengan itu Sehun mulai bersenandung kecil, hanya sebuah lullaby pengantar tidur yang dulu sering dinyanyikan Sehun untuknya ketika mereka masih sekolah, namun Luhan selalu menyukainya setiapkali mendengar alunan lagu itu keluar dari mulut Sehun. Tidak bagus, namun menenangkan.

0-0-0

Seminggu telah berlalu, dan Ziyu telah sadar dari komanya. Harusnya tak ada masalah jika saja Ziyu tidak menolak untuk bertemu dengan baik Luhan ataupun Sehun, namun nyatanya anak itu sama sekali tak mau ditemui.

"Kai?" Ujar Sehun keheranan ketika mendapati sepupunya yang gelap itu tiba tiba telah duduk disampingnya dan nyengi lebar padanya "Bagaimana kau bisa kesini?"

"Ayolah Sehun, jangan meremehkanku! Kau pikir kau saja yang bisa melakukan hal hal tak biasa." "Sepupu ku tiba tiba bak hilang ditelan bumi, kyungsoo noona khawatir padamu, aku juga"

Sehun memutar bol matanya. Bukan karena perkataan Kai, lebih karena ekspresi pria itu yang membuatnya serasa mau muntah melihatnya –dimana mana lebih baik melihat Luhan melakukan aegyo ketimbang melihat Kai memasang wajah mengelikan seperti itu "Jadi mau cerita?" tanya Kai.

Mau tak mau Sehun tersenyum mendengarnya. Walaupun Kai memang menyebalkan, namun Sehun tak menepis jika dia sedikit banyak juga merasa beruntung memiliki sepupu yang peduli seperti lelaki itu.

"Sehun?" terdengar Luhan memanggilnya. Agak ragu ragu ketika menyadari kehadiran Kai, membuat Sehun mengurungkan niatnya untuk bercerita dan malah tersenyum pada pria tercintanya itu.

"Ah!" Kata Kai cukup keras "Kau pasti Luhan,"

Luhan hanya menatapnya –tak tahu bagaimana harus merespon

"Wah, pantas saja Sehun tak bisa berpaling darimu selama bertahun tahun, kau-" kata Kai kemudian merentangkan tanganya lebar lebar "mengagumkan,"

Sehun menyengit tidak suka padanya dan kemudian menempatkan dirinya didepan tubuh Luhan dan menutupinya "Yak! Berhenti memndanginya seperti seorang pedophilia," protes namja kekurangan pigmen itu ,membuat Jongin terbahak.

"Ya ya, senang bertemu denganmu Luhan, Aku sepupu kekasihmu. Jongin, atau kau bisa memanggilku Kai" kata Kai kemudian menjulurkan tangannya pada Luhan dan kemudian memasang senyum –yang menurut-nya paling tampan.

"Aku Luhan," kata Luhan pada akhirnya menerima jabatan tangan namja asing yang mengaku ngaku sepupu Sehun itu.

"Wah, bahkan tanganmu sangat halus…" Dan hal berikutnya yang terjadi adalah Jongin berusaha melarikan diri dari Sehun kerna namja itu berusaha untuk memukulnya dengan sepatu.

0-0-0

Ziyu memandang keluar jendela rumah sakit tempatnya dirawat, ekspresinya tak terbaca, namun sesunguhnya dia sedang berfikir saat ini. Semua hal yang terjadi sebelum kecelakaan itu masih begitu membingungkan dalam kepalanya, seperti benang kusut yang bahkan untuk menyelesaikannya saja Ziyu malas –maunya sih ingin membiarkannya begitu saja, tetapi kata kata Sehun dan juga Luhan hari itu terus terusan terbayang didalam otaknya.

Ada sebuah kemarahan yang tak bisa Ziyu abakan begitu saja, dan kemarahan itu menyiksanya –dia tidak suka bagaimana rasanya namun kemarahan itu terus ada setiap kali dia melihat Luhan maupun Sehun, dan dia belum siap untuk menemui keduannya.

Pintu kamar inap itu terbuka dan kemudian seorang pria asing muncul dibaliknya, dengan setelan dan sepatu mahal yang sedikit banyak mengingatkan Ziyu pada Sehun "Siapa?"

"Jangan khawatir, aku bukan orang jahat kok. Aku sepupu ayahmu –maksudku, Sehun. Namaku Jongin" kata pria itu kemudian tersenyum pada Ziyu.

Air muka Ziyu berubah datar –sampai sampai membuat Jongin kagum dalam hati, bahwa anak ini benar benar mewarisi gen muka datar sepupunya. "Lalu mau ajjushi apa? Aku masih tidak ingin menemui mereka,"

"Hey, jangan terlalu menghakimi orang tuamu." Ujarnya seraya duduk disamping ranjang rumah sakit yang ditiduri Ziyu "Kau tahu mereka juga menderita. Mungkin kau tak akan mau mendengar hal ini jika mereka yang mengucapkannya, tapi aku menyaksikan sendiri apa yang terjadi pada ayahmu setelah ibumu pergi…"

Ziyu masih bergeming, memepertahankan wajah datarnya, namun dia mendengarkan "Sehun-dia sebelum Luhan kembali seperti manusia setengah robot, hidupnya hanya dipenuhi dengan pekerjaan dan pekerjaan. Saat dia mulai lelah maka dia akan mabuk dan setelah itu, kupikir bahkan manusia berhati es sekalipun akan iba melihatnya dalam keadaan seperti itu –dia selalu mengumamkan satu nama yang sama –Luhan-, dan kemudian akan mulai terisak, dan mengucapkan permintaan maaf berkali kali. Aku ada disana setiap dia begitu, jadi aku hafal apa tabiatnya. Dia membuat kesalahan Ziyu, dan dia menyesalinya selama delapan belas tahun."

"Sehun itu… dia tak sekuat yang kelihatannya, aku bersamanya sejak kami memakai popok jadi aku tahu, ibunya meninggal saat dia berumur delapan tahun dan ayahnya selalu sibuk bekerja, kami berdua sama sama dituntut untuk menjadi pewaris tunggal oleh keluarga besar, dan dibesarkan untuk menjadi itu, makanya kami membuat begitu banyak kenakalan, hanya agar kami diperhatikan. Bahwa kami juga manusia, dan kami juga seorang anak… kami bukan alat bisnis, namun tak ada yang mengerti dan kenakalan itu semakin mejadi jadi."

"Kalau kau ingin menyalahkan orang Ziyu, aku adalah orang yang patut dipersalahkan Ziyu-ah…"

Ziyu menoleh, membuat Kai menarik bibirnya membentuk senyum simpul "Taruhan itu ide ku, aku yang membuat Sehun mendekati Luhan hanya agar dapat bercinta dengannya. Namun apa yang kau harapkan akan aku lakukan, ketika melihat sepupumu terus terusan membicarakan orang yang sama selama berbulan bulan, namun selalu menyangkal menyukainya."

"Secara tidak langsung semuanya salahku, dan kau boleh membenciku Ziyu-ah. Temuilah mereka, merekabenar benar ingin bertemu denganmu"

0-0-0

"Baiklah!" Kata Ziyu dengan nadasuara yang lebih terdengar seperti sebuah ultimatum. Menatap pada kedua orang tuanya yang berdiri dihadapanya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Luhan menatapnya dengan pandangan cemas yang jelas, namun Sehun balas menatapnya dengan pandangan sulit yang sama.

"Ziyu-ah," panggil Luhan lembut

"Jadi, semua hal yang kupercaya selama ini adalah kebohongan, bahwa Dad buknlah ayahku tapi ibuku? Dan Sehun ajjushi…, kau adalah ayahku?"

"Ziyu, kau tahu aku tak pernah benar benar bermaksud membohongimu, aku hanya-"

Ziyu menarik nafas keras "-kurasa aku akan membutuhkan waktu untuk menerima semuanya secara penuh, dan aku yakin kalian juga tahu itu. Aku tidak marah, setidaknya tidak lagi dan aku memaafkan kalian"

"Benarkah?"

"Dengan dua syarat," "pertama, aku ingin memanggil Dad dengan sebutan Eomma, dan tentu saja Sehun Ajjushi dengan sebutan Appa"

Sehun dan Luhan saling pandang lalu tersenyum setuju "Dan yang kedua aku ingi Appa dan Eomma, menikah! Secepatnya! Maksudku aku sudah sebesar ini dan kalian benar benar harus menikah"

Terjadi keheningan yang lama setelahnya, sampai- "Tidak!" kata Sehun

Luhan menatapnya "Sehun?"

"Tidak!"

 **TBC**


	10. Chapter 10-HaoZi,TaeZi & Getting Married

**Wo Ai Ni: 520**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 8 : HaoZi, TaeZi and We Getting Merried**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

"Sehun!" Panggil Luhan seraya berusaha untuk mengimbangi langkah Sehun yang terlampau cepat baginya. Ketika akhirnya dia berhasil melakukanya Sehun berhenti ditempatnya dan kemudian membuang muka.

"Hey! Ada apa denganmu?" Tanya Luhan. Sungguh dia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada pria ini sebenarnya. Sebelumnya dia begitu gigih dalam mengejar Luhan dan berkata akan membuatnya percaya lagi, lalu kemudian ketika Luhan telah benar benar melakukanya –bahkan rela menikah denganya- namja ini menolaknya.

"Aku- Kau tahu kita tidak harus menikah," Kata Sehun masih terus menolak untuk menatap kekasihnya. "Kita bisa mencari cara lain untuk membujuk Ziyu, pasti ada sesuatu,"

"Tidak akan," Bantah Luhan. "Aku mengenal anak itu dengan sangat baik, dan aku yakin permintaanya kali ini tak terbantahkan,"

"Pasti ada yang bisa kita lakukan Luhan." Tegas Sehun "Selain menikah,"

Kening Luhan berkerut. Sehun yang berdiri diadapannya ini sepertinya bersungguh sungguh dengan gagasan tidak ingin menikahnya "Apa sebegitu tidak inginnya kau menikah denganku Sehun?" Dan pertanyaan itu terlontar dari bibir pink Luhan.

Namja bermata rusa itu berusaha untuk menampilkan senyum, namun malah lebih terlihat seperti ringisan. "Kupikir kau bersungguh sungguh kali ini Sehun,"

"Lu! Bukan itu maksudku!" Kata Sehun menatap kekasihnya secepatnya dan kemudian mengengam tangan pria itu. Matanya menyiratkan kepanikan luar biasa bahwa Luhan akan salah paham padannya "Aku mencintaimu, demi Tuhan. Jangan pernah meragukan perasaanku lagi, hanya saja…" Sehun mengantungkan perkataanya lalu kemudian kembali mengalikan pandangannya kesegala arah –apapun kecuali Luhan.

Luhan menunggu dalam diam. Bagaimanapun Sehun pasti memiliki sesuatu yang menganggu pikirannya jika sampai bersikap seperti ini, namun ketika pria itu tak kunjung membuka mulutnya –dan Luhan mulai lelah menunggu dia kembali buka suara "Lantas apa? Kau mencintaiku, dan anak kita menginginkan kita menikah, aku akan bicara pada ayahku, apa masalahmu sebenarnya Sehun?"

"Aku- Aku tak ingin menikah atas dasar keterpaksaan oke?"

"Keterpaksaan? Kau terpaksa?"

"Bukan aku…!" balas Sehun cepat "Tapi kau!"

"Aku?" tanya Luhan. Lebih bingung dari sebelumnya.

"Ya tentu saja kau Luhan. Aku tidak ingin menikahimu atas dasar terpaksa. Aku telah berjanji untuk menunggu mu sampai kau siap dan percaya lagi padaku, dan aku akan melakukannya, aku akan menunggu, sepuluh tahun lagi, dua puluh tahun lagi, aku akan tetap ada disini, aku tak bisa menikah denganmu jika kau terpaksa agar Ziyu memaafkanmu dan bukan karena kau mencintaiku. Aku tak akan tahan dengan pemikiran itu, dan kau pun akan tersiksa dengan hal itu,dan mungkin kemudian menyesalinya , aku tak ingin kau menyesalinya Luhan, jadi lebih baik hentikan ini, kita bisa –pasti ada yang bisa kita lakukan!"

Luhan terdiam cukup lama "Hey," katanya pada akhirnya beriringan dengan tangannya yang merambat mengapai dagu runcing pria itu. Namja itu kemudian melemparkan senyum simpul pada Sehun dan mengusap tulang pipinya membuat Sehun memejamkan mata dan meraih tanganya sambil mengusapkan telapak tanganya yang besar di atas pungung tangan Luhan yang hangat "Semuanya akan baik baik saja, kita akan baik baik saja." Kata Luhan tak menghentikan pergerakannya.

"Sehun dengarkan aku!" kata Luhan. Sehun membuka matanya dan menatap Luhan sendu "Aku. Juga. Mencintaimu." Kata Luhan menekankan setiap kata yang keluar dari mulutnya "Apakah itu cukup? Aku mengatakannya bukan karena keterpaksaan ataupun apapun, aku sudah ingin menagatakannya padamu sejak kemarin sebelum kau muncul didepan pintu ruanganku waktu kau mengetahui tentang Ziyu. Jadi tak akan ada yang akan menyesal, ataupun tersiksa oke?"

Sehun menatapnya tak bergeming sekarang.

"Sejujurnya, aku tak pernah benar benar melupakanmu," ujar Luhan pelan "kupikir jauh didalam diriku, aku tidak benar benar ingin melakukannya, bagaimanapun yang telah terjadi, kita pernah berbagi hal hal manis bersama sebelumnya, dan walaupun kau mungkin melakukanya tidaklah tulus Sehunnah, hal itu tetaplah hal hal manis yang tak pantas dilupakan begitu saja. Kau pikir apa yang aku lakukan di Kyuseok waktu itu setelah semua kejadian buruk yang menimpaku disana? Aku berharap agar aku bisa melihatmu sekilas waktu itu Sehun, melihat bagaimana rupamu,dan apakah kau tumbuh dengan baik –ini lebih seperti aku tak bisa menahan diriku, dan aku akhirnya benar benar pergi kesana, dan aku bersyukur benar benar melakukannya.

Luhan melepaskan tangannya dar wajah kekasinya dan beralih menyamankan posisinya didalam pelukan pemuda itu "kau tahu," kata Luhan halus saat mengeratkan pelukannya "aku tak pernah benar benar bisa terlibat dalam suatu hubungan serius dengan seseorang sebelumnya, aku terus membanding bandingkannya denganmu, jika mereka pria aku akan terus berfikir bahwa dia tak setampan Sehunnie, dan jika dia wanita aku akan berfikir bahwa ini bukanlah tipe Sehunnie, sesuatu semacam ini." Dan Luhan terkekeh kemudian.

"Jadi kau pikir aku tampan," kata Sehun akhirnya

"Ya, kau tampan," jawab Luhan kemudian menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang kekasihnya "Sangat tampan,"

Sehun tertawa mendengarnya "Aduh, lihat rusa ini tersipu, sangat mengemaskan,"

Mereka terdiam untuk beberapa saat membiarkan detak jantung satu sama lain saling jawab, membentuk sebuah alunan musik yang hanya terdengar oleh mereka "kau tahu, jantungku selalu berdetak sekeras ini setiap kali kau ada didekatku," kata Luhan masih menolak memperlihatkan wajahnya.

"Apakah ini artinya aku telah sepenuhnya diampuni?"

"Aku memaafkanmu Sehun. Apapun yang telah terjadi dimasa lalu, biarkan tetap ada disitu, aku mencintaimu." "Dan bukankah itu artinya sekarang kau harus melamarku?"

Alih alih menjawab Sehun malah menarik dagu Luhan dan kemudian langsung mempersatukan bibir mereka, ciuman lembut yang penuh dengan perasaan serta sensuaitas, tanpa mengurangi gairahnya, Sehun memberikan yang terbaik untuk Luhan saat ini, dia memainkan lidahnya, bibirnya dan semua yang bisa dilakukan dengan mulutnya, membuat lutut Luhan melemas dan akhirnya bertopang padanya.

"Daripada menggunakan kata kata, aku jauh lebih memilih cara ini Lu, lebih tenang, dan tentu saja lebih efektif,"

"Itu bukan lamaran Sehun,"

"Bagiku iya, maukah kau menikah denganku Kim Luhan? Aku bukanlah manusia sempurna, namun aku akan selalu berusaha utnuk membuatmu bahagia,"

0-0-0

Mentari bersianar cerah pagi itu, seperti raut wajah orang orang yang brekumpul didalam gereja itu dan menatap pada satu objek yang sama –dua lebih tepatnya- yang tengah berdiri di altar mengenakan jas dengan motif yang sama namun warna dan aura yang berbeda.

Semua orang kelihatanya bahagia, ada Yesung berdiri disana –pria itu telah meminta maaf dan akhirnya dimaafkan, karena Luhan pada dasarnya memang bukanlah orang yang tega untuk membenci seseorang lama lama- dengan minat yang penuh menatap kepada pria yang telah dianggapnya adik selama bertahun tahun dan pasanganya dengan raut muka penuh minat, lalu kemudian ada Ziyu yang berdiri berdampingan dengan baba –kakeknya- walaupun masih memiliki beberapa bekas luka disekitar pelipisnya, namun tersenyum berseri seri melihat kedua orang tuannya, lalu Hangeng, yang menatap anak dan pria yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi menantunya dengan wajah bahagia yang tak repot repot disembunyikan.

Disisi lain terlihat pasangan Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang memandang Sehun dan Luhan penuh minat, sesekali Jongin akan berbisik pada istrinya, dan kemudian Kyungsoo akan berkahir memukulnya seraya menceramahi Jongin bahwa tidaklah baik berbicara kotor didalam gereja yang hanya ditangapi Jongin sambil lalu.

Pernikahan ini mengusung tema sederhana, namu tak dapat dipungkiri dengan begitu banyaknya relasi Luhan dan juga Sehun, membuat ada begitu banyak orang yang hadir didalam gedung sekarang ini. Beralih pada pasangan yang sedang melangsungkan pemberkatan, Sehun terlihat begitu berseri seri ketika melihat Luhan benar benar ada dihadapannya dengan setela jas putih yang sangat cocok dipakai diatas kulitnya yang terang, menatap padanya dengan pancaran penuh kebahagiaan.

Sehun tak pernah benar benar bermimpi untuk hal ini akan terjadi padanya –maksudnya bertemu Luhan lagi, dan menikah- namun karena hal ini benar benar terjadi sekarang, itu hanya membuatnya benar benar bahagia. Luhan tak ada bedanya, dia bahkan berfikir akan terus hidup dengan kenyataan bahwa dia harus selalu membenci Oh Sehun, namun pria itu datang kembali padanya dan disinilah mereka sekarang.

"Saudara, Oh Sehun, bersedia kah anda, dihadapan Tuhan dan disaksikan oleh sidang jemaat ini, berjanji untuk mencintai dan menghargai, baik dalam keadaan sakit maupun sehat, di dalam susah maupun senang, pria di sebelah kanan anda yang sekarang sedang anda pegang?" Suara pendeta bergema didalam ruangan itu.

" Apakah anda berjanji untuk menempatkan dia sebagai yang utama dari segala hal, menjadi suami yang baik dan beriman, menjadi tempat bergantung bagi dia, dan hanya bagi dia, selama-lamanya hingga akhir hidup anda? Bersediakah anda?"

"Saya bersedia" Ujar Sehun mantap

"Apakah anda bersedia untuk mengambil dia sebagai istri yang sah, selama masa hidup anda berdua? Bersediakah anda?"

"Saya bersedia" Sehun tersenyum kemudian mengeratkan gengamannya pada tangan Luhan.

Pendeta itu kemudian beralih pada Luhan

"Saudara Tan Luhan bersediakah anda, dihadapan Tuhan dan disaksikan oleh sidang jemaat ini, berjanji untuk mencintai dan menghargai, baik dalam keadaan sakit maupun sehat, di dalam susah dan senang, pria di sebelah kanan anda yang sedang anda pegang sekarang? Apakah anda berjanji untuk menempatkan dia sebagai yang utama, menjadi istri yang baik dan beriman, menjadi tempat bergantung bagi dia, dan hanya bagi dia, selama-lamanya hingga akhir hidup anda? Bersediakah anda?"

"Ya, Saya bersedia."

"Apakah anda bersedia untuk menerima dia sebagai suami yang sah, selama masa hidup anda berdua? Bersediakah anda?"

"Saya bersedia."

"Kepada kedua mempelai dipersilahkan untuk bertukar cincin," Dan pertukaran cincin pun terjadi setelahnya.

"Dengan ini saya nyatakan bahwa anda berdua resmi menjadi suami istri, anda dipersilahkan untuk mencium istri anda,"

Dan dengan itu ciuman itu terjadi. Terasa lembut selembut kapas dan manis semanis gulali, tak ada ketergesa gesaan, ataupun nafsu, bukan kerana mereka tidak ingin, hanya saja mereka lebih menyukai yang seperti ini di dalam rangka acara pernikahan, dan hadirin yang hadir disana seolah olah ikut tersihir dalam lingkaran ikatan emosi yang Sehun dan Luhan ciptakan, sehingga ketika ciuman itu berakhir, semua orang terlihat agak tersentak, dan hampir menghela nafas disaat bersamaan.

0-0-0

Ziyu memandang kearah kedua orang tuanya dari balik gelas kaca yang terisi es buah penuh ditangannya-tak bisa menahan senyumnya sendiri. Well, mungkin realita yang selama ini dia percayai memang terbalik keatas bawah sekarang, namun Ziyu tahu bahwa dia bahagia sekarang, melihat Dad-ah bukan eommanya menikah, dan lebih baik lagi karena orang yang dinikahi oleh Luhan adalah ayahnya sendiri –Oh Sehun.

Lalu apakah Ziyu harus mulai mengurus surat pergantian akta kelahiran besok, dari Kim Ziyu menjadi Oh Ziyu? Ziyu tersenyum memikirkannya, dia menyukai marga barunya.

Tiba tiba pemuda manis itu merasa bahwa bahunya ditepuk pelan oleh seseorang membuatnya berbalik dan setelahnya membola memandang seseorang yang tak disangkanya akan berada disana-Haowen dengan pakaian semi formal berdiri dihadapanya, dan tersenyum padanya menampilkan garis matanya yang mirip bulan sabit.

"Gege?"

"Hai," Dan hanya tiga huruf itu yang dibutuhkan Ziyu untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa Haowen benar benar ada dihadapannya, nyata, dan bukan hanya khayalan "Haruskah aku memanggilmu dengan Oh Ziyu mulai dengan sekarang?"

"Gege bagaimana bisa ada disini?"

"Kakekmu tidak memberitahumu?" Bukannya menjawab Haowen malah kembali bertanya "Aku datang bersama dengan dia, tetapi ada beberapa hal yang harus kulakukan untuk transfer kuliah ku ke Seoul sehingga aku tidak bisa langsung menemuimu,"

"Baba tidak bilang apapun padaku," "Aish! Benar benar kakek tua itu, tidakkah dia tahu bahwa cucunya ini sangat merindukan Haowen ge nya,"

"Aku juga merindukanku Xiao Zi," Tanggap Haowen kemudian merentangkan tanganya sehingga Ziyu bisa memeluknya "Aku akan tinggal di Seoul mulai sekarang, kau senang?"

"Benarkah?" Ujar Ziyu dengan wajah innocent menatap Haowen dengan mata beningnya "Gege akan disini? Bersamaku?"

"Eumm,"

Ziyu mengangguk didalam dekapan Haowen "tentu saja aku senang,"

Selang beberapa menit mereka telah menemukan tempat yang cocok bagi mereka untuk mengobrol, dan tak dibutuhkan waktu lama sehingga mereka terlarut dalam dunia mereka sendiri. Ditengah tengah nostalgia mereka tentang masa kecil yang mereka habiskan di China tiba tiba sebuah kursi ditarik disamping Ziyu membuat kedua orang itu menoleh

"Lho? Hyung cantik?"

Dan Taeoh duduk disana menatap Ziyu dengan ekspresi kaget yang berlebihan sehingga terlihat meragukan –apakah dia benar benar kaget, atau hanya berpura pura kaget.

"Yak! Kau!" kata Ziyu kaget otomatis mundur "Bagaimana-apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kau bukan Stalker kan?" Dan pemuda itu langsung heboh sendiri dengan pemikirannya yang membuatnya berlipa lipat ganda lebih mengemaskan. Haowen memandang Ziyu dan kemudian bocah biji kopi yang baru datang itu bergantian, berusaha menganalisis keadaan.

"Bagaimana aku bisa sampai disini tidak penting Hyung, yang jelas aku bukan Stalker, dan daripada hyung disini, lebih baik hyung cantik berdansa denganku," ujarnya kemudian mengulurkan tanganya menatap Haowen sekilas meremehkan dan kemudian kembali pada Ziyu.

"Yang mau berdansa dengamu siapa? Dansa saja sana dengan tembok sana!" Didalam hati Ziyu merutuki keberadaan pemuda yang dia kenali sebagai bocah SMP itu, lagipula kenapa Ziyu merasa bahwa dia harus selalu waspada setiap kali pemuda itu muncul?

"Xiao Zi, kau kenal mahluk ini?" kata Haowen menatap Taeoh dengan pandangan menilai dari ujung kaki ke ujung kepala.

"Yak Yak! Yang kau panggil mahluk siapa hah?" protes Taeoh tidak terima

Ziyu memikit pelipisnya tepat dengan kemunculan Sehun dihadapannya "Appa," ujar Ziyu langsung dan kemudian langsung melingkarkan tangannya di sekitar lengan Appa-nya. Terlampau lega karena Sehun datang diwaktu yang begitu tepat untuk menyelamatkannya.

"Hei, ada apa?" tanya Sehun setengah bingung. Pria yang baru saja menikah itu kemudian menatap pada meja yang sebelumnya ditempati anaknya, dan melihat dua orang remaja lain disitu, dia kenal salah satunya, namun yang satu lagi –pria dengan wajah datar minim ekspresi itu dia baru melihatnya. (Sehun sepertinya tidak sadar, bahwa wajahnya sendiri juga datar dan minim ekspresi selama ini) Dan entah kenapa wajah datar itu terlihat begitu menjengkelkan baginya.

"Yak! Kim Taeoh, Kyugsoo noona mencari mu tau?" kata Sehun menghadap Taeoh.

"Appa kenal bocah ini?" Tanya Ziyu hampir tak percaya dengan apa yang diucapkan Sehun "Bagaimana?"

"Sayangnya ya," Kata Sehun terdengar prihatin dengan keadaanya sendiri "Kau sudah bertemu dengan pamanmu Jongin?" Ziyu mengangguk "Dia adalah keponakan dari istri Jongin Samchon,"

Ziyu menatap Taeoh tidak percaya, sementara bocah itu sendiri nyengir padanya "Well, hyung cantik, aku menemui bibiku dulu ya, jangan merindukannku,"

"Pergi saja sana!" Dengus Ziyu kesal setengah histeris –tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Begitu Taeoh pergi Sehun menarik kursi dimeja itu dan kemudian melonggarkan dasinya. Resepsi ini telah berjalan sekitar lima jam dan Sehun sudah menyambut ratusan-ribuan tamu dari sejak tadi bersama Luhan. Pria tercintanya itu sekarang sedang berada dikamar ganti, berganti outfit dengan lebih santai dan itulah bagaimana Sehun bisa berakhir sendirian disini, tanpa Luhan.

Ziyu kembali duduk dikursinya –tepat disamping Haowen "Tidak seperti anak tadi Ziyu, Appa, tidak mengenal pemuda yang duduk bersama kita ini,"

"Ahh…" kata Ziyu baru sadar bahwa dia belum mengatakan apa apa tentang Haowen pada ayahnya "Appa, aku ingin Appa bertemu dengan Haowen hyung," "Hyung, ini ayahku yang sebenarnya,"

"Selamat malam Tuan Oh, senang bertemu dengan anda,"kata Haowen sesopan mungkin –namun tetap saja dengan wajah nonekspersi.

Sehun menatap pemuda itu dari atas sampai bawah. Apa yang dilihat Ziyu dari pria kurus berwajah datar seperti ini sebenarnya? Seharusnya jika Ziyu ingin mencari kekasih, anak itu harus mencari yang tampan seperti dia. Sehun tidak mengerti "Ya, aku sudah mendengar tetang kau dari Ibunya Ziyu, Luhan bilang kalian teman dari kecil?"

Haowen mengangguk.

Sehun tersenyum –menyeringai jika diperhatikan. Haruskah dia menguji pemuda bernama Haowen ini terlebih dahulu –sebelum menentukan apakah dia pantas bersama dengan anaknya Ziyu-?

 **END**

 _ **EPILOGUE:**_

Sehun langsung mengunci pintu begitu dirinya dan Luhan sudah berada didalam kamar mereka di hotel yang dipesankan oleh sepupunya untuk mereka berdua seusai acara resepsi dan kemudian berbalik dan berjalan kearah ranjang yang selembut marsmellow dihiasi oleh seprai sutra putih bersih yang terlihat cocok dengan ornament ornament kamar itu.

Luhan tengah duduk ditepian ranjang mereka, meregangkan badanya yang bisa Sehun rasakan pasti kaku sesudah berjalan kesana kemari seharian dan tersenyum pada semua tamu yang hadir dalam acara resepsi mereka.

Sehun mendudukan dirinya disamping pria yang kini menyandang status sebagai istrinya itu dan kemudian membantu Luhan melepaskan jas putihnya yang gerah dan menyampirkannya di sofa yang juga terdapat di ruangan itu.

Pria pucat itu sejujurnya berencana untuk kembali ketempat Luhan dan kemudian memeluk istrinya dengan erat sampai pagi, tidak berencana untuk meminta jatah pertamanya sebagai seorang suami malam ini –well, mereka tentu saja masih bisa melakukan malam pertama mereka besok. Namun kemudian sebelum dia sempat benar benar melakukannya sepasang tangan mungil telah terlebih dahulu memeluknya dari belakang dan dari apa yang dirasakan Sehun, Luhan tengah memeluknya dengan keadaan setengah telanjang, maksudnya pria itu tidak lagi mengenakan kemejanya.

Sehun sempat kaku untuk beberapa saat, bagaimana Luhan-nya bisa begitu berani malam ini?

"Sehun," gumam Luhan menempelkan pipinya pada punggung Sehun membuat Sehun tersenyum.

"Ya, Xiao Lu," jawabnya.

"Aku malu," gumam Luhan.

Sehun hampir saja tertawa. Bisa dipastikan wajah Luhan sedang merona semerah kepiting rebus sekarang ini, dia berani membuka bajunya namun masih bisa berkata bahwa dia malu "Lalu kenapa kau melepaskan bajumu,"

"K-kata temanku sesama dokter di China, namanya Baekhyun, kami harus sedikit berani di malam pertama, karena –eum- katanya kalian para seme tak akan mau –itu- kau tau… pokoknya, dia bilang kalian akan menahan diri karena berfikir kami kelelahan setelah resepsi atau apapun," Sehun membalikan dirinya langsung beradapan dengan Luhan yang menunduk menolak menatapnya.

"Aku- aku tak ingin kau menahan dirimu lagi Sehun, aku tau kau telah cukup tersiksa selama ini sewaktu kita pacaran, dan aku ingin menyerahkan diriku padamu seutuhnya malam ini Sehunnah, miliki aku, tandai aku, apapun yang kau mau, aku milikmu, walaupun kita telah memiliki Ziyu, tapi aku ingin membuatnya resmi sekarang,"

Eugh… Bagaimana mungkin ada mahluk tigapuluh lima tahun yang begitu mengemaskan seperti Luhan? Sehun sungguh beruntung mendapatkannya –dan dia tak akan berhenti berterima kasih pada Tuhan untuk itu juga mencintai pria ini.

Sehun mengangkat dagu Luhan untuk menatapnya "Aku mencintaimu,"

Luhan membalas perkataanya dengan senyum semanis madu "Aku juga mencintaimu, Sehun." Dan dengan itu Luhan mencium suaminya, awalnya berusaha untuk mendominasi permainan, namun kemudian ketika Sehun mulai ikut bermain bersamanya, dia tahu bahwa dia akan selalau menjadi pihak yang berada dibawah dominasi pria itu. Sehun- entahlah, namja itu hanya begitu ahli, memajakan seluruh titik syaraf Luhan dan langsung membuatnya lumpuh hanya dengan sebuah ciuman.

He's a damn good kisser.

"Eughh…" Luhan melenguh begitu Sehun meyedot lidahnya dan yang besar mulai bermain disekitaran putingnya, namun tak benar benar menyentuhnya, mengelitik syarafnya, membuatnya merinding sekaligus mendamba, namun tetap membuatnya penasaran, sampai pada tahap dia hampir gila karenanya.

"Beg for it Luhan," perintah Sehun disela sela ciuman basahnya dan gigitan gigitan kecil yang dihadiahinya disekitar mulut Luhan.

"Sehun, please…-" kata Luhan hampir terdengar seperti rengekan.

"As your wish baby," kata Sehun kemudian melepaskan bibirnya yang tipis dari mulut Luhan dan berpindah kedadanya, menjilat dan menghisap puting kecokelatan Luhan yang menegang dan mencubiti yang satu lagi dengan tangannya yang lain, membuat dada Luhan membusung, dan tanganya tanpa sadar telah berada dihelaian rambut Sehun dan meremas remasnya

"S-sehun…Ahhh ahh…"

"I like your moan babe," kata Sehun "did you like it Lu?"

"Don't stop, this is good…, damn too good" racau Luhan saat Sehun terus bermain main dengan dadanya. Mereka berdua menjatuhkan diri diatas tempat tidur mereka yang selembut marsmellow dan kemudian kembali melajutkan apa yang telah mereka lakukan sebelumnya. Luhan bahkan tidak lagi berada diakal sehatnya, dan terus memenuhi pikiranya dengan Sehun ; betapa hebatnya Sehun, betapa dia mendamba sentuhan ini setelah sekian lama, dan secara tidak sadar dia mulai mengesekan lututnya pada kejantanan Sehun yang masih terbungkus celana, membuat pria itu mendesis

"Rusa nakal," katanya

Luhan tertawa. Dia menyukai bagaimana Sehun menyebutnya nakal, terdengar seksi ditelingannya "I just naughty for you hubby –Owhh…" kata Luhan terputus karena Sehun secara mendadak meremas pantatnya yang juga masih tertutup celana.

Sehun kemudian tergesa gesa membuka celana beserta underwearnya Luhan dan membuangnya kesebarang arah meninggalkan namja itu sepolos bayi. Sehun menatapnya, dan terlihat jelas dari tatapan pria itu, dia telah sepenuhnya turn on sekarang, matanya mulai berkabut, dan tatapan intes pria itu membuat Luhan malu sekaligus begairah di saat yang bersamaan.

"Don't look at me like that,"

"Kenapa? Kau sangat indah Lu," Kata Sehun dengan suara huskynya yang serak karena gairah "Aku suka," Sehun menghadiahinya kecupan di paha dalamnya dekat lutut "sangat suka" kata nya lagi dengan ciuman basah yang terus merambat naik sampai akhirnya berlabu didepan kejantananya.

Luhan tahu apa yang berusaha Sehun lakukan, dan dia menahanya "Ini tidak adil! Aku telanjang, sementara kau bahkan belum membuka kancing kemejamu," protesnya.

Sehun bersmirk padanya "Then do it! Take my clotes off me," ujar Sehun "Tapi sementara itu aku akan bermain main dengan lehermu Xiao Lu," dan Sehun benar benar melakukanya, tanpa aba aba langsung menjilat menghisap dan mengigit leher putih Luhan membuat Luhan memejamkan matanya, dan untuk sesaat hampir saja melupakan apa yang ingin dilakukanya sebelumnya karena keasikan mendesah.

Luhan berusaha untuk meraih kancing kemeja Sehun sementara pria itu bekerja pada lehernya, namun tanganya terasa seperti jelly, dan dia tak kunjung dapat membuka kemeja sialan itu. Karena gemas akhirnya Luhan lebih memilih untuk merobeknya begitu saja, membuat kemeja putih itu mengantung tak berdaya di bahu Sehun dengan kancing berhamburan

Luhan terpana –untuk sesaat hampir lupa bagaimana caranya bernafas ketika melihat betapa seksi suaminya dengan dada berkeringat dihiasi abs yang terbentuk bagus ditubuhnya. Sehun bersiul "Suka dengan apa yang kau lihat Luhan? Bagaimana rusaku bisa senakal ini-akh!" kata Sehun seketika meringis ketika ternyata Luhan telah mengigit bagian atas perutnya.

"Kau benar benar rusa kecil yang nakal," kata Sehun kemudian kembali menampar bibir pantat Luhan membuat pria itu melenguh keras.

"Sehun! Let me finish my job first!" kata Luhan bersuara akhirnya, mencoba membuat dirinya terdengar kesal namun tersenyum disaat yang bersamaan.

"Ok, do it. Then I will blow you to heaven baby,"

Luhan merona.

Ketika Luhan akhirnya berhasil melepaskan celana suaminya, Sehun langsung menindihnya saat itu juga membuat penis mereka yang tak lagi tertutup apapun langsung bersingungan dengan satu sama lain,menghasilkan getaran sejumlah aliran listrik bertengangan seribu volt.

"Okay,I will prepare your hole first," kata Sehun kemudian memasukan satu jarinya kedalam anus Luhan. Luhan merasa aneh, ketika jari itu mengeliat didalam sana, Sehun kemudian menambahkan satu jari lagi, kali ini Luhan mulai merasakan sakit "Kau baik baik saja?"

"Ya, cepatlah," Sehun menambahkan jarinya yang lain, dan ketiga jari itu mulai membuat gerakan seperti mengunting zig zag, Luhan meringis "Luhan?" tanya Sehun ragu. Luhan mengangguk, walaupun dia merasakan pedih, namun kalau itu akan menghambatnya mendapatkan Sehun, maka lebih baik dia diam saja Sehun menambahkan jarinya yang lain dan Luhan terpekik "Sehun, sakit,"

"Sabar sebentar, aku ingin membuat lubangmu terbisa dengan milikku, tunggu oke? Aku akan mencari sweet spot mu Lu,"

Luhan mengangguk, air mata jatuh kepipinya, namun dia bergeming, dia tahu Sehun tahu apa yang dia lakukan. "Ahhh…" dan akhirnya Sehun menemukannya. Sehun memainkan jarinya didalam sana, memaju mundurkannya, membuat Luhan tak berhenti melengu dan mendesis barang sedetikpun, dan kemudian ketika Luhan merasa bahwa dia hampir mendapatkannya, Sehun berhenti.

"Yak!" Protes Luhan.

"Aku hanya ingin memuaskanmu dengan penisku, bukan jariku Lu," dan dengan itu Sehun memasukan miliknya dengan sekali hentak membuat Luhan menjerit –karena kaget dan juga sakit. Hanya saja rasa sakit itu hanya bertahan sebentar, karena Sehun langsung menubruk prostatnya kemudian, membuat Luhan kembali melenguh tak karuan, dan mencengkram Sehun dengan erat "there Sehunnie, please moreee.. ahhh.. ah… aku ingin"

"Ah… jangan ketatkan lubang mu Lu," desis Sehun "Aku percepat sekarang, oke?"

Luhan mengangguk dan dengan itu kasur mereka mulai berderit seiring dengan gerakan mereka yang semakin gila "SEHUNNN…/Luhann…" dan dengan itu keduanya memuntahkan sperma mereka bersamaan. Sehun didalam Luhan, dan Luhan membasahi seluruh dada Sehun.

"Aku mencintaimu, terimakasih sayang"

"Aku juga mencintaimu Oh Sehun,"

Setelahnya, mereka berdua berbaring, saling berhadapan dengan tubuh masih menyatu, Luhan hampir saat tertidur ketika mendengar Sehun mengeram dan merasakan bahwa kejantanan pria itu kembali membesar didalam lubangnya "S-sehun?"

"Kubilang jangan ketat kan lubangmu kan?" kata Sehun dengan suara husky yang serak. Luhan menelan ludahnya.

END-END

 **A/N: Akhirnya saya berhasil juga buat namatin cerita ini. Thanks ya semuanya buat ngedukung cerita ini sampai habis, aku berterima kasih baget sama kalian semua. Ini udah END –maksudnya bener bener END, aku nggak bakalan bikin sekuel atau apa, buat yang penasaran gimana kisah Ziyu dan dua pangeran tampanya, silahkan susun alur ceritanya sendiri dalam kepala masing masing, aku memang sengaja buat ngegantungin Ziyu diantara dua hati gitu, biar seetiap orang bisa mutusin sendiri yang baik buat Ziyu itu Si Tae atau Si Wen *mian mian, habis mo gimana, aku juga bingung harus milih si Haowen atau si Taeoh buat sama Ziyu.**

 **Kenapa aku naikin ratenya jadi M? Well, dari sejak awal aku ngonsep Chapter akhir ini, aku emang udah niat buat nebikin epilog mereka diranjang, wkwkwk… maafkan saya, ditambah lagi aku baru aja selesai baca ff di Asian Fanfic yang menurut aku patut buat dikasih jempol, ada yang tau Call me Daddy? Weh… itu kena bgt kena bgt!**

 **Terus maaf ya, kalau seandainya NC nya nggak hot atau kurang panjang, mo gimana lagi, saya cumin bisa nya segitu, aku masih belajar chingudeul, jadi mohon maklum nya. Udah aku mau ngucapin itu aja sih, sekali lagi makasih udah menemani aku sampai chap akhir, saranghae yeorobeun, see u in the next story.**


End file.
